A Light in the Shadow of Death
by goldenvalkyrie
Summary: After getting married and discovering his plan to 'save' Spira, Yuna must convince Seymour that life is valuable while uncovering his tormented past. Meanwhile, Tidus and Rikku vow to find a way to end the ancient tradition of the Final Summoning before they lose Yuna forever. Yuna/Seymour, Tidus/Rikku. M for some language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _The story begins after Seymour Guado proposes to Yuna at his manor in Guadosalam. The summoner and her guardians have made their way through the Thunder Plains, Macalania Woods, and even the impending danger at Lake Macalania in order to give Seymour a response. Yuna is whisked away by Tromell to the temple where she prays to the fayth and acquires Shiva. This version of the story assumes that the temple girl did not snoop through Yuna's belongings and that the party is still unaware of Seymour's crime._

Yuna emerged from the chamber of the fayth feeling faint, but stronger than her emergence from Djose temple. She stood on her two feet with no issue considering the bigger one at hand she had to face - a marriage proposal _and_ a murder. She wasn't really sure what to expect. Seymour always seemed like a very calm and collected man; surely he wouldn't try to harm her once confronted. Now, he was staring at her at the foot of the shallow stairs beneath the chamber with his piercing violet eyes and usual smirk.

After descending the stairs, she gave a prayer of Yevon to her superior while trying to conceal her uneasiness. "Thank you for escorting me through the trial."

He gave a polite nod in return. "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Yuna." Clearly reading her awkward body language, he continued. "It seems you wish to tell me something."

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that I... accept your marriage proposal," she replied shyly, face flushed with heat and color.

"Ah, that's wonderful to hear. The people of Spira would be most joyous of our union," he replied ambiguously. "You are indeed a wise woman." Seeing his now bride-to-be was nervous, he reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She flinched a bit at the murderer's touch, not sure if she should trust him or not.

"Of course, Your Grace... I wish nothing more than the happiness of the people. I have something I need to ask before going through with the ceremony. It's about your father..."

"What of it?" Seymour replied coldly. She was almost positive he knew exactly what she would say and would have formulated a reply. She was naive enough to isolate herself with a murderer but she had a surprisingly sharp wit for a woman of only seventeen.

"Lord Jyscal – he left a sphere at the Farplane... he said that you murdered him?" Much to Yuna's discomfort, Seymour did not reply and simply remained quiet. She continued to further explain herself. "I... I didn't tell any of my guardians about this. Personal feelings aside, Maester, I am willing to keep this quiet so long as you turn yourself in."

The blue haired Maester remained silent for another minute or so, all the while keeping his flawless composure. As someone who could easily manipulate a situation in his favor, his apparent calm exterior was clearly to suppress any suspicion the young summoner harbored against him.

"Is that all?" he said rather dismissive of the direness of the situation. "I turn myself in, and you would give me your hand in marriage?"

Confused by his calm demeanor, Yuna nodded to the question.

"Then, Lady Yuna, I promise to notify the High Court of Yevon of the matter of my father's death."

Yuna was a bit suspicious at the ease of the situation. She did not wish to make matters worse by further discussing the already delicate issue, so she once again bowed and played into his game of pleasantries. "Many thanks, Maester. If I may, I'd like to take my leave and tell my guardians of the news."

Seymour extended his well-manicured, long hand palm up in reassurance. "Please, Lady Yuna. No need for such formalities towards your future husband. Allow me to escort you." Yuna reluctantly grabbed ahold of it, half wondering if her plan was a good idea after all.

The group of guardians greeted the pair as they emerged from the trials and descended the stairs into the cold ambience of the temple hall. It seemed that everyone knew Yuna's answer before she even spoke. That is, everyone except Tidus.

"Everyone, I've decided to marry. Spira needs this… Spira needs hope," she managed to squeeze out. Wakka and Lulu nodded, already expecting to hear such an answer. Sir Auron stood silently while Rikku put a finger on her chin in thought.

"What?! Is this what you _really_ want, Yuna?" blurted Tidus impulsively. "We have to defeat Sin! Is this really the time to be getting married?"

Yuna nodded in return. "I know that this is the right thing to do." She managed to force a bright smile at her usually cheerful friend. "Don't worry about me." Tidus simply shook his head in disbelief. He was clearly unable to empathize with the very traditional views of marriage in Spira, as in Zanarkand, things were far different.

"Worry not. Lady Yuna will be _very_ well taken care of," Seymour assured the skeptical guardians. "All I ask is that she is left in my custody for the time being until the wedding."

Everyone looked at each other nervously. They had come so far protecting Yuna and it seemed a little uncomfortable to let her go with a stranger they themselves barely knew. Wakka shrugged and whispered 'Well, he's a Maester, ya?' to the party. Everyone's opinion of the Maesters of Yevon were soured after Operation Mi'ihen, but they knew convincing Yuna was near impossible once she had her mind set.

Seeing the tension within the hall was palpable, Yuna finally piped up to reassure her friends of the situation. "Please, everyone, I must do this. I know you are all worried and I appreciate it, but it's only for ten days."

"Will you still journey?" Finally Auron spoke up. The entire room filled with immediate silence.

"I will continue, Sir Auron. It may have to be put off for a little while... but I have dedicated myself to defeating Sin," she replied.

"Hmph. If Yuna's journey will continue, that is all that matters. I wish you the best," Auron said in his usual gravely tone. He placed a caring hand on Yuna's shoulder and strode out of the temple doors.

The rest of the guardians gathered around their young summoner companion and gave her their goodbyes. Tidus, however, ran after Auron who had already traveled a ways from the icy temple.

"Hey, aren't you gonna stop her, Auron?! This is it?" he questioned with passion in his voice.

"She's hiding something," Auron admitted his observation to the blitz player. "She is very easy to read and she's a lousy liar. I don't think the Maester would do anything to harm her, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't readily use her for something up his sleeve."

Tidus felt his stomach churn a bit. "I don't feel right just letting her go like this."

"Don't repeat to the others of what I just told you. Their views of those in power in Spira are different than ours," Auron warned. "We should keep an eye on Yuna, but play along for now and don't cause a ruckus."

Before Tidus could give a reply, an energetic Rikku shouted "Heeeey, wait for us, you guys!" and soon after they were met by the remaining four guardians. Since the wedding was so soon, the party decided to stay at the Macalania Travel Agency for the time being.

Shortly after the guardians were sent on their way, a transport was arranged for Yuna to be taken to Bevelle. Her 'fiance' had business to attend to in the Macalania temple, as he was high priest there, and promised to meet her at the Highbridge after he dealt with it. Uncertain if he would keep to his word about turning himself to justice, the summoner had little choice but to comply with his orders.

"Come this way, Lady Yuna," piped Tromell, Seymour's ancient lanky green-haired servant. He hoisted her up into the carriage and took a seat across from her, assigned by his master as her escort. It felt more like a babysitter.

Still, she was finally alone and was relieved to be able to collect her swirling thoughts and emotions. Why didn't Seymour have more of a reaction when she revealed her knowledge of his father's murder? His actions and expressions made him incredibly difficult to read. Would she be safe? She remembered Jyscal's words from the sphere. 'I do not fault him. The world has been cruel and unkind.' Though she didn't have a grasp of the entire situation, _murder was still murder_. Of course, his being a half breed especially in the public eye was no doubt seen as an atrocity in the prejudice ways of the past. He was eleven years her senior and a full decade had definitely improved the relationship between the conflicting races.

Then she remembered her feelings of immediate awe and adoration of the Maester, especially after the summoning of his incredible aeon in Luca. His mysterious aura was quite captivating to the young summoner. Looking deeper, they did have much in common: both were passionate summoners, had significant influence over who they met, half-breeds, and yet… their emotions and method of approach were on two different planes of existence. He was incredible in the art of masking his emotions, yet hers were always out in the open, no matter how hard she tried to conceal them.

Thinking more positively, she never imagined marriage after becoming a summoner and it gave her a curious feeling of happiness. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing, especially since the clock of her mortality was ticking if she were to continue her journey as she had promised.

Yuna finally looked up, embarrassed, in the realization that Tromell had been staring at her the entire time.

"My lady, what a joyous day this is!" he exclaimed animatedly. "The people of Spira will rejoice once again!"

"Tromell… will Maester Seymour keep his promise and return to Bevelle as soon as he can?" asked Yuna, looking out of the window into the distance. She wanted to be as happy as he, but she couldn't help but wonder if this were all a farce.

"The Guado and human race will be further united!" he continued, not even regarding her question.

Yuna said nothing and continued looking outside of the window. They were almost through the glistening Macalania Woods and near the outskirts of Bevelle. As they approached the city, her eyes widened in awe. Everywhere as far as the eye could see was a vast red-structured metropolis surrounded by the bluest waters. It was just as majestic as she remembered, if not even more so. The chocobo-pulled vehicle made its way over the Highbridge and was permitted to enter the large gates which housed the Yevon Court.

The guado servant and summoner were escorted shortly after arriving by two heavily robed female acolytes into the courtyard.

"Is it true, Lady Yuna? Are you really going to marry Maester Seymour?" they asked excitedly in unison. It was a bit odd how fast the news traveled. It was almost as if the maester expected her to accept the proposal. Still, their smiling faces sent a warmth through Yuna and she remembered exactly why she consented in the first place.

"Yes, it is true," she replied, returning a smile to the young acolytes.

They both giggled, as young girls often do when discussing the lovelife of others. "The maester is _really_ handsome," said one, while the other nudged and shushed her. Yuna gently laughed at their antics. He was handsome even by human standards, no doubt; he could even be described as pretty. Violet eyes, wild blue hair, and face veins were all exotic traits to someone with such a human-looking face. The guado were not a conventionally attractive race and Seymour did not seem to fit in with them.

"My name is Irma," introduced one, who had a very tan complexion and long black hair tied up into a tall ponytail. "And I'm Malia!" exclaimed the other with a lighter complexion and red hair, who previously admitted her attraction for the maester. "We're here to take care of you for the week!" They led Yuna to her quarters and Tromell carried her personal belongings, trailing behind with minor difficulty due to his old age. The accomodations were all too luxurious for the young summoner. The room was three times the size of any hut in Besaid, and it had one giant bay window in the center of it with a small balcony. The interior was filled with ornate furniture and one large canopy bed that could fit Yuna and all of her guardians. She gasped loudly at such luxury.

"M'lady, don't be so surprised!" reassured Irma in her raspy voice. "You are now to be a revered figurehead of Spira. Surely you deserve such a room." Even so, Yuna was a humble woman and did not find such an exquisite lifestyle necessary. A summoner was to fight for the Calm, not indulge in such extravagance while the lives of many were lost.

"Ah, yes. I am just not used to this," she replied apologetically, bowing. After all, the two girls were only following orders. Malia walked into the room soon after, carrying a ceremonial tray of green tea and a hot meal. She signaled for Tromell to leave by clearing her throat 'ahem!', but the guado didn't take the hint. "Please, if the lady could have some privacy?" she finally told him impatiently.

"My apologies!" replied an embarrassed Tromell and he promptly left. Malia shook her head.

Yuna grabbed a cup of herbal tea that was placed in the middle of the room on a long table with four comfy-looking zaisu. She felt very relaxed after finishing the earthy tea; it really was high quality like everything else in the current setting. Malia and Irma were putting away Yuna's belongings, but felt compelled to continue talking as they worked.

"I don't _get_ the guado. They're so oblivious to everything." snorted Malia. Yuna shook her head at the prejudice statement, clearly disagreeing.

"I don't think of it that way. They're just different," she replied, defending the race she was to elope with. Although Malia wasn't entirely wrong, cultural differences sometimes needed a bit of empathy, and the good-natured Yuna was a very understanding person. "They have different customs than ours. I hope to learn as much as I can before the marriage." She didn't know much about the culture, but their connection with nature was something she really admired.

Irma and Malia scratched their heads. "Are you sure you're only a teenager?" they asked. The lady summoner seemed far beyond her years in many ways; almost like an old sage.

Yuna smiled, choosing to take it as a compliment. "Is there a library I can make use of?"

"Yes, M'lady!" exclaimed Irma. "It's enormous and full of information on any subject you can think of. Unfortunately it is closed at this hour." Outside, the sun was almost completely set and there was a beautiful pink and orange glow in the distance. The view from the bay window was breathtaking. Malia already lit a few wall sconces and candles on the ceiling chandelier as darkness already dispersed throughout the room.

"Well, we'll leave you alone for now since you're probably exhausted, M'lady. If you need anything, there should be a servant making the rounds in the hallway," informed Malia. The two girls gave a quick Yevon prayer and left. It was nice to finally be alone.

Yuna went right over to the massive canopied bed and laid down. Her small frame sunk into the luxurious bedding and she felt an enormous wave of comfort. Soon after she began to doze off into dreamland...

About an hour later, someone knocked on the door.

Half asleep, she got up and opened it, not at all surprised to see it was Tromell, her babysitter, once again.

"I am truly sorry for disturbing you at this hour, Lady Yuna. Lord Seymour has returned to Bevelle and requests your attendance in his chamber," he told Yuna apologetically, yet somewhat fearfully. Yuna could only assume what would happen to the elderly servant if she didn't comply with his orders, so she decided to follow without asking any questions.

After taking a long trail through the dark corridors, the summoner and guado finally reached their destination; large intricately carved wooden double doors with a fiery torch on each side. _Of course_ a Maester was spared no expense in Bevelle. It felt surreal to be in such close proximity with individuals she held in the highest regard since childhood. And here she was, entangled in the personal life of a Maester. Life was becoming far more complicated than the young summoner ever expected.

The green-haired servant gave a chastened knock upon the broad door, and a minute later a barely audible 'You may enter' was heard. Tromell pushed in the heavy door with his enormous guado hands, making it seem much more miniscule than it actually was. Yuna followed him inside the room which was even more dimly lit than the hallway and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Did Seymour really have to live like some sort of cliched villain?

The room was twice the size of Yuna's from what she saw. It seemed to be full of shelves crammed with scrolls, various ornate furniture, and even some exotic plants. The Maester was sitting behind a very long and sturdy wooden table, hands folded and head resting upon them. His face seemed to be more serious than usual and it looked much more dignified in the candlelight.

"You may leave, Tromell," he dismissed in his soft baritone voice. Tromell bowed and quickly left the room, more than likely relieved to be away from the forthcoming situation. "Lady Yuna, please have a seat."

There was a large backless sofa a few feet away from the wooden slab of a table. Yuna assumed that it was what he was hinting at and took a seat amidst a pile of tasseled pillows. The seating was not as comfortable as it looked by any means; it was almost as if the half-guado didn't want anyone staying for long. The summoner was on edge and she hoped that he did not sense it in the darkness. Taking a few deep breaths, Yuna tried to keep her composure as much as possible. Confidence would be her greatest ally in a battle of wits against Seymour.

Seymour finally spoke. "My apologies for arriving so late. I had some ...business to take care of in Macalania." He spoke calmly and softly, which was much different from his usual condescending demeanor. It put Yuna at ease, even if a little bit.

"It's fine," Yuna replied with a forced smile, "Why did you wish to see me at this hour?" she asked politely. It seemed a bit late for an audience with such an important political figure of Spira.

"I wanted you to know that I was sincere in what I said earlier," he replied, violet eyes shining in candlelight. He leaned forward a bit over the table, his broad hands stretching further towards Yuna. "I trust you will keep this matter silent?"

The answer to the question was fairly obvious, but for some reason he needed the summoner to reconfirm what was said earlier.

"Of course I will. I have not told any of my guardians. It's none of my business to tell," she replied truthfully. Seymour knew that she was more than a trustworthy person. Goodness emanated from the lady summoner. "I just want to know… why… did you do it?" Yuna asked with hesitation, almost too scared of the answer.

He remained silent for a few minutes, putting his elongated hand over his mouth in thought.

"Lady Yuna, you are wise for your age. Surely you can only imagine the hardships a half-breed such as I would face?" he said in a quiet tone of voice. Pinpointing Seymour's emotions was a hard task for Yuna. It was almost as if he purposefully kept people's nosy selves out of them.

Yuna gave an understanding nod. "I realize that you didn't have it easy... but was your father so terrible that you had to murder him?"

"No one knew my esteemed father as I did. Not having it easy would be an understatement. Judge me as you wish, but I believe we're far more alike than you'd care to admit, Yuna. We are both half-breeds after all."

Yuna eyes opened widely in complete shock. Though she was certain there were those who hadn't forgotten about her father's blasphemous consummation to an Al Bhed woman, she didn't suspect Seymour to know of it. "How do you kn…"

With a condescending smile returning to his face, he interrupted her mid-sentence. "I might be a half-breed myself, but my Guado sense of smell is keen as ever." Yuna blushed in embarrassment, realizing she had underestimated the heightened senses of the Guado.

"...Oh. Yes... However, I don't remember being too terribly discriminated against for it. I moved to Besaid at a young age and my father's pilgrimage seemed to make the people of Spira forget."

"Ah, I see. So you don't _look_ like a half-breed and therefore are just in your lineage in Yevon's eyes," the Maester replied sarcastically.

Realizing Seymour would be sensitive about such a topic, Yuna attempted her best at explaining herself. "No, that's not what I meant at all! I'm so sorry," she bowed apologetically. "Clearly being half-Al Bhed is a worse offense in the eyes of Yevon. I am very fortunate that I am able to follow in my father's footsteps as a summoner."

"As am I for being appointed the first summoner as Maester. Our paths crossing was not a mere coincidence. Couldn't you feel it at first glance in Luca? Of course, you've proven yourself time and time again to be a well-versed summoner. Half-breeds or not, together we have the power to shape Spira. Of that I'm certain." he said with a beaming, almost arrogant confidence.

Such words put an automatic smile on Yuna's face whether she could help it or not. "I… admire your confidence, Maester. I hope to be as dedicated as you are someday," she admitted.

Seymour hoisted himself up from his throne-like chair and walked around the giant wood slab of a desk, hands behind his back in his usual professional manner. Yuna shifted very uncomfortably in her seat, fearing what the guado Maester would do next. Seconds later, he was before her, his tall frame looming over her in the darkness. He placed an elongated hand on the summoner's shoulder very gently, yet she recoiled at his touch.

"Don't be afraid, Yuna. Simply call me Seymour. We are well passed formalities," he assured her, his voice soft and velvety. Except _she_ wasn't passed formalities. She was going to be married to virtually a complete stranger whom she knew nothing about sans the fact that he murdered the patriarch of Guadosalam. Even still, Yuna was not afraid. Clearly Seymour proposed for a reason. It would be ridiculous to do away with her, right?

"I'm not afraid," said Yuna in reply, "I'm just unsure if I trust you yet."

The Maester looked bit surprised as if he wasn't expecting such an answer, but quickly masked it with his usual smirk.

"...I see. Well, it seems like we're done here. We both know were we stand in this arrangement. I've detained you long enough." He then escorted the young summoner to the door. "Goodnight, Yuna."

The massive door to Seymour's chamber was immediately opened up by Tromell. Yuna assumed he was probably listening for a good portion of the discussion; she didn't doubt the guado possessed better hearing abilities.

"This way, M'Lady," he commanded as usual in a much quieter tone as to not disturb the echoing halls. Yuna followed eagerly, happy to be away from such an awkward situation. After walking down the winding halls, the two finally reached Yuna's room. Tromell stood in place for a moment and gave Yuna an odd stare. 'What is it this time?' she wondered silently to herself.

"Please, Lady Yuna. Do not be too quick to judge Lord Seymour," the servant finally spoke. Before she could reply, Tromell took off down the corridor as fast as his long guado legs would carry him. That one certainly had much more to him than met the eye. Then again, Seymour did as well. The guado suddenly seemed like a far more complex bunch than the people of Spira gave them credit for.

Finally stepping into her room, Yuna collapsed on the the massive bed and immediately sunk into the five layers of bedding. She was deep in thought and could not sleep. One thing was for certain; she missed her guardians and wished she could talk to Lulu or Rikku about the situation. Hiding things from her loved ones was not her intention, but she couldn't get them involved in this political mess. Soon the summoner fell into sleep mid-thought….


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Is Yunie gonna be okay?" The guardians were settling into their quarters at the Travel Agency which was almost as cold inside as it was outside. Huddled in a blanket on one of the agency bunks, the little Al Bhed girl looked confused as she questioned the motives of her cousin.

Tidus stoked the fireplace in the room, deciding to remain silent. Wakka sat on the lower bunk with Lulu clearly overcome with Al Bhed prejudice, Auron leaned on the wall by the fireplace, and Kimahri sat alone in a far corner opposite end of the room. No one replied immediately because they all felt a mutual concern for Yuna's well-being, even if the Maester did promise to take care of her.

"She'll be fine… I promise," finally interjected Tidus out of the silence. It took every bit of self-control he had to hold back his pent-up feelings. He didn't dare break the oath of silence he made to Auron earlier because he was well-aware of the consequences that would follow.

"Seven days until the wedding, huh? I wish I could see her before then," said Rikku, growing more anxious by the second. She wasn't alone in her feelings, but her age gave away her passion. Finally, Tidus climbed to the top of the bunk and sat next to the girl of only fifteen years of age.

"It'll be fine!" he patted her on the head, "we'll visit before the wedding happens." The young man wasn't sure how he'd accomplish such a task, but he was certain staying put for nine days wasn't a risk worth taking.

"Bevelle isn't very far away," Lulu chimed in. "We could at least try to visit Yuna."

"Yeah! Chin up, everyone!" retorted the cheerful teenager. "We'll all see Yuna soon and be on our way again with the pilgrimage." Tidus wasn't sure if his words would be a reality, but did did know the morale of the party relied on positivity much as the Zanarkand Abes' victory did back when he was star player on the team. Sometimes a few encouraging words supplied a better team performance even when the odds were against them.

"She's in the hands of Yevon, now. What could be so bad about it, ya?" Wakka asked naively as usual.

Rikku hopped off the bunk and glared at Wakka with her angry swirled eyes. "Yevon uses summoners! I can't help but feel suspicious!" she exclaimed, pointing with her gloved hand rather rudely.

Wakka shook his head in dismissal of the young Al-Bhed. "No way. I'd trust Yevon over an Al Bhed any day!"

Tidus squeezed in between the two before things got out-of-hand. "Come on, you guys! Cut it out! Is this what Yuna would want?" They immediately ceased their behaviour with a 'hmph!'. Playing mediator with such strong conflicting personalities wasn't easy.

"Would you mind coming outside with me?" Rikku asked Tidus, walking towards the door. The young man shrugged and followed. Before leaving, Auron gave Tidus a menacing glare as if to say 'don't follow her', but he ignored and went regardless.

Outside of the travel agency, the wind and snow finally settled down. Rikku leaned against the outside wall with her arms crossed. She had an exaggerated pout on her face. "Something about this stinks," she finally spoke. Comically, Tidus began to sniff himself. He had just showered, after all. Rikku smacked him instinctively. "Not that kind of stink!"

"I know," he responded with a laugh. His tone quickly became serious ,"What did you mean by Yevon using summoners? I thought they were important."

"They ARE important. Yevon doesn't have to soil their hands when they have lots of summoners to defeat Sin for them!" she replied. "Why can't we see Yunie for ten whole days? I'm a little scared, y'know?"

Tidus nodded in agreement. "Well, I never trusted Seymour. You're right, though; after Operation Mi'ihen, it seems like everyone's disposable to Yevon. I just hope she's okay… I feel like such scum for letting her go like that," he admitted to Rikku, kicking the snow in frustration.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault... we both know there's no stopping that girl once she's made up her mind. Yunie probably had a good reason for doing this."

"I hope so," Tidus responded, not completely put at ease. "So… Rikku. How do you know Yuna anyway? It seems weird to me that you appeared almost out of nowhere and then decided to be one of her guardians."

Rikku now slid down the wall and sat in the snow, her face shrouded in shade from the agency's awning. "She's my cousin," she replied solemnly. "I know the Al Bhed who tried capturing her. I tried capturing her, too. Please don't think we're bad people because you don't know the whole story."

The young blonde male sat down next to his fellow guardian and looked her right in the eyes, sharing her concern for their friend. "Listen, Rikku... Yuna could be in danger. I have a plan to get her- "

"That's enough!"

A voice cut in through the conversation like a knife. It was none other than Auron. The two teens immediately looked up in shock while slumped on the floor of the Agency at the gruff guardian who was fully equipped with a scowl. They hopped up from the cold snow in unison.

"You two will do nothing but cause trouble for Yuna if you try to interfere with the Maester's terms," Auron scolded. "Did you really think a boy claiming to be from Zanarkand and an Al Bhed would be allowed to just traipse into Bevelle? You have no idea what fire you're playing with."

The two hung their heads in shame from being reprimanded like school children. Auron was right; they were both considered heathens according to Yevon.

"Got any better ideas, old man?" Rikku asked sarcastically.

"Yes. It's called waiting seven days until the wedding," Auron replied, dishing back her sarcasm. "After the ceremony takes place, we will take Yuna back into our custody."

"Yeah? And then what happens? We continue Yunie's pilgrimage?" questioned Rikku.

Auron remained silent for a few minutes. "We will do whatever Yuna wishes."

Tidus did not speak, but merely observed the two. As someone who tended to speak before thinking, observation was a skill the blitzball player only developed upon his arrival in Spira. He couldn't quite put his finger on the reason, but Yuna's pilgrimage always seemed to shroud the guardians in an air of melancholy. This situation was no different. Though he'd never admit it, even Auron seemed a bit concerned for Braska's daughter.

"You know she's gonna defeat sin. She's got her mind made up." Rikku's voice was filled with disappointment and her eyebrows arched into an expression filled with sadness.

"That is her decision to make, not yours," Auron sternly advised. "Just lend her your support and do not cause her any trouble. Behave yourselves." With those words, he strode back inside of the Travel Agency, the door slamming behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Seymour was up and ready before sunrise, as usual. The guado race itself did not require much sleep and he had much to accomplish today on top of his duties as Maester. He was to meet with the other Maesters to discuss a top-secret matter; his father's death. He felt no fear of the consequences. Maester Mika certainly favored him above the others; surely he'd just give him a slap on the wrist and demand everyone else kept quiet. Still, why did he even agree to turn himself in? It would've been easier to keep Yuna quiet and instill fear in her.

He couldn't bring himself to inflict harm upon the young summoner in any way. She was vital for his plan; he would become the Final Aeon, and then Sin. In order to forge an unbreakable bond between summoner and guardian, she had to trust him one hundred percent with her life. Such a bond would take time to grow and nurture, especially after his good-for-nothing father left her a nice little present at the Farplane. Father. Even in death he found a way to bring Seymour unending misery.

He had to put his thoughts aside for now. In front of him at his desk was a pile of scrolls both relating to Spira and Macalania temple. Such tasks were droll, but he was a very dedicated Maester and made sure to never procrastinate. Leafing through, he saw letters requesting more funding for temples, proposals for new laws in Luca… 'What's this?' he thought. It was yet another report of a missing summoner. As an intuitive man, he knew the Al Bhed were undoubtedly behind the disappearing summoners. But where were they hiding them?

It eliminated more competition to reach Zanarkand, he thought darkly. As long as they didn't meddle in his affairs and take his summoner away, there would be no conflict of interest. Bevelle had the tightest security in all of Spira except for Luca during Blitzball season, and all entrances in the city had a checkpoint that scanned for Al Bhed and criminals alike.

After completing some paperwork, it was finally time. The Maesters were to meet before dawn in the Yevon High Court. Seymour changed from his casual robes into his usual formal garb and made his way over to the courtroom. As he walked confidently down the long, dark corridors, servants awake at this hour serving noblemen gave grand Yevon prayers to the Maester. It sent a wave of superiority through Seymour as he 'graciously' dismissed them one by one. Years ago he was looked down upon by those who now revered him. How the tides have turned.

Outside of the courtroom, two Yevon guards in their brightly colored orange uniforms and machina weapons escorted Seymour inside to his throne-like chair in the chamber. He was early, of course, and soon after Grand Maester Mika followed with a pair of guards as well as Kelk Ronso, and last but not least, the short and stout Kinoc who looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else.

Once the group settled in, Maester Mika was adamant about getting straight to the point. "Maester Seymour Guado: why have you summoned us all at such an early hour?" he asked in a crackly voice commonly heard in the morning by those not yet awake.

"I assure you, Grand Maester, I have requested an audience for good reason," replied Seymour. Of course, reporting bad news first thing in the morning before the Maesters had time to fully awaken was a tactic he was willing to use. "It appears my father had appeared on the Farplane not too long ago and left a present for my future wife."

Mika looked puzzled by the statement. "Lord Jyscal?" he rubbed his eyes, still filled with morning sand. "Impossible! How could the dead return from the Farplane?"

"It would appear that he didn't leave the Farplane, he just simply left a sphere for whoever found it. That person happened to be Yuna," Seymour elaborated to Mika, who still looked puzzled.

"I'm not following, Maester Seymour. Why would your deceased father drop a sphere?"

"It would appear he returned by his own will from the Farplane because I was the one who executed him," he explained to Mika very matter-of-factly. The entire room grew very silent as the congregation mulled over what the guado had just told them.

"Hmph, I had a feeling there was something off about you," said Kinoc, breaking the silence. "Maester Mika, I think I speak for everyone when I say there is no room for patricide in the Yevon high Court."

Mika put up a withered hand to silence the bald, fat man. "Maester Kinoc, you know everyone in the court has their own history."

The strong, silent Kelk Ronso decided to speak up against the matter. "Are you defending Seymour's actions, Lord Mika?" he asked, somewhat shocked in his grizzly voice. "How are we to trust a murderer within our own court?"

"Maester Seymour, have you any words to defend your actions? If word got out about this matter, it would shake the faith in Yevon's followers, and that would be problematic indeed." Mika seemed to be the only Maester offering the Seymour any respite. He was, after all, the one who advocated for his Maesterhood after his father's death. He was sure Mika and Kinoc had murky pasts themselves. Who were they to judge his actions after the countless wars and disposable lives they took when attempting to conquer Sin?

"Please, I understand why you are all unwilling to trust me. The fact of the matter is, I did murder Jyscal and I'd do it again if I could. He was a wretched man who abused both his wife and son and was highly unfit as a leader of the guado," Seymour explained very honestly. "Punish me as you wish, but I beg your forgiveness, Lord Mika, and wish to resume my duties as a summoner and high priest if you would allow it."

Mika put a gnarled finger up to his chin in thought while the others stayed quiet, waiting for the verdict. "The murder for a Yevon high official is a treasonous crime, Seymour. Please understand that I am obligated to punish you to the fullest extent of the law. You are correct, however, in the fact that your father was not a just man. His loved ones seemed to suffer the brunt of it," Mika explained to Seymour, thought it appeared to pain him to do so. "Having advocated for your Maesterhood, I know that you are a very capable man, though young and vengeful, of performing your duties with immense skill that surpases your father."

"Quit with this monologue, Mika!" Kinoc shouted disrespectfully at the ancient Maester. "A murderer is a murderer! Seymour needs to be punished to the fullest extent of the law!"

"Maester Kinoc," began Seymour, "Why would I turn myself in if I felt no guilt about the matter? I could have easily taken care of it and kept Lady Yuna quiet." Maester Kinoc had no reply to the statement, knowing it was at least partially true.

Kelk Ronso seemed a bit more forgiving on the subject than Kinoc. "Maester Mika is correct, you've proven to be much more dedicated than your father, but must we watch our own backs around you from this point forward?"

"Please, Kelk Ronso. I understand the point you are trying to make, but my father was an extremely personal matter. I harbor no ill will towards any of you and wouldn't dream of harming my Maester brethren," replied Seymour with sincerity.

The three men looked at each other with conflicting glances. Seymour knew he undoubtedly had Mika on his side, Kelk was on the fence, and Kinoc would probably never be convinced. Seymour was asked to leave the court as the three decided his fate. The worst that could possibly happen was the revocation of his Maesterhood. He knew execution would not be an option, especially in the current fragile condition of Spira and that the other Maesters enjoyed putting up an innocent front of Yevon themselves. If his current position of power was revoked, he could just as easily live in Guadosalam and resume Yuna's pilgrimage without his current responsibilities in the way. No matter the punishment, he had no fear of the outcome. He hadn't feared anything in a very long time.

After about half past the hour, the blue haired guado was summoned back into the courtroom. It seemed after a great deal of bickering, the three men had finally made a decision.

Mika stood before Seymour on the balcony, clearing his throat. "Maester Seymour Guado. We will allow you to resume your position as Maester as it is a lifelong commitment once sworn into the Yevon High Court." He stopped and took a deep breath. The news was clearly hard for the elder to deliver to Seymour. "As for your punishment: you will be kept in solitary confinement until tomorrow morning and will be placed at the mercy of the Yevon High Executioner Zargat Ronso!"

Zargat Ronso was a fearsome being; he stood over seven feet tall and his fur was charcoal black. Rarely did he ever say a word to anyone, but it was well-known that he took his work very seriously, as all Ronso did. Even knowing this, Seymour was not frightened in the least by the sentence. A night of enduring hell was nothing compared to his past. He was a little disappointed that he would not be experiencing the sweet release of death.

"I still don't think it's harsh enough," spat Kinoc. Kelk Ronso stood up, bowed to Mika, and left as quickly as he could as he no longer wish to deal with the matter. Two guards immediately entered the room, bound Seymour's arms, and led him to the dungeon below via elevator. The hallways in the Bevelle underground were eerily dark. Luckily, Seymour's violet guado eyes lent him slightly superior vision to that of a human.

Why did he subject himself to any of this and agree to Yuna's terms? Was it really only to further his ultimate plan of becoming Sin and ending suffering for all? The sentence was a little more extreme than he initially thought. Even still, he regretted nothing and knew that his father's murder would no longer be a wedge between them. Distrust among the four Maesters was nothing new for any of them; this matter simply just gave Kinoc a reason to hate him.

After walking for nearly a mile through the underground catacombs, Seymour finally reached his fate. The two guards pushed two huge wooden doors open with all of their might and revealed the inside of the Yevon execution chamber. Though not all who entered were executed, it was a fearsome sight to behold nonetheless. Of course, this wasn't Seymour's first visit to this part of the underground nor was he disturbed by it in the least.

The hulking Zargat Ronso appeared almost immediately before the blue-haired guado who gave a humble bow with his arms still bound. Zargat was clad in steel armor and had his arms crossed, his face looking unamused. He motioned for the guards to follow him without a single word and they led Seymour over to a large cage similar to one used for housing birds, but human sized.

Finally, Zargat spoke. "Remove clothing." His voice was deep and grizzly almost to the point of being inaudible. Seymour obeyed without hesitation, though he wasn't sure if the ronso was referring to his lower half. Once he shed his over robes and was about to remove his pants, he looked up at the ronso who gave a nod for him to proceed. The lack of modesty disturbed Seymour more than the actual punishment. He then walked into the cage bare naked. The door was promptly shut and the cage itself was hoisted about 20 feet into the air. No one had to explain what came after; he was to wait in the cold, steel prison cell until Zargat was ready to deal with him.

This isolation was enough to break any man's spirit, however this was but a walk in the park for Seymour. Remembering back to old times when he was stranded in Baaj temple, Seymour sat on the ground with his legs crossed, palms face up and began to meditate. Putting himself in another location mentally was a huge survival tactic when he was exiled to Baaj temple. After suffering an unfathomable amount of emotional damage and mental anguish by the abandonment of his father and loss of his mother, apathy now filled the void. He didn't care about Yevon, he didn't care about the guado, Spira, Sin, love, or life; nothing. It was all pointless. Fighting for life was futile when it would easily be taken away in the end. That is why he would end it all himself.

It was such thoughts that made him envy Yuna. She was a decade younger than he and already had such a mature outlook on life, being surrounded by such unconditional love from her guardians. Perhaps things could have been different for him if he had grown up in such an environment. All that became of his upbringing was negativity. Fear, uncertainty, self-loathing, and now… apathy. From it all he became a master manipulator and deceitful to everyone. It wasn't necessarily what he wanted, but it was all he could do to survive in such a cutthroat world.

Before he knew it, the cage was lowered and Seymour snapped out of his meditation, still remaining seated once it reached the chamber floor. It was his turn.

The midnight black-furred ronso appeared before him with his icy cold feline stare and motioned for the Yevon guards to take Seymour from the cage. He was then brought over to a stone wall with suspended shackles and had his long guado hands placed in each, barely fitting the human-sized cuffs. He was suspended in mid-air and completely vulnerable. He hadn't felt such humiliation in a long time.

Zargat walked over to the guado face-to-face with his favorite whip and looked him directly in the eyes.

"It been long time since I punish Maester," he told Seymour, his serious face creeping into a menacing toothy grin. He had several teeth missing and his breath was horrible to boot. The guado was certain he would be merciless. "Mika order me not to kill you. Very lucky guado, I go easy on you." Of course, 'easy' to a professional torturer meant absolutely nothing.

Without warning, Zargat Ronso cracked the whip sharply on Seymour's exposed back. The Maester gave a small grunt of pain to his own dismay and he felt the intense blow of sharp pain. He'd let himself show weakness. Thrilled, the crazed ronso had another crack at Seymour who clenched his teeth in order to let no more hint of his pain escape.

"Maester soft. Guado weak. No match for ronso strength!" he exclaimed, sending another lashing at Seymour. Blood from his back splattered all over the stone floor and wall. Some of it found its way on Zargat's fur, but he simply groomed it off similarly to a housecat. After the twentieth lashing which happened to be Seymour's upper thigh, he was barely conscious.

"We done for now. Lucky guado." he grunted at Seymour's limp body and walked away. The guards released him from his shackles and looked down with fear and concern for the Maester. It was a sad sight to see such a highly-regarded Yevon official helplessly lying on the floor.

"Begone… fools…" Seymour managed to squeeze out with every ounce of breath. He did not need their pity or his own. The guards obeyed and a small hypello medic made his way over from the dark depths of the chamber.

"Ish time for healingsh, yesh?" He began casting low-level cure spells and gave Seymour some potions. Clearly his task was to keep the prisoners barely alive to endure even more torture. Even with the hypello's spells and potions, his body throbbed from every limb. With the cold drafts of the underground, it felt as though a thousand steel daggers were penetrating his back. His breathing was heavy and felt as though he'd never catch his breath.

The two guards carefully picked up Seymour and placed him gently on the floor back inside his cage from earlier. This time, he was supplied an unclean blanket to protect his mostly open wounds from the drafts above.

'This is all your fault, Jyscal. Fuck you,' he thought with bitter hatred while lying motionless on the steel floor. It was the first time he had actually felt such intense emotions since committing patricide and it hurt his pride more than ever to be successfully humiliated as an outcome of it. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. All he could do was grip hopelessly onto the blanket in an almost childlike manner until next morning when his punishment was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The light of dawn beamed through the enormous bay window and shone upon a peacefully sleeping Yuna. It was the most restful night's sleep she'd gotten in months; there was no impending death caused by Sin or Wakka's snoring to disturb her. The young summoner slowly awoke with a yawn and sat up against the headboard of the colossal bed. Suddenly, the situation hit her like a wave crashing onto rocks; she was completely alone and vulnerable without her guardians. How was she to know Seymour could be trusted? Could she even trust Yevon?

Someone knocked on the door. Yuna jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed herself. "One minute, please!" she said politely to whomever was on the other side.

The young acolyte Irma was standing on the other side with a tray of gourmet food with the most pleasing aroma. She giggled at Yuna's embarrassment. "Please, Lady Yuna. We're both women, no need to be so modest. They'd never send a man to attend to you so early in the morning!"

Yuna was most certainly relieved to see another female around her age and smiled brightly. "Thank you!" she graciously bowed.

"Don't worry about the formalities on someone like me; you're going to marry a Maester soon." the acolyte sang happily, placing the tray on the table in the middle of the room. She set up a neat place setting for Yuna.

Although she was grateful, Yuna really didn't have much of an appetite. Nonetheless, she began pouring herself a cup of tea and prepared a plate of hot breakfast to be polite.

"Guards are swarming all over the court this morning and I heard rumor all of the Maesters were here. I wonder if it's because of the wedding. Looks like it's going to be a huge event!" the excitable girl reported to Yuna.

'I wonder if that means he turned himself in after all,' Yuna thought, not daring to speak of it to Irma. She didn't think the marriage itself was important enough for all Maesters to show up and to have such high-volume security. Being Braska's daughter was certainly noteworthy but it didn't make her particularly special.

"Hmmm… maybe they have something important to discuss," Yunareplied, truthfully.

"I guess you're right. I have to get to my class on Yevon history," Irma groaned, making a face in disgust at her future commitment. "I'll see you later, feel free to leave your room in the meantime."

And that was precisely what Yuna was going to do. She decided to abandon the breakfast after a few bites, brushed her hair, and wandered out into the courtyards of the Bevelle High Court. The lush green gardens and iconic red architecture spanned as far as her eyes could see in the glorious glimmering sun of morning. Acolytes were bustling in and out of buildings while holding armfuls of scrolls. Irma was spot on; there were guards holding machina weapons stationed at all entrances. The sight of machina made Yuna feel a bit uneasy similarly to the use of weaponry at Operation Mi'ihen. It seemed to further illustrate Yevon's hypocrisy; preach one thing and practice another.

"Lady Yuna," called out a stern-sounding voice behind the summoner while she was observing the vast infrastructure of Yevon. She turned around and saw a gruff bearded guard equipped with machina walking towards her direction.

"Y-yes?" she replied nervously, hoping she wasn't in trouble. Two other guards soon joined him.

"We are under strict orders to take you to Maester Mika," he replied while the other guards surrounded her. She had no choice but to comply. She followed the three guards, her heart beating wildly as they took her on a walk down the long pathway paved with ornate patterns and greenery. After what felt like a mile, the group went inside of a mammoth structure; it was none other than the Yevon High Court. After trekking into the main hall and viewing the large multi-story courtroom, the guards brought Yuna over to a side area that appeared to have several different smaller rooms. They were offices for the various Maesters and Yevon officials. Two guards dressed in similar uniforms were standing guard outside of an ornate wooden entrance. Clearly it was Mika's location.

The two guards saluted. "We have brought Lady Yuna, upon Mika's request." The other guard nodded and returned inside to inform Mika. After emerging with the Maester's approval, Yuna was quickly ushered in and the large doors were promptly slammed behind her. Like most of the indoors in Bevelle, Mika's office was depressingly dark and dimly lit by candlelight. He was facing away from Yuna and the two guards who brought her inside, apparently too busy to give his guest a proper greeting.

There were luxurious seats in front of Mika's desk area, but Yuna decided not to sit until told to do so out of respect. After a few minutes, the Grand Maester turned around with a stern look.

"You may have a seat, Lady Yuna. Guards, please leave," he ordered immediately. At this point, Yuna wasn't quite as nervous because she had a hunch that the meeting was regarding Seymour. She wondered if Mika would allow their union after finding out the news. Perhaps it was for the better if she didn't marry Seymour if it were to cause so much trouble.

"Lady Yuna, I believe you know some confidential information that could seriously hurt the Court's image," spoke Mika very bluntly, deciding not to waste any time. A deepened frown could be seen underneath his iconic mustache. Yuna was relieved that he didn't try beating around the bush.

"That is correct, Lord Mika. Lord Jyscal dropped a sphere at the farplane and I immediately stashed it away. None of my guardians have knowledge about it, I can assure you," she explained quick and to the point. She was beginning to sound like Seymour.

Mika clasped his hands together and twiddled his wrinkled fingers aggressively. Clearly this was a nervous habit he reserved for when he was on edge.

"I am aware of what has happened, Lady Yuna," he spoke in a passive aggressive tone of voice. Yuna's heart beat lightning fast. She had never formally met Maester Mika, was to marry Seymour, and felt like he already heavily disliked her. Being a devout follower of Yevon, she did not want to get off on the wrong foot with the man who held the highest position of power in Spira.

"Are you naive? How could you approach someone who murdered their father? Lady Yuna, why on Earth are you going through with any of this? I have heard good things about you, and yet, you've let yourself get tangled up in a web of conflict with the very man you are to be wed!" he ranted on, his voice becoming stronger from his fury.

Yuna wanted to sink back into her chair in embarrassment. She had been naive in confronting someone who murdered their father and expecting him to comply with her offer. She was lucky that Seymour decided to agree to her terms without murdering her in cold blood.

"Maester Mika, I… I only wanted what's best for the people of Spira," she replied, fighting back tears. All she ever wanted was to help everyone, even if it meant sacrificing herself. She always put her own interests second. They were not important if they did not help the needs of many.

"While that is noble of you, Lady Yuna," Mika scoffed, "You now know a terrible secret and I am unsure if you are able to keep it quiet. Lord Seymour is a powerful summoner whom I advocated for leadership as Maester. If word were to get out - to anyone - the faith of all Yevon followers would be shattered. I cannot afford to lose support during these dark times when Sin attacks my people almost daily."

Of course, it was all about keeping up appearances. That's all it ever was with Yevon. Yuna felt her faith in the teachings slip even further away. Machina? Murder? Lies? Deception? These were all contradictory to her faith. And here she was; being reprimanded by the highest official in Spira because she found out a secret by no fault of her own. This made Yuna feel sadness more than anything, and yet the patient summoner also began to feel heavy frustration at not being able to explain herself properly.

"Maester Mika," she began in a firm tone of voice, "As a summoner and follower of Yevon, I too have an obligation to the people of Spira. That is why I choose to follow through with this marriage. Seymour may have murdered his father, but admitting it to the court means he's serious about the marriage, don't you think? I'm not sure if I can completely trust him, but that is a chance I am willing to take if it gives Spira hope."

Mika remained silent for a few minutes, mulling over what the young summoner said. "It appears both of you have made up your minds about this matter. I hope you realize Seymour must endure severe punishment because of your foolish actions."

Yuna's face was instantly overcome with concern. "How… severe, Maester?" She had no idea the court would do anything so drastic to Seymour's well-being. Perhaps a reprimanding, community service of some sort, but 'severe punishment' was beyond her predictions.

Mika sighed heavily and shook his head at Yuna's ignorance. She was only 17 and it seemed the ancient Yevon figurehead expected more from her. "He is imprisoned in the Bevelle Underground and left in the possession of Zargat Ronso for the remainder of this day. I have seen to it that he will survive, but you should hope that Seymour will be in proper condition for your wedding come eight days from now."

Yuna's heart sank. The news was worse than she expected. How could Mika let the Yevon court do this to their fellow brethren? "H-how could you do this to him? Isn't admitting one's sins good enough in the eyes of Yevon?"

"Lady Yuna, I was not happy about the decision either. I trust Maester Seymour and have tremendous faith in his abilities as a leader and summoner," Mika explained to Yuna, "But the court must make decisions as a whole. How are the others to know they can still trust Seymour amongst themselves? This is simply a demonstration of the Court's Power to ensure he will not murder again." He closed his eyes and his eyebrows arched into a sad expression. "I am unfortunately the only one who holds any regard for Seymour. I almost see him… as a son more so than his own father did."

The puzzle was beginning to piece itself together. Yuna realized that Mika was equally if not more upset over the situation than she was because he genuinely cared for Seymour. She empathized with him and realized why he was so angry with her.

"Maester Mika, I'm so sorry," she apologized, standing up and giving a Yevon prayer. "I wasn't thinking about how much grief I'd cause everyone. If there's anything I can do..."

"Give me the sphere so I can destroy it," Mika demanded, interrupting the summoner, "and when he returns, take care of him. I'm not sure why Seymour decided to marry a young and inexperienced summoner such as you, but it is now your duty to take care of your betrothed."

Though Mika's words were not without truth, they were harsh nonetheless. The summoner lacked confidence at times and her guardians were always there to offer her support when she was feeling inadequate as a summoner. Even Seymour seemed to have nothing but admiration for Yuna. She chose not to let Mika bring her down; she still had to remain strong for those who had faith in her and now for her own marriage. She wasn't sure if she could earn Mika's favor from this point forward, but she would try to not interfere with anymore affairs of Yevon after this experience.

"Yes, Lord Mika. I'll take care of Maester Seymour when he returns," she promised.

"Very good. You are dismissed, Lady Yuna," he replied, his bad mood lifting from before.

After being escorted back outside by guards, the teen summoner sat upon a nearby rock in the warm sunlight, gathering her thoughts. How was she to spend the rest of her day knowing Seymour was being punished? Even if he deserved it under Yevon law, the thought of her future husband in pain was upsetting. Beside the rock was a quaint pond teeming with exotic fish she'd never seen before. Even the tropical island of Besaid didn't carry such a variety of colors in its oceans. They calmed her down, even if for a little while.

"Good morning, Lady Yuna," piped a familiar voice. It was none other than Tromell, Seymour's green-haired, lanky servant. She was actually very happy to see him.

"Oh, good morning, Tromell. Sorry, I didn't see you standing there," she replied half-heartedly by default.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you," he said, observing her disinterested mood.

Of course, it was nothing personal against Tromell, so she managed to force a smile for the guado servant. "No, not at all," she assured him, "I was wondering… could we talk, you and I?"

Tromell became a little uneasy from the question. It was likely that he didn't converse with many people besides Seymour and the guado people. "Y-yes, m'lady I suppose we could, let us go somewhere other than out here." His body language indicated that he was a bit wary around the armed guards.

He led Yuna once again into the dark corridors of Bevelle. His final destination was a giant arboretum with an elegant glass ceiling that allowed sunlight to dance around the room. It was quiet from all of the bustling outdoors of Bevelle and only a few other guado were present among the greenery and flora.

"What is this place, Tromell?" Yuna asked softly. It had a much more positive vibe than the other structures.

"It is a guado sanctuary," he happily informed her, choosing to sit underneath a tree near a stone bench. "Us guado have a connection with nature and need a place to commune with it." He closed his eyes while leaning against the trunk of a tree that was fully equipped with twisted vines.

Yuna couldn't help but smile in wonder at the sight. She had never seen Tromell so at peace before. "Please, tell me about the guado. I need to know more if I am to wed Seymour."

"Ahhh, I am delighted to hear of your interest in our culture, Lady Yuna," Tromell immediately opened his eyes. This was the first time she had ever seen him calm and relaxed. "The guado are deeply in-tune with nature and rely on it in all facets of life."

Intrigued, Yuna took a seat a few feet away from Tromell on the lush grass. She sat down very ladylike with her legs crossed to one side.

"That is why we live in Guadosalam. Without nature, we would be powerless," continued Tromell.

Yuna had so many questions already. "What about… half guados?" she asked, curious of Seymour's own connection with nature.

Tromell grew a bit tense over the question. "Lord Seymour is the only half-guado to be born in a hundred years. They are only half reliant on nature and can live in cities such as Bevelle with little to no yearning for greenery. A full-blood guado such as I… I need to be here daily when Lord Seymour visits Bevelle."

Yuna now understood why Tromell acted so awkward most of the time; He was out of his element. Having sworn servitude to Seymour meant leaving Guadosalam and visiting uncomfortable environments. This gave her new respect for the guado servant. He was very dedicated to his responsibilities and Yuna certainly identified with that.

"A hundred years… is a half-guado really that rare?" she wondered out loud.

"It certainly is, Lady Yuna," replied Tromell, "We were not always on the best of terms with humans… Lord Seymour's birth was not well-received by either race."

Yuna could feel the uncomfortable direction the conversation was headed. She did not want to delve too deep into Seymour's past just yet because she couldn't even imagine the hardship he endured at such a young age. "Is... he alright?" she decided to change the subject.

"Lord Seymour has endured far worse, Lady Yuna. He will be fine. I, too, worry for his well-being… Zargat Ronso is not known for being merciful," Tromell informed Yuna.

"Maester Mika said the same thing. He was really unhappy with my actions, and… I hope I didn't ruin things for Seymour," she told him while nervously fiddling with her white and pink gradient sleeves.

"Worry not. If the Court found out some other way, Lord Seymour's punishment would have been much more severe," he reassured his Lord's fiance.

Now that her mind was a bit more at ease, Yuna decided to resume talking about the guado with Tromell. He told her many interesting things as the sun moved its way over the arboretum ceiling. He explained to Yuna the importance of family ties; it was very uncommon and frowned down upon for a husband and wife to separate under any circumstance. Widows never remarried; marriage was sacred until both partners met again on the Farplane. Such dedication was endearing to Yuna. She once dreamed of having a family of her own, though she knew she could not bring another life into Spira until Sin was finally defeated. The pain of losing both her mother and father at such a young age still resonated after all of those years. How could she leave her own children alone in the world if something happened to her?

Tromell explained that a wife would bear at least one child to continue the family name and that infertility was strictly a human ailment. Since the guado lived about 40 years longer than humans, there was no need to have more than a few children. He then explained the heightened senses of the guado. Their connection with nature provided them with superior hearing, smell, and speed. They lacked endurance for battle, so the guado opted to refrain from fighting unless they deemed it absolutely necessary. Yuna was thrilled to hear that since she herself was never a fan of useless violence.

Before they knew it, the grand glass ceiling was shrouded in beautiful pinks and oranges of sunset. Tromell had prepared a plate of traditional guado food at around noon and they had just picked the last of it. After afternoon flew by and Yuna enjoyed their talk immensely. She had new respect for Seymour's dedicated servant.

"Thank you so much for everything, Tromell," Yuna said with a bright smile. "I feel much better."

Tromell returned her cheerful expression. "The pleasure was all mine. Is there anything else I can do for you, m'lady?"

She thought for a few moments and remembered Mika's words about the sphere. "Ah, yes, there is something… if you wouldn't mind. Could you bring Maester Mika something important for me?" After seeing Tromell's puzzled look she added, "I can't show you here, it's a possession in my room."

The summoner and servant trekked back to Yuna's quarters. She closed and locked the door to ensure privacy from those who walked the hallways.

"Here, this is what started it all," she handed Tromell the sphere which was hidden in an armoire with whatever little belongings Yuna had.

Suddenly within Tromell's elongated guado hands, the floating figure of Maester Jyscal appeared to deliver the pre-recorded message. "L-Lord Jyscal!" he exclaimed, nearly dropping the sphere in total shock.

"Tromell… why did he come back and give the sphere to me?" questioned Yuna. She still remembered Auron's words about an 'unclean death', figuring the older and wiser guardian already drew a spot-on conclusion. "The sphere said to stop his son… but he doesn't fault him. Please, I need to know something. I feel so confused and lost in the dark."

He shook his vine-like hair left and right and released a long, heavy sigh. "Lord Jyscal was quite a revolutionary leader, but unfortunately he was not well-suited for fatherhood," he began, sitting his tall frame on a comfy ottoman at the foot of Yuna's mammoth bed. "His marriage to a human was more of a political move rather than for love and I think she understood the importance of the racial ties between human and guado; after all, we were all united under one common affliction named Sin."

Yuna sat back on an elegant armchair across from the guado. The beginning of this tragic story sounded similar to Seymour and Yuna's reasoning for engagement.

"Both human and guado were outraged over the marriage. I remember finding it a bit repulsive myself at first, especially after having married my wife of guado descent two years prior. Soon after, Jyscal brought a son into the world; a human/guado hybrid who was to be the heir to Lord Jyscal's estate. Of course, the citizens of Guadosalam were not pleased in the least by Seymour's birth, and he…" Tromell stopped for a few seconds from the painful recollection of his own memories. "...Lord Jyscal exiled his own wife and son to a remote temple. This was after he was appointed Maester and he feared revolt."

Yuna felt a bit nauseous over the story. She didn't want to hear the rest of it but knew in order to understand her betrothed better, hearing it was absolutely necessary. Sometimes ignorance really was bliss.

"Ahh, I remember him well when he was a young child…" Tromell reminisced, "Lord Seymour was an ambitious young boy who loved learning. He would always be at his mother's side because he felt especially safe in her presence. My own wife took them to Baaj Temple and he learned the arts of summoning. After your father's Calm, Lady Yuna, Lord Seymour was allowed back to work in the temple with Lord Jyscal."

"R-really? Because of my father… Seymour was allowed back into civilization," she repeated back to him in awe. "It's strange, I feel like we're connected in so many ways."

Tromell nodded in agreement. "Yes. Perhaps that is why Lord Jyscal gave you the sphere. He knew that you were the only one who could stop Seymour after such an unfortunate upbringing."

Somehow Yuna felt as though meeting Seymour was no coincidence. Perhaps their union was her destiny. There was no way to tell for sure, but something about it felt right.

"Do you think Seymour is a cold-blooded murderer for what he's done to his father?" Yuna asked bluntly. If anyone's opinion mattered, it was from a guado who knew Seymour since childhood.

"A part of Lord Seymour is cold-blooded; he was never the same upon returning from his exile. The experience left him emotionless. I suppose it was only a matter of time until he took revenge upon his father after all he's been through... When he returns in the morning, Lady Yuna, please take care of him," pleaded the elderly guado. "He hasn't known the affection of a woman since his mother's passing. I think it could help with his negative mindset."

It was strange hearing the same exact words Mika had told her earlier that morning. It seemed as though Tromell and Mika pitied Seymour rather than cared for him because of the past mistakes of Spira. Had the guado maester ever felt unconditional love from anyone? Yuna knew her guardians were always there to give her support and guidance. She wished Seymour could experience the same warmth she had always felt.

"I'll take care of him," she promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Seymour awoke half-naked laying on his side covered in cold sweat. He immediately recognized the frigid chambers where his bed lie. How did he even get there? More importantly, what time was it? His room was always dimly lit and the windows were covered in thick drapes; it was just as he liked it. He attempted to sit up in bed but found himself immobilized by pain which caused him to grunt in frustration. Craning his neck to the left, he caught a glimpse of a sleeping figure in his peripheral vision. It was the petite frame of Yuna; the last person he expected to find in his wake.

A light sleeper, Yuna immediately awakened and rubbed the sand from her eyes. "Oh, you're finally awake!" she exclaimed in a crackly morning voice. She lay on a sofa across from the large canopy bed, cuddled up with a fur blanket. The young summoner slowly arose from her place of rest and walked over to Seymour's bedside. "They brought you back hours ago and you were dead to the world. Do you need some water?"

It took Seymour a few minutes to process what was happening before he could respond to Yuna. He was confused as to why she would be present at this time and embarrassed at his current weak state. He didn't want her to see him when he was vulnerable and hoped it didn't soil her image of him as a strong leader and a pillar of strength. Finally realizing the question that was asked, he desperately needed water and nodded to Yuna.

The obedient summoner immediately brought over a pitcher of water and poured a glass. The familiar sound made Seymour salivate. His throat felt like sandpaper and he dreamt about water for the duration of his imprisonment. Sitting on the side of his bed she carefully handed his shaking hand the glass, making sure he didn't spill any on the fancy linens. It took him seconds to chug the refreshing beverage and in no time, Yuna refilled the ceramic cup.

Gaining back some strength from the wonders of water, Seymour weakly began to prop himself up against the gigantic wooden backboard of the bed. His muscular frame became exposed as the sheets did not follow his body and the young summoner looked away shyly, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. Even though he was a priest and his career didn't require it, Seymour prioritized being physically fit.

"Can I get you your robes?" she asked with her back turned.

Realizing minutes later that his body was exposed more than Yuna was comfortable with, Seymour pulled the sheets up to his chest. "I'm fine, it's too warm for clothing right now," he replied, sweat still dripping from his brow. Yuna was the last person he'd ever expect to see by his side. He figured Tromell or some acolyte from the infirmary would be nearby to aid him in his recovery.

The wounds on his back still burned almost to the point where his entire backside went numb. Sitting against the backboard made it all the more painful. With a painful sigh, Seymour began attempting to move forward.

"Ah! let me help you!" Yuna rushed over and held onto his arm, attempting to pull him forward. He loathed feeling so helpless. As he shifted forward, Yuna gasped at his now exposed back. He was afraid she'd react in such a way. "Seymour… I…"

"Please, just look away. It's fine," he interrupted before hearing her remark. "Did Tromell send you? I'm a bit curious as to why you're here."

Yuna nodded in reply. "Both Tromell and Maester Mika suggested I take care of you when you return." Ah, as he thought. "...but it was my idea to sleep here overnight. I'm glad I did, you're so weak right now."

Seymour cringed at hearing those words come from Yuna's mouth. This scenario almost seemed worse than the punishment he endured. Suddenly, he felt her gentle hand touch his shoulder.

"Please… I know this hurts your pride - Tromell said it would - but let me try a few things." He'd almost forgotten Yuna was versed in white magic. Before he knew it, she began casting Cura. The impact of the spell increased the pain tenfold for a few moments and he clenched his teeth to avoid letting any sound escape. Just as she was about to cast another spell, Seymour instinctively grasped the summoner's arm to prevent any more pain.

"I realize that you're trying to help, but I do not require it," he said coldly, his piercing violet eyes gazing straight into hers.

"You endured so much pain… last night, your childhood… is it so wrong that someone helps you once in awhile?" she asked Seymour, her eyes glistening with genuine concern. Irritated, he averted her gaze and immediately released her from his clutches. Although he was touched by her, prying into his business was unacceptable. What did such a young and naive girl know about his unfathomable pain?

"I see Tromell took the liberty of discussing my private matters," he said, putting on airs with his expression unamused. "Let me ask you this, Lady Yuna: Have you ever slept upon a stone cold floor, wondering if you'll make it out alive in the morning? Have you ever been so close to death that you could almost taste it?" Her wide-eyed expression gave him the answer he was looking for. "As I thought. You have been coddled; living a life filled with nothing but warmth and those who would sacrifice their life for you. As someone who has been rejected such luxuries and only had themselves to rely on, I refuse to depend on others to help me."

Yuna sat down beside Seymour, her bare feet dangling over the side as she sank into the layers of bedding. "You aren't alone anymore," she said with a genuine, heartwarming smile. Even in the dimly-lit room, the young summoner seemed to illuminate the darkness with her positive demeanor. It was that which Seymour loved - and hated - about her.

She looked curiously at his bare chest. "What are those tattoos, if I may ask?" Usually the mirrored dragons were half-covered by thick layers of Yevonite robes.

Seymour gave a small laugh at the odd change of subject. "The dragons are my family crest. Once old enough, the heir to the family fortune is required to get them."

Yuna's face was awestricken. "Oh! It must have been painful. The detail is beautiful." Seymour really enjoyed how easily excitable Yuna was at times, though from anyone else he would probably be annoyed. After being in thought for a few minutes she asked, "Hmmm, should I get one too?" Not sure if she was joking, Seymour was confused by the question. Of course she'd look good in tattoos, he thought.

He preferred Yuna to keep her innocence as long as possible, so instead he stroked her cheek with his elongated hand. "Not on skin as beautiful as yours."

The summoner withdrew and looked away sheepishly. "I… guess that's a no then. Lulu wouldn't be happy about it anyway," she said with a chuckle, and jumped up from her seat next to him. "Oh! The wounds on your back are looking much better. Do you feel any relief?"

The lacerations on his back did feel much better; he hadn't realized from being distracted. "Hmm, you're right. I suppose I should be thanking you," he admitted reluctantly. Although he'd never openly admit it, Seymour was nothing more than a stubborn child underneath his composed exterior. This stemmed from his upbringing; he felt as though the world owed him for decades of unfair treatment and thus manipulated and used anyone he deemed useful. Based upon his backwards thinking, they were all indebted to him.

"It's no problem ," she said with a radiant smile. "Do you… need anything else? How about something to eat?"

Coincidentally, the half-guado's stomach began to rumble. He didn't want to eat and actually felt quite nauseous, but that was obviously due to not eating since yesterday morning.

"I guess your stomach answered for you." Yuna observed. "I'll go see what I can do." In a matter of seconds, the young caretaker was already out of the room and into the hall.

Slightly relieved to see her go, Seymour knew the first thing he needed to do was find some clothing. He slowly reached his sore legs onto the stone floor and began to hoist himself up with his weakened core muscles. Come on, it wasn't that bad of a punishment. Hurry and get changed, he thought to himself swaying a bit to keep his balance. The wooden wardrobe which housed his garments was about twenty feet across the room. Twenty feet seemed much farther than usual, but he limped over as fast as he could and opened the doors to the grand armoire. He couldn't let anyone see him so… exposed. If Tromell saw his wounds, he'd probably fret about it and be up his ass for the next week.

As he heard someone knock the on the door, the maester quickly grabbed a black silk robe that somewhat resembled a yukata and quickly tied a sash to secure it. Once again, he heard a knock upon his door. "Enter!" he raised his voice, feeling irritated at his visitor's impatience.

To his surprise, Maester Mika accompanied by two guards opened the door to Seymour's chambers as the elderly man stepped inside. The guards remained on the other side of the doors should anyone come to harm their dear leader. Of course, the guado immediately bowed before his master.

"You may rise, Seymour," said Mika promptly.

"Many thanks, Lord Mika," Seymour replied disparagingly. He had absolutely nothing to thank him for.

"Hmph. I see you're back to your old self already," the ancient man mumbled while circling the room with his hands behind his back. "Did your blushing bride tend to you this morning?"

Seymour gave a wide smirk at Mika's sarcastic remark. "Lady Yuna did drop by this morning briefly. What of it?" He knew Mika was simply beating around the bush. Was he nervous about how Seymour would react to the conversation? Bringing two armed guards to his chamber was something Mika had never done before.

"Fine, I'll get to the point," huffed Maester Mika, nervously stroking his chin hairs. "Seymour, why did you agree to the terms of that foolish girl? Don't you realize how much your image will suffer if word gets out about this?" Clearly nervous from discussing such a fragile subject with a murderer, the bearded elder took a seat in the corner of the room, a few yards away from his guado underling.

"My image will not matter once we are wed." Seymour purposefully gave a vague response, hinting at his grand scheme of becoming a final aeon. He still was not sure if Mika was to be trusted. The old man kept a mental encyclopedia of Yevon's dark secrets. Not only that, but he reeked of the Farplane. Seymour's sensitive guado nose definitely knew Mika was an Unsent. He had never discussed it with the other leaders of Spira; their relationship with each other was strictly scholarly.

"That's nonsensical of you to say, Seymour. I know you are no fool; clearly you realize the girl intends to fight Sin and she would have perished with your secret anyway. Now the other Maesters are unsure if they can trust you. I am having a difficult time understanding why you went through with yesterday." Suddenly the truth poured out of Mika. Clearly he was not a fan of Seymour's actions and wanted him to keep his own twisted web of secrets.

Seymour inched a bit closer to Mika and looked at the elder with his piercing violet eyes. "I did it to gain her trust, Lord Mika."

"...you don't mean? You can't be serious!" The elder shook his head and put his hand over his face in disbelief. "You can't go to Zanarkand! You aren't some common pawn for Yevon..."

At the old man's foolish response, Seymour gave a laugh. "Drawing conclusions, I see. Maester Mika, I genuinely respect you as a leader. I see why you have been in power for so long and I know you have deep insight into the cycle of death that revolves around Spira. So tell me this; how many generations have you seen fight the futile battle of the ever-reincarnating Sin? How many summoners have simply thrown away their lives for a moment's peace?"

Mika mopped his forehead with his the sleeve of his robe. Clearly Seymour had struck a nerve with the old man and he was sweating profusely. It gave the guado a surge of joy to see someone held in such high esteem to cower in fear. Did he really think Seymour gave a damn about Yevon and its image?

"It… It's been nearly a century that I have been on this earth. I have seen decades upon decades of destruction and wasted lives. We both know there is no breaking the cycle, you fool!" the usually gentle-voiced Grand Maester was now almost shouting at Seymour.

"That wasn't very nice, Mika," Seymour's reply was lined with sarcasm. "I know this is hard for you to comprehend, but I have a way to break the cycle. Lady Yuna is simply… a tool, if you will." Of course, he didn't know how to end Sin completely, nor did he care to. All that mattered was that he became the Final Aeon in the end.

Mika's face contorted into a confused and disgusted look. The many folds of his ancient face in such dim lighting looked rather grotesque. "Sin will never be gone and the cycle can never be broken. Yu Yevon will always live within Sin and it is for the greater good."

Yu Yevon? Seymour had never heard the name uttered from Mika before. His superior immediately shut his mouth, knowing he already said too much. It was all the guado needed to hear. So something was the cause of the incarnation. If Yuna or any summoners found out about that, there would be a shred of hope of permanently stopping Sin. He couldn't let anyone find out about this if he were to continue his plan. Still; Yevon was a religion shrouded in mystery. Seymour himself was never a follower and felt as though attaining world peace for atonement was absolutely asinine.

"Are you listening, Seymour? You're an intelligent man but I implore you to change your mind on trifling in matters of Sin. Summoners are our tools while we sit safely on the sidelines. You would do well to remember that." At this point, Mika was practically pleading for Seymour not to disrupt the cycle of death in Spira. Naturally, old men were set in their ways and Mika had no intention of changing his outlook on the subject.

"Hmph, I see there's no changing your mind on the subject, Your Grace," began Seymour, "But mark my words; I will still marry Lady Yuna even though you oppose it. It appears the followers of Yevon are overwhelmed with joy, or so I hear. We should be able to give them the false hope they crave."

Mika closed his eyes with a long and heavy sigh. "Do as you will, Seymour. Please be aware that the court has their eyes on you and you would do best to keep your outlandish ideas at bay. I simply stopped by… to warn you. Be on your best behavior; I'm the only one left with faith in you. Good day." The Grand Maester immediately rushed towards the door and strode away with the two armed guards at his side.

Old fool, thought Seymour with contempt as he sat his sore body down in an easy-chair. Mika had the nerve to visit him so suddenly in his room right after his punishment? Clearly he heavily disapproved of the union of Seymour and Yuna if he had come to question the motives of his colleague in such a weakened state. Of course, Mika only saw Yuna as a wretched pawn in the grand scheme of things and essentially a waste of time for an important figurehead of Spira such as Lord Seymour. She was just a pawn, right? Such a beautiful smile and a warm personality was a rare thing to stumble upon in this day and age. The cold courtroom and temples of Yevon did not offer Seymour solace the same way she could.

Suddenly, a faint knock was heard on the door. "May I come in?" said a gentle voice from none other than Yuna. He'd forgotten all about the food run from before.

"Of course, come in," he replied, wishing she'd cease the formalities. There was something endearing about it, though; most youth was disrespectful to their superiors yet Yuna was just a genuinely polite human being.

She clumsily entered the room while balancing a tray with both hands. The tall guado immediately walked over and took the tray of food from Yuna's hands before disaster hit the floor. He placed it on a wooden table nearby and pulled over another chair in case she should want to join him.

Seymour sighed. "I appreciate the gesture, Yuna, but why didn't you just have a servant bring this up?" he asked while placing food on a plate.

Yuna had decided to sit down in the other chair adjacent to him. "Everyone looked so busy, I just couldn't inconvenience them. Besides, I had to wait a bit because there were… guards outside."

"Ah, I see. Lord Mika payed me a visit not too long ago," he replied after swallowing a few bites of grilled meat and vegetables. "I assume you haven't eaten yourself. Please, join me," he requested, handing the summoner a plate.

She gratefully accepted. "Thank you. So Lord Mika was checking up on you? He seemed worried yesterday."

Seymour laughed. "Hardly. It seems the dear old maester doesn't approve of our engagement."

It appeared the statement hurt Yuna, and she averted Seymour's gaze with a saddened look in her eyes. "I'm… really sorry about everything, Seymour. Lord Mika talked with me yesterday and… he was really upset with me. I hope I didn't ruin anything for you," she explained sorrowfully.

Seymour took a sip of water to clear his palate. "You've nothing to apologize for. Yevon has a way of… sweeping things under the rug. You have knowledge that could shake the faith of the followers and that scares Lord Mika more than the crime itself," he explained with a smile. To him, this was no big deal.

"Are you sure? I would've liked to be in Maester Mika's good graces. I feel like I'm already a burden within the court and it's only been a few days..."

"You've already displayed your talents to many people and have a generally good name throughout the places you've visited on your pilgrimage. There is nothing to worry about," he reassured Yuna. "If you haven't noticed, none of the other maesters are married. It is highly discouraged by the court to do so. When another person is introduced into the picture, things can get… complicated."

The summoner gave an understanding look. "I see. I never really gave much thought to the political side of my faith before. If it's so unfavorable, why did you -"

Without letting her finish her sentence, Seymour began to explain. "The Guado are represented by me and at the end of the day and I am still a citizen of Guadosalam. Marriage is a common tradition. Besides, I'm fairly young considering I'm a maester. Did you really think I wanted to remain a bitter and lonely old man like the others?"

Instinctively, Yuna covered her mouth with a gasp and then began laughing soon after. "That's not very nice! I can't say it isn't true, though."

The two chat and ate the remainder of their breakfast for what seemed like an hour. Seymour noticed that her body language and way of speaking had become much more at ease. Even he had dropped his guard a bit and wished they could continue this way the entire day, but he knew he still had duties to attend to, battered body and all. It was a relief to have someone genuine to talk to, though he felt undeserving as he had become such an untrustworthy person.

"As much as I appreciate the company, Yuna, I really must be attending to my work," he finally told her. It was more than likely expected of Seymour to take the day off, but he knew with the myriad of recent Sin attacks and kidnappings, it would simply pile up and he would never catch up.

"Are you sure? I know that you're dedicated to your work, but maybe it's not such a good idea to strain yourself," said Yuna with genuine concern.

"I can't rest knowing there's so much work to do. My punishment doesn't mean I get to take a vacation. I know you'd do the exact same thing if you were in my situation," Seymour replied with a wink. Yuna was just as dedicated as he to her duties as a summoner and she did not like to burden others with her troubles. The only difference was, Yuna wanted to help others from the kindness of her heart and Seymour only wanted to gain everyone's adoration for manipulation.

"Hmm, you're right," she agreed, looking as if she had something up her sleeve. "Okay, then. It's settled." The young woman stood up and clapped her hands together animatedly. "I'll go with you!"

A smirk spread across his face at the summoner's request. He had plenty of work for her to help out with. "If you insist. I suppose I could manage to bring you along with me. I need to get ready, I'll meet you in the courtyard in an hour."

After the pair went their separate ways and washed up, they met outside in the courtyard a little before noon. The sun was gleaming from above and Seymour felt uncomfortably warm in his heavy traditional Yevon garb. Many acolytes and officials stopped to give Seymour a prayer of Yevon and went about their business as nothing had happened the previous day. Excellent; Mika had covered up the incident as promised. It seemed that Lady Yuna had also attracted attention from the male monks of the courthouse. They walked with her (she looked incredibly uncomfortable from the attention, of course) and once they approached Seymour, they all scattered like cockroaches.

"L-Lord Seymour!" shouted Tromell from across the courtyard, waving his long guado arm. He ran across the white stone pathway as fast as he could to catch up with the lord and lady. Internally, Seymour was cringing at the antics of his clumsy servant. Yuna giggled.

"My Lord… you're alright…" panted Tromell, who was evidently out of shape.

Seymour quickly grabbed the servant's upper arm arm and pulled him close to whisper. "Not here, you fool! Prepare a transport, we're heading to the Bevelle temple."

The entourage made their way to a hover platform that took them to the temple in the blink of an eye. Of course, Yuna was absolutely impressed with the level of technology in Bevelle. The archaic temple almost seemed out of place with the advanced utopian society in the background.

Upon walking into the halls of the grand temple, Seymour was greeted happily by several acolytes and temple monks. They were more than thrilled to see Yuna in their presence. All of the smiles and warmth meant nothing to Seymour. Deep down he was not a follower of Yevon by any means and the acolytes were always kissing up because of his position of power.

"I do apologize, I've had a late start to the day and I really need to get a move-on with my work," he said politely to the crowd, wishing they'd cease their small talk. The two guados and summoner made their way to a brightly lit office in the temple and closed the door. Tromell finally opened his trap and couldn't stop asking questions, much to Seymour's dismay.

The blue haired half-guado opened a locked box in the corner and pulled out a stack of scrolls. It was Yuna's first task at 'helping'. He handed her a wooden stamp and assigned her the highly important job of stamping his signature to approve said documents. Of course, the scrolls were nothing of major significance; they were simply funding requests or minor changes within the temples. Though he was High Priest of Macalania and spent the majority of his time there, he still held the title of Minister of Temple Affairs and had the much coveted task of auditing.

Seymour was currently examining the write-up of summoner activity within the temple while seated at a desk. He looked over at Yuna who chose to utilize an entire table for herself. She must be bored out of her mind, he thought. She did ask to help, though. Maybe it was good for her to have some firsthand experience in the tedious work of a maester.

"All done! And I organized them in alphabetical order," she exclaimed happily. "What else can I help you with?"

They were supposed to be organized by temple and then alphabetical order, but he decided to not make an issue of it. Seymour usually worked alone because he had a very particular way of doing things. He felt that the only way to get things done right was to accomplish it himself. The temples were always offering assistance, but he chose not to utilize it. Instead, he sat in his piles of work.

"Don't sound too excited, this is just the tip of the iceberg," he replied in jest, "The next task a little more involved. All of the summoners in this temple require documentation, especially after they acquire the aeon within. I need you to sort through this list of summoners," he explained while putting a stack of papers on the table beside her, "and mark off on these documents once you find them."

With great enthusiasm, Yuna went to work. She was highly impressed with how neatly Seymour had sorted everything. Of course they were neat. He wasn't some kind of brutish fiend. The pair worked diligently for about an hour without speaking and finished up their tasks with ease.

"Now that we've completed those tedious tasks, I suppose it's time I tell you the real reason why I've brought you here." Seymour told Yuna. "Here within the temple resides the aeon, Bahamut. If you wish to continue your journey as you say, now would be the perfect time to enter the Cloister of Trials." Of course, suggesting she acquire Bahamut was entirely part of Seymour's plan. He knew Yuna was still determined to continue her pilgrimage and planned on fully taking advantage of that.

The brown haired summoner thought for a few minutes before replying. "I'm… not sure if I can do that. I've never completed the trials alone." She was clearly ashamed of saying such words and continued to look at the documents in front of her to hide her lack of self-confidence.

Seymour remembered her weakened state once she emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth back in Macalania and knew that she wouldn't be able to acquire Bahamut solo. "Worry not. I will go with you."

"Are you sure? You've already had such a late start on your work today. I couldn't inconvenience you like that," Yuna said. She could never inconvenience him or anyone else for that matter. Besides, all of these maester responsibilities wouldn't matter once she obtained the aeon and they ventured to Zanarkand.

"My work isn't going anywhere. It appears Sin has become more aggressive as of late and summoners have been disappearing left and right. I say we take the chance now that it's available to us; after the wedding we may not have an opportunity like this," Seymour explained to her. She finally looked him in the eyes, feeling a little better about the situation. "You know, Yuna; it is fine to be a little selfish once in awhile. So many people in this world are willing to take and never give back," he began pacing about the room while reciting his monologue. "Sacrificing our lives is part of being a summoner, but such a big responsibility cannot be done alone. Your friends and guardians would not think of you as a burden if you asked for their aid in times of need."

Yuna nodded. "You're right. It's very difficult for me to ask for help… it's just a habit I can't seem to break. I only ever wished that I could make everyone happy without accepting anything in return… but I know that just isn't possible. I can't do everything on my own," she admitted her weakness to Seymour, yet smiled while in thought. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'll accept your help."

Excellent, he thought. Once she acquires Bahamut, the two could finally make their way to Zanarkand where he could execute his plan.

The two summoners wasted no time and headed off for the Cloister of Trials. Yuna was absolutely discouraged by the bright neon pink and blue platforms everywhere and the seemingly bottomless pit below. Luckily, Seymour knew how to maneuver through the trial with ease and with his direction, they made it to the chamber of the Fayth in almost no time. Though he'd never openly admit it, having a helpless Yuna by his side was enjoyable. He had never been in a situation where a female needed him; at least, not since his mother was human. The look of anxiety on Yuna's face and the determination in her heterochromatic eyes increased her attractiveness tenfold.

Once they arrived in the hall, Yuna took a deep breath and entered the Chamber of the Fayth. Now it was a waiting game. Seymour decided to sit against a wall on the stone floor because the pain was flaring up throughout his body. How long would praying to the Fayth take? Hopefully it wouldn't take as much time as Macalania Temple. Yuna seemed to take much longer than other summoners to acquire an aeon. Even in his younger years, it didn't take long at all for Seymour to emerge from the Fayth chamber.

Time lapsed quicker than he anticipated and out came Yuna . Her forehead was laden with beaded sweat, but across her face was a triumphant smile. "I did it, I have the fifth aeon!" she exclaimed proudly.

A matching smile appeared on Seymour's face, who immediately jumped up from his position on the cold temple floor and hastily made his way over to the weary summoner. He planted two firm hands on her shoulders in case she should fall. "Excellent, you've done well. Though it's a little worrisome that the Fayth leave you so drained," he said, wiping her forehead with a clean handkerchief he kept handy.

Yuna gave him an uncomfortable look. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd cross the boundaries in terms of physical contact or from his previous statement regarding the Fayth.

"Every time I enter the chamber and meditate, I feel… this intense emotion from within. It's almost like the Fayth are begging me to defeat Sin. I can feel pain, suffering, happiness - everything they've felt in their past lives. That's why I emerge with tears in my eyes," she explained, her eyes becoming slightly watery with emotion. She backed away from Seymour's grasp and began walking toward the temple exit. "I know I seem weak, fragile, and at times... hopeless. Please don't see my emotion as weakness." Her voice echoed gently as she moved forward, her long, white sleeves waving behind her.

Yuna didn't seem to realize it, but Seymour had nothing but immense admiration for her. Why else would he pursue her so openly? There were plenty of other attractive, able-bodied summoners out there who would marry a maester. He mulled over her words and wondered if she would be able to feel the pain of Anima, who, unbeknownst to her, was actually his mother imprisoned in Baaj Temple as a Fayth. Whether he should take her there or not was still up in the air, especially since her reaction to the Fayths' emotions was this intense.

Seymour snapped out of thought and immediately caught up with his betrothed, who was waiting to backtrack the trials with him. When they finally reached the great hall of the Bevelle temple, Tromell was waiting for them with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it now, Tromell?" Seymour asked with the slightest hint of annoyance. Clearly unable to speak about the matter in front of the temple acolytes, the two guado men walked outside onto the stone balcony overlooking the red structures of the city.

"My Lord, more summoners have disappeared. It appears that Kinoc plans on taking action against the Al Bhed in retaliation. Your presence is requested in the court at once," explained Tromell. Judging from the shaken-up body language of his servant, Seymour could only assume that he was given an earful by the Yevon officials because Seymour had disappeared into the temple without letting anyone know. It was irritating how the establishment had to keep tabs on his location at all times.

"Oh? I hope that Maester Kinoc will not being making any irrational decisions," he said sarcastically. Kinoc had the much coveted title of Minister of Military Affairs and his recent war decisions reflected just how power-hungry he really was. Personally, Seymour didn't care about how Kinoc's actions affected the people of Spira, especially his recent use of machina, as long as they didn't inconvenience him. However, after Operation Mi'ihen, the guado felt a bit of animosity toward Kinoc. It wasn't the use of machina that concerned him, but rather the excessive waste of tax money that went into the failure of an operation.

This frivolous use of money seemed to be a hobby for Kinoc rather than a serious attempt to defeat Sin. Seymour could think of at least ten other candidates who could fulfill the role of Minister of Military affairs better than the current man in charge, including himself and many other ways in which time, money, and energy of the court could be dedicated. Useless court meetings seemed to become more and more common, especially involving plans that clearly would not pan out. Mika supported these schemes with no questions involved. Keeping the people of Spira blind to Yevon's incompetence seemed to be his favorite pastime.

"We must leave soon, Lord Seymour," Tromell reminded him. "What shall I do about… Lady Yuna while you are detained?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let her wander for all I care," replied Seymour with aloofness. A part of him did care for the young lady summoner, but he figured she wouldn't get into any trouble unsupervised.

"But you were adamant about me watching over her yesterday!" exclaimed Tromell in surprise.

Tromell wasn't wrong; Seymour was almost desperate for Yuna not to rat him out when the threesome reached Bevelle. After speaking with her today, he was almost confident that the summoner would not turn on him so easily.

"Please do not bother me with such trivial things, Tromell," he replied, irritated. "Keep an eye on Lady Yuna if you'd like, but I do not see her as a threat to my affairs." Seymour then walked away hurriedly to catch his meeting in time without his bothersome retainer.


	6. Chapter 6

After Seymour excused himself to speak with Tromell about an important matter, Yuna decided to return to the temple quarters in which they were previously working. There were documents sprawled out all over the table still, so she decided to stack them neatly and return them to the chest in which they came from.

While she was in the process of tidying up the place, Tromell made an appearance soon after. "Lord Seymour sends his apologies, Lady Yuna, but he had an imperative court meeting to attend," reported the elder guado, still a bit shaken up from before.

Smiling, Yuna attempted to put him at ease. "Ah, no worries! I felt as though I was taking up too much of his time anyway."

Tromell shook his head in disagreement. "Oh no, you could never inconvenience my Lord! Are you hungry at all? It has been some time since last you've ate."

Her stomach grumbled now that she thought of it, though she somehow didn't feel like eating. "I suppose I should. I'll meet you at the cafe? I still have some cleaning up to do."

Tromell hesitantly agreed. "Well… alright, Lady Yuna. I will meet you at the cafe in twenty minutes." He then turned his green viny head around and closed the door behind him.

Yuna placed all of the documents back into the chest whence they came, lost in thought. Acquiring Bahamut made her feel ecstatic as she was that much closer to defeating Sin, but there was a suspicious feeling about Seymour that she couldn't seem to shake. It seemed a little out of the ordinary that he would feel so inclined to take her into the temple when he had so much work to accomplish in a day.

Something colorful over where Seymour was previously working caught her eye; it was his staff which was tucked away in the corner by a large temple tapestry covering the wall. It wasn't like the guado to be so careless; he should've had his staff on his person when he ran off to the court meeting. After taking a few moments to think, Yuna decided to drop it off without soliciting Tromell. A guard would definitely deliver it to him and the High Court wasn't very far from her current location.

After taking a few elevators to escape the dreary Bevelle temple, Yuna reached the pavilion outside of the court. There were ornate massive columns around the vicinity which held up an elegant roof above. It was currently dusk and wall torches had been lit to give off an alluring ambiance. The summoner approached slowly to take in the grand scenery surrounding her since it appeared that there was no one in sight.

Suddenly, two soft voices echoed from behind a nearby column. Yuna couldn't necessarily hear because it sounded as though they were purposefully keeping their voices quiet. After hearing her name, she carefully crept closer to eavesdrop on the conversation. It wasn't something she would typically do as eavesdropping was a very rude habit, but Mika's unfavorable opinion of Yuna made her paranoid.

The intently listening summoner caught a small glimpse of one of Mika's personal guards, whom she recognized from yesterday and earlier this morning outside of Seymour's room. He was currently gossiping with someone. Yuna could only assume it was another guard.

"It seems like ol' Kinoc wants to go to war with the Al Bhed," he reported to the other guard.

"Hmph. Wasting our tax dollars again with another useless war? Another year with no raise, I bet. Someone needs to stop that madman," the other voice replied in disgust.

Mika's guard cleared his throat and proceeded to launch spit at another column yards away. Yuna cringed at the classless action. "From what I've been overhearing, those crazy sand kooks have been stealing summoners left and right. I dunno why a bunch of heathens would care whether someone dies to give us another Calm or not. Apparently Kinoc knows the location of their Home base in the desert."

Yuna gulped nervously knowing that she'd have to inform Rikku of Kinoc's scheme. Being half Al Bhed herself made it rather difficult to overhear the news. She wanted to stop listening, but the guards continued their gossiping.

"Yeah, and now Bevelle is in an uproar because of this whole last-minute marriage. I can't believe Seymour decided to get married to such a young summoner at a time like this," spat the other person who wasn't Mika's guard.

"Lady Yuna is an attractive little gal, I was impressed at how beautiful and humble she was. She's certainly fit to be Lord Braska's daughter," Mika's guard replied. Yuna blushed at his comment, not used to hearing herself being talked about by older men.

"Anyway," continued the Maester's guard, "I heard Seymour plans on letting her continue her pilgrimage. What a waste; there's plenty of other summoners that could reach Zanarkand in her place. According to Lord Mika, he's just using her. I knew that guy wasn't interested in women - something's not right with him, I swear. This is just some sham political marriage and Lady Yuna's a pawn."

Yuna's heart sank as she listened onto the conversation. She leaned up against the pillar and slid down it in shock. First war on the Al Bhed, and now the guards thought she was some kind of pawn in a scheme of Seymour's? Of course, why else would he ask her to marry him? She had been so naive. Suddenly the enjoyable day she had spent with Seymour had a negative overall feeling to it.

Sounds of doors opening could be heard in the distance. "Oh, looks like the meeting's adjourn. We'd better head back," advised the guard and they both walked away hurriedly in order to not get caught slacking off. Yuna herself turned around and booked it out of the vicinity as fast as she could.

"Lady Yuna, what are you doing here?" questioned a familiar voice as she came to a halt and almost fell over. Looking up with glistening eyes, Yuna saw the heavily robed acolyte Malia. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing Yuna's distressed appearance.

"I'm… fine," replied Yuna with a small, forced smile. "Could you bring this staff to Maester Seymour? There's someplace I need to be," she said, keeping things short and to the point.

"Ah, of course I will, M'Lady! You have my word," Malia bowed to her superior and Yuna handed her the red and green staff. She bowed quickly in return and then hurriedly walked away, not realizing how off-putting her behaviour was.

Where was she to go from here? Meeting up with Tromell seemed a bit awkward. Yuna was positive that Seymour confided in him with a variety of personal information and speaking with him about the matter could potentially be dangerous. Even though she didn't particularly dislike the servant, he cowered around Seymour and felt guilt from their murky past and therefore he wasn't to be trusted.

She decided to go back to her room and reflect on her thoughts for a bit. It wasn't very far away and she'd entirely lost her appetite, feeling rather ill instead. Yevon was going to wage war on the Al Bhed, Seymour was using her for something she wasn't even yet aware of; what more temple gossip existed without her knowledge? Although she'd still go through with the marriage and play into the game as initially planned, Yuna had no intention of reaching Zanarkand with Seymour. Dying for the people of Spira was her priority in life and she wanted her guardians to be by her side when it happened. If only they were with her right now, she'd have a clearer vision of where to go from here. That was probably why Seymour didn't want her guardians to be around her until the wedding.

She ran into her room and slammed the door which was very uncharacteristic of the usually calm and positive young woman. Kicking her boots off, Yuna jumped onto the soft comforter of the bed and tears began running down her cheeks.

Sniffling, she sat up and realized how childish her actions were. Malia probably had a low opinion of Yuna after her display earlier. Even still, Yuna swallowed the lump of tears in her throat and wiped them away from her pale cheeks. Needlessly shedding tears wasn't going to make the situation any better. She still hadn't heard Seymour's point of view at this point, but approaching him on the subject would be difficult.

Yuna yawned and laid back in bed, apparently more exhausted than she had initially thought. The room filled with dull starlight from the bay window. After passing out for several hours, a commotion was heard outside in the hallways: "SIN! SIN IS HERE! GET DOWN TO THE SAFE POINT!" a masculine voice echoed down the long, dismal hallway.

Yuna bolted off of the plush bedding and ran for the door. Opening it immediately, she noticed a horde of Yevonites dashing down the hallway for dear life. Finally, she caught the attention of a very nervous-looking machina wielding guard.

"What's happening?" she asked in a stern voice unlike her own.

"Lady Yuna! You must find safety!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with terror. "Sin is attacking the Northern Sea and Bevelle is in danger!"

Perhaps running away and hiding was the right thing to do, especially so near to the wedding, but she wanted to aid in helping the innocent citizens of Bevelle against the terrors of Sin.

Yuna bowed at the terrorized young guard who shook a bit in fear. "I want to help fight. There's no way I as a summoner could hide from Sin while the people of Bevelle are in danger. So please, take me to the Northern Sea!" she exclaimed passionately while reaching for her summoning staff in the crook near the doorway.

Without a moment's hesitation, the guard agreed. "Alright, M'Lady. If you insist on helping… I'm not one to stop you. Troops have gathered in the center of the city and are currently preparing for an attack against Sin. I'll escort you there. Let us hurry!"

The guard and summoner marched forward together through the hallways while avoiding stampedes of Yevonites who were seeking cover. Yuna felt a knot in her stomach. Though she knew was doing the right thing, she had never gone to fight Sin without her guardians. Strategizing with her brilliant team meant they had never lost a battle thus far. Hopefully she could do it without their aid this time.

"This way, watch your step M'Lady!" The guard warned as they took a hover from the Highbridge down into the city. Under the black sky of night, chaos ran amok in the city streets. Citizens of the great nation scattered about like helpless animals fleeing for their lives. Soldiers attempted to calm them down and usher them inside of the various homes and shops which lined the streets, but to no avail. Finally, the armed men began firing into the sky as warning and the citizens of Bevelle finally obeyed and cleared the streets in the blink of an eye.

Yuna's heart raced at such mayhem. She somehow thought Bevelle would be more civilized than this, yet the great capital of Yevon seemed to be very underprepared for the sudden Sin attack. Hopefully it wasn't due to the commotion her engagement had caused.

Surrounding the city were many tall outposts with large machina cannons. They would be Bevelle's first line of offense should Sin try to disturb the city. Luckily, walls enclosed the area in defense against a tsunami similarly to the one that destroyed Kilika in a matter of moments.

Her escort guard finally walked over to a soldier who sat in a chocobo-drawn wagon loaded with firearms and portable cannons. "Escort the Lady Yuna to the Northern Sea immediately," he ordered. Nodding, the soldier hoisted the petite Yuna into a seat next to his and immediately took off to their destination.

The last time she had visited the shores of the Northern Sea was with her father as a small child. She could hardly remember anything about it besides the calm sea air that day. As the vehicle she sat in ventured farther away from the city into the night, everything felt so surreal. Finally Bevelle was but a soft glow in the distance.

The Yevonite soldier who took the chocobo's reigns gave Yuna a quick run-down of the situation. "Sin already attacked with two shock waves and luckily none breached the city walls. Maester Kinoc released captured Sinspawn to keep Sin from moving towards Bevelle. Unfortunately, the darkness of night is putting us at a disadvantage."

Finally, the battlefield was within sight. A crimson sunrise gave way to an eerie silhouette of Sin and Yuna felt a knot in her stomach. "I hope I can help," she said out loud, slightly doubting herself.

"Lady Yuna, your summoning was crucial during Operation Mi'ihen. Please have more faith in yourself. We're severely lacking in summoners at this point and could really use your help," said the soldier, clad in steel armor. He appeared a man of thirty, but Yuna couldn't tell with the helmet concealing his face.

Finally, they reached the shore which was a scene of absolute chaos. Soldiers fired machina non-stop at the hulking mass of Sin who sent projectile scales into the sea of bodies. Monks and white mages scattered about to heal the wounded. Black mages uttered incantations and seemed to be somewhat effective against Sin and his scales, which became animated fiends as they hit the shore.

Yuna hopped out of the metal wagon immediately in spite of the soldier calling out to her that it was 'too dangerous'. She had to help immediately! Quickly, the summoner reached her iconic staff to the heavens and began to pray to her new aeon, Bahamut.

The sky turned an ominous purple as she whipped her staff around this way and that, garnering quite a bit of attention from everyone nearby. With eyes of fierce determination, she made a final motion and the glorious black and gold draconic figure of Bahamut descended from the heavens and graced the Yevon army with its majesty.

Gasps and cheers were uttered as Bahamut used Impulse to destroy the attacking Sin scales in a matter of moments. It appeared as though the summoned beast raised everyone's morale as they now had another force to be reckoned with on their side. Where was Maester Seymour? His aeon was needed now more than ever. Does he not care about Bevelle? Yuna thought sourly. Seymour could, at times, be a selfish person, but not aiding in the fight against Sin in such close proximity was unacceptable.

At long last, Sin launched its first Sinspawn into the cowering Yevonites. Similarly to other spawn, it was insectoid in appearance not unlike a spider with a sturdy exoskeleton, eight legs, and four sharp pincers which protected its vulnerable face. Its eyes glowed a frightening red and between its many teeth dripped a venomous drool.

"Watch out for its venom!" shouted a General as one of his men's arms began dissolving after coming into contact with the beast. His screams of extreme pain echoed into the dawn-filled sky. For a moment, it seemed as though Sin gave a joyous smile over the pain it had caused.

Yuna crouched down in the sand, wanting to vomit over the horrendous scene. Taking a deep breath and recovering quickly, she commanded the majestic aeon to Impulse the spider-spawn's legs. The attack instantaneously eradicated two back legs, enraging the creature. It charged at Bahamut's floating figure and began to attack with its two front pincers in rapid succession. The aeon did its best to shield the Sinspawn's blow, but his wing took heavy damage and Bahamut landed on his feet with a shriek.

Yuna felt intense emotional pain from the suffering of her aeon through their newly established connection with one another. A few tears slipped from her eyes and her heart had a huge heavy weight placed upon it. Seeing harm come to her beloved aeons was always difficult to endure, but she knew she must be strong. Standing up, brunette hair waving in the sea air, she telepathically ordered Bahamut to use Firaga at the beast.

With all its strength, the glorious aeon conjured an enormous ball of fire and launched it at the hideous foe who began charging at him once again, pincers snapping ferociously. It appeared that the spell incinerated two more legs and a front pincer. The Sinspawn was no longer able to keep its heavy body up and collapsed to one side, desperately attempting to move away from the military that now charged at him with melee weapons and firearms. Soon, the Sinspawn perished into an unsightly pile of venom.

The battle was far from over. Sin had already sent a tsunami which was nearing the shore at high speed. "Run to higher ground!" shouted chocobo knights clad in iron. Yuna dismissed Bahamut and a nearby knight scooped her up as the military ran as fast as their legs would take them up the sand dunes. White mages gathered around, casting Shell spells to ease the impact.

"You were magnificent, Lady Yuna! We can't afford to lose you just yet!" the knight shouted to Yuna, attempting to speak over the commotion. The chocobo carried them near Maester Kinoc, who was currently standing behind black mages in battle formation.

"READY! AIM! BLIZZAGA!" the stout orange-robed maester shouted in his gruff voice at the top of his lungs. In unison, the black mages readied themselves and bombarded their icy spells at the massive incoming wave. The high-level magic was enough to halt the attack from reaching higher ground, however some soldiers didn't make it and were pulled underneath.

Yuna was released from the chocobo knight's custody and raised her staff to the heavens once more. "Hmph, so good of you to make it, Lady Yuna," interrupted a voice. It was none other than Kinoc whose expression was smug as usual with squinted eyes. "I find it hard to believe that Seymour let you out of his sight with the wedding so near. He wouldn't want anything… unfortunate to happen to you."

Yuna furrowed her brow in annoyance. He interrupted her summoning to say such petty remarks during battle with Sin? Such an action truly showed her what sort of man he was. "Good to see you, Maester Kinoc," she said sarcastically. Surprisingly enough, she was beginning to sound like Seymour. "Wedding or not, Bevelle needs me."

"Hah! How positively noble of you, my Lady, but I can assure you I have this under control. You should head back to the Highbridge; your precious fiance is probably worried sick about you. He seemed flustered by your disappearance earlier," he scoffed, walking away to bark more orders at his military.

Anger rose within the summoner and flushed her pale cheeks pink, but she quickly dispelled it. Clearly Kinoc wanted to fluster her and she would simply not give in. Her summoning powers were needed and proved to be much more effective than his blasphemous machina. If his words were true, was Seymour really back in the Court looking for her? At this point, one should ought to know that Yuna would be the first to go and help when Spira finds itself in danger!

Since Blizzaga seemed highly effective before, Yuna knew her next summon. She lifted her porcelain face up to the sky which was now filled with an orange glow of sunrise and spread her arms wide. She called upon the Fayth Shiva and prayed for her aid in their battle. Shiva answered the call and massive ice crystals appeared over a glyph. The curvaceous blue aeon emerged and shattered the crystals with the snap of her fingers.

Sin charged towards the shore, causing everyone to run even farther back. Soon there would be no place to fight. They'd have to find a way for Sin to leave, and Sin never seemed to back away until he caused enough destruction to his liking. The sunrise offered much more visibility so it would at least be easier to strategize from this point forward.

Yuna and the black mages conspired to create another ice barrier against Sin's incoming charge. It wouldn't hold off his attack completely, but it would soften the blow. It appeared that Kinoc had a new technology developed to electrocute the water. It was a risky move and hadn't been tested yet, so anyone within the area of effect could get seriously injured or even killed.

The beautiful shimmering Shiva casted Blizzaga in unison with the mages and a massive barrier made of ice arose in front of the rapidly moving Sin. Kinoc then shouted for a small squad of men in the distance to electrocute the waters of the Northern Sea with robotic machina. Suddenly, the entire sea became alive with a powerful flash and its contact with Sin made a massive explosion. It appeared that Sin had readied a colossal beam and fired it the same time as making contact with the powerful electric shock. The attack pierced right through Shiva who faded away from insta-kill and a few mages and gunman were decimated.

Yuna's delicate body was tossed aside into the dirt similarly to a piece of rubble. She attempted to sit up, but immediately fell back and only saw black.

"Lady Yuna! Lady Yuna…." she heard voices shout and then they gradually faded away…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The calm wintry night outside of the Travel Agency put Tidus at peace as he inhaled the crisp, arctic air. After being cooped up with the other guardians for the past few days, the teen barely had any time to gather his thoughts. The terrible realization that his own father was indeed Sin weighed down on his conscience. 'Sin is Jecht', echoed Auron's voice. Though he knew the man he hated most was responsible for the destruction of Spira, a part of Tidus still could not bring himself to believe it.

Worst of all, he couldn't share it with the other guardians or Yuna. If she knew his secret, would she still consider him her guardian and friend? Yuna wished to have an open and honest relationship with each of her guardians and here he was, already keeping secrets. He could only picture the look of despair on her face if she were to find out. He shook his head at such a disturbing image and looked up at the night sky, attempting to meditate with positive thoughts.

As he studied the glistening stars above, the sky transitioned from a deep navy to an ominous red hue in a matter of minutes. Tidus scratched his head in confusion, but quickly shook it off as it was probably a normal occurrence in Spira. He could picture Lulu and Wakka shaking their heads as he asked such bothersome questions without thinking first. Still, he couldn't shake a feeling of uneasiness. Perhaps he was thinking too much. With a loud yawn, the tired blitz player decided to head inside to catch a few hours of rest.

As he opened the door to the dark interior of the travel agency, an arctic wind entered the warm fire-lit room. The Al Bhed agent behind the counter who was a young man in his mid twenties shivered in his desert-appropriate garb.

"Up at this hour again, hmm?" He asked Tidus in a heavy Al Bhed accent as the tired teen closed the door behind him. The Agency was a 24 hour establishment run by a family of four; mother, father, son and daughter. It was the son's turn to take the graveyard shift, though he didn't seem to mind as it allowed him to tinker with his machina undisturbed.

"I see Payido is not with oui," commented the Al Bhed man, not bothering to look up from his machina project. Of course, he was referring to Rikku who stayed up to chat with Tidus the previous two nights during the witching hour. According to Rikku, 'Payido' directly translated to 'beauty' and was a pet name given to attractive women. 'Ugh, Al Bhed men are sooo forward!' Her words echoed in Tidus' head from the night prior.

"Oh, no… she's asleep with the others," replied Tidus, a little annoyed at the older man's interest. Rikku was far too young for him, though it was probably appropriate to date a teen in Al Bhed culture. Yuna and Seymour weren't any better off in terms of age difference, even though the strict rules of Yevon allowed such an arrangement. It certainly wasn't socially acceptable in his Zanarkand.

"Her name is Rikku," Tidus said a bit disdainfully. The least her admirer could do is remember her name.

"Rikku… hmmm. Are you… together?" He asked, finally looking Tidus in the eyes. Embarrassed by the question, the young teen shook his head 'no' instinctively. The Al Bhed were forward people. The innkeeper smiled in reply and held out his hand for Tidus to shake. "I am Solvan. Give good word for me?"

Reluctantly, Tidus took the older and stronger man's hand and gave him a solid manly grip to assert his own masculinity. "Name's Tidus. Howdy." Though he wasn't romantically involved with the younger guardian, she was still his good friend and he'd protect her just as he would Yuna. He felt a flickering rage just thinking about the way Seymour would ogle the younger summoner throughout their encounters.

Solvan grunted in reply and resumed working on his machina. Of course, he wasn't interested in befriending Tidus, a non Al Bhed, in the least. Now that the young blitz player pondered his own experiences with women, Yuna and Rikku were the only close female friends he ever had in his life thus far. He shuddered to think about the way he regarded women as a star-athlete back in Zanarkand. In all fairness, Tidus really didn't really have any friends to begin with. He took Blitzball much too seriously to get close to anyone, especially if he were to surpass his good-for-nothing drunkard of a father in the sport.

As Tidus made his way towards the back hall of the Agency, he was startled by a sudden loud burst through the front door. Turning around, both men in the lobby were taken aback when a Bevelle guard ran up to the counter with a cry for help.

"Sin has attacked Bevelle! We are out of supplies, can you sell me anything at all?" Cried the guard in a desperate voice.

Solvan looked absolutely dumbfounded at the man's request. Bevelle asking for the Al Bhed's help was almost unheard of. Tidus assumed the situation in Bevelle was serious if they sent help this far, and to a Travel Agency no less.

"Hpmh. How much will you pay?" Solvan asked greedily, gil shining in his swirly green eyes. Hurriedly, the Bevelle soldier dug into his pouch and pulled out stacks of gil that any merchant would drool over. The Al Bhed man chuckled to himself and began digging through his inventory.

The only thing running through Tidus' mind was Yuna. He really didn't care if Bevelle was left in ruins at this point so long as she was in one piece. "What happened to Yuna?! Is she okay?" He asked frantically while grabbing the guard's uniform with two firm hands.

The guard pushed Tidus off of him with full force. "Hmph! Compose yourself, boy! Lady Yuna was helping on the front lines last I heard."

Immediately, Tidus' heart sank and he punched a nearby wall out of frustration. He knew Yuna shouldn't have gone off without her guardians.

Solvan yelped at the small dent his guest created in the wall. "You'll pay for that!" He shouted in his accent as he dished out a few supplies for the depersate Bevelle soldier.

Tidus waved his hand dismissively at the bewildered innkeeper. "Whatever, that'll have to wait. Yuna's in trouble! She's a summoner who I'm sworn to protect. It probably doesn't mean anything to you, but she's Lord Braska's daughter and she's gonna defeat Sin!"

At that moment, a not so enthusiastic Auron stepped into the lobby from outside and put a silencing hand over the son of Jecht from behind. "Mind your manners. We're lucky the Travel Agency is putting up with you for the entire week." Auron had a habit of staying up all night or vanishing into the snowy drifts. Tidus couldn't remember a single time when he witnessed the older man relax.

Breaking free from the guardian's grasp, Tidus scowled at the three men in the room. Why weren't they taking the situation seriously? "Auron… didn't you even hear what's going on? Sin's attacking Bevelle! We have to save Yuna - "

"I fail to see how getting emotional is going to help her situation," interrupted an annoyed Auron who began walking into the back hallway. "We're all Yuna's guardians; don't forget that. I'm going to wake the others."

Feeling shameful for his emotional outburst, Tidus followed behind Auron to alert the others of the situation. He'd nearly forgotten about his companions as he was ready to book it over to Bevelle by himself. Surely they'd all share his concern and would want to devise a plan of rescue.

"As concerned as I am, I'm sure she's alright," Lulu assured the group of guardians with her usual calm demeanor. Tidus felt a surge of disappointment from this remark, as Lulu was the last person he expected to brush off the situation.

Rikku seemed to share Tidus' concern. "Lulu… you're like her older sister! Don't you even care?" Tidus knew the young Al Bhed also looked up to Lulu similarly to an older sibling.

Lulu looked a bit offended at the younger guardian and raised an eyebrow. "Of course I care. Don't you think Yevon would protect a maester's bride a little better? Yuna's more resilient than we give her credit for. She'll be fine," explained Lulu.

Rikku remained quiet, thinking over Lulu's words. She looked over at Tidus who shrugged. There was no convincing the older guardians that the situation was worse than they were handling it.

"Well, I'm going to Bevelle even if it means going by myself," voiced the energetic Tidus, who was ready to dash out of the door any second. He couldn't help but trust his intuition. Sin wiped out entire towns in moments; what made Yuna so special that she wouldn't meet the same fate? Jecht clearly had little to no control of his new form.

"We aren't saying we don't care, ya?" chimed in Wakka, "We just don't think a maester would let her die, especially when the wedding's so near."

Suddenly, the usually silent Kimahri walked over to Tidus and stood by his side. "Kimahri go too. Have bad feeling about Yuna. Promise to always protect." Everyone stared at the ronso with wide eyes. A man of few words, Kimahri was a respectable guardian whose senses were sharper than all of them combined.

"Then it's settled," decided Auron. "We leave for Bevelle immediately. Pack your things and meet outside."

The guardians packed up their belongings in no time as they traveled very light for the pilgrimage. Everyone began making their way out the door until Rikku silently grabbed hold of Tidus and hinted for him to stay behind. He looked at his companion with curiosity.

"You said the other day that you'd save Yunie, right? Now's the time to do that but… I'm an Al Bhed. They'll never let me go with you guys," voiced a downtrodden Rikku. Perhaps she was right; the perky Al Bhed girl was barely granted passage into Macalania Temple. A grand Holy City such as Bevelle would be a much bigger challenge. "I guess I'd just have to stay here and sit tight until this is all over."

Tidus did not like the idea of leaving Rikku behind one bit. His blood boiled as he thought of the lecherous innkeeper who would undoubtedly try something while everyone was absent. It was simply inappropriate. Cheeks flushed with rage, the blitzball player disagreed with his friend. "No way, I can't leave you behind, Rikku. You're one of Yuna's guardians! She'd never be okay with us abandoning you because you're an Al Bhed." Of course, his reasoning went a little deeper than that, but he didn't want Rikku to get the wrong impression of him. There was always a fine line between being protective and jealous. "Listen, I don't care if I have to disguise you or sneak you in. Hell, we'll use force if we have to. You're coming with us," continued Tidus. "And besides - that Bevelle guy sounded really desperate for help. If he didn't already take off, maybe we can make some sort of deal with him."

Rikku couldn't help but show a dimpled smile to her fellow guardian. "You've always got somethin' up your sleeve. Definitely different from the crazy guy who claimed he was from Zanarkand some time ago."

Tidus grinned at Rikku's remark. "I guess there's hope for me, after all. Let's hurry and catch up with the others before Auron leaves us." The two left into an empty lobby void of guardians and Bevelle soldiers alike. Hopefully they weren't too far ahead.

Sitting behind the counter was none other than Solvan who already eyeing-up the pretty young Al Bhed teen. "Payido! Mad ic cbaht cusa desa dukadran," he said, leaning forward over the front desk to view his target more closely. Tidus had been studying Al Bhed a bit here and there, so he only understood half of what was said. Something about… spending? He wanted her to spend money before they left?

Heavily annoyed, Rikku shouted back in Al Bhed. After exchanging a few more phrases, she looked over at Tidus with a glare. "Why'd you tell this creep I was single?" she asked right in front of the innkeeper's face. Both men felt an immediate mutual feeling of awkwardness.

"Was I supposed to lie?" asked Tidus cluelessly, scratching his spiky hair. He wasn't exactly sure what he did wrong.

"Well, in this situation, yeah! Geez, I just don't understand men!" and with that, Rikku ran outside without waiting for Tidus, her blue capelet flaps trailing behind her. He followed after like a lost puppy dog.

Luckily, the guardians were all still waiting outside along with the Bevelle soldier. Wakka walked over to Tidus and gave him one of his infamous noogies, which caused the blonde blitz player to yell in frustration. "We were about to leave, ya! For someone goin' on about saving Yuna, you sure took your time in there. C'mon slowpoke!"

Apparently the guard recognized Auron and desperately asked for his aid in the fight against Sin. Auron agreed so long as the other guardians were able to enter Bevelle without any issue. Wakka, Kimahri and Tidus were all given large leather sacks of supplies to carry on their way to the city. It looked like their guide was going to take advantage of them in every way possible before they actually reached their destination.

Throughout most of the trail through the Macalania Woods, Wakka chewed Tidus' ear off about putting on pleasantries for the Yevon officials to prepare him for their arrival. The younger guardian was only half-listening because he couldn't stop looking over at Rikku who seemed to be deep in conversation with Lulu. Attempting to eavesdrop was hopeless over his loud islander friend, so Tidus changed the conversation around to blitzball to make the rest of the journey bearable.

When the party finally approached the entrance to the Highbridge, they were welcome with open arms by the security guarding the border. "You've returned with reinforcements! And with Sir Auron, no less!" shouted one of the security officers who was wearing a similar orange hued uniform as their guide. The party was ushered into the city without a moment's hesitation.

Bevelle was clearly desperate as the party was nearly treated like royalty upon arrival. The monks and acolytes who were too weak to fight Sin gave their prayers as the party proceeded through to their transport. The heavy luggage carried by the male guardians were immediately taken away by military troops who thanked them all profusely. Mostly everyone recognized Auron and Tidus could tell he was none too thrilled with the attention he was receiving. He must've really cared about Yuna's well-being if he were to go through all of this trouble.

As the unit neared the chocobo stables, Tidus grew more nervous by the second. His stomach was in knots and he couldn't help an overwhelming feeling of foreboding. The guardians split into two groups and boarded the open-top wooden chocobo freight carriers. Nobody uttered a word as they were carried into the crimson sky above the Northern Sea.

The scene left in Sin's wake was gruesome indeed. Countless bodies of the fallen were scattered among the sand. The once glorious Northern Sea glistened in the morning sun, littered with machina and corpses. The familiar hum of pyreflies amplified and swirled around the shore in an endless spiral of death.

The survivors of the battle had retreated to the cliff above the shore and were still firing at sinspawn. This time Sin had launched a worm-like being about 25 feet tall which was armored in thick, silver scales. The beast had burrowed into the ground with its many sharp legs in order to secure its enormous body as it counter-attacked the Bevelle army with a silken substance shot from its fanged ambiguous mouth.

Each guardian gasped, save for Auron and Kimahri, as the chocobo-drawn wagons pulled up to the scene. A few soldiers came over to retrieve the much-needed supplies for the wounded. Auron immediately rounded up all six of his companions to discuss battle plans.

"Our priority right now is to find Yuna," began the gruff guardian. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We told Bevelle that we'd help fight, so someone should stay and defeat the sinspawn." Wakka and Lulu volunteered to take care of the beast since they were the only party members who were able to deal damage from a distance.

Auron and Kimahri split off into one group to check the far end of the cliff while Rikku and Tidus were left for the immediate area. "Don't do anything too reckless. We're being watched," warned Auron. Luckily, none of the Yevonites seemed to mind Rikku's presence since they were preoccupied with not dying.

"Uhhh… hey, about earlier," mentioned Tidus who felt clearing the air would be best at this point. "I, uh, didn't mean to tell that guy you were available. I mean, that's part of why I didn't want to leave you there. I got really bad vibes from him. So uhh… sorry."

"That's great and everything, but can't this wait until we find Yunie?" Rikku asked in reply, sounding slightly annoyed. Not wanting to further annoy his friend, Tidus resumed searching for the missing summoner.

Not long after, Tidus recognized the stout figure of Maester Kinoc in the distance as his brightly-colored robes were difficult to miss. Immediately, Tidus called for Rikku's attention. "Look over there," he said in a low voice. "That guy's a Maester. He probably knows something."

"Y'mean that chubby guy's a Maester?" Rikku said much louder, pointing at their target.

Tidus quickly dismissed her gloved hand. "You probably shouldn't point… you know how these Yevon people can be. You don't need to draw attention to yourself," he advised. Rikku laughed nervously with an 'oopsie'. Both teens ran towards the Maester to attempt to get some sort of answer out of him.

"Hey, Kinoc!" shouted Tidus. Maester Kinoc turned around with an unamused expression at the pair as they charged towards him. As per usual, he clutched a piece of 'forbidden machina' with both hands.

"Hmph, still no manners since Operation Mi'ihen, I see. Look, kid. I'm really busy right now. If you need to talk to me, make an appointment like everybody else," dismissed the short and stout man of importance. Tidus and Rikku gave each other identical looks of irritation.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Where's Yuna?!" Shouted Tidus, who was now very close to Kinoc's face. Clearly feeling uncomfortable, the Maester picked up his heavy machina and pushed the younger man back a few yards.

"How the hell should I know?" Snapped Kinoc. "You're asking the wrong Maester. Who knows if she even survived Sin's attack-"

"She was attacked?!" cried the two guardians in unison.

Kinoc chuckled. "Oh, it was some time ago near the shore. I'm sure a wave swallowed her up by now." After delivering the terrible news, he sauntered off with his nose in the air, refusing to brief Tidus and Rikku about the situation any longer.

"What a terrible guy! We gotta find Yunie a.s.a.p.!" shouted Rikku as she ran to catch up with Tidus who dashed away as soon as he heard the terrible news. In a matter of minutes the rocky cliff transitioned to the shore.

Amongst all of the destroyed machina and corpses of soldiers lying in the sand, Yuna's iconic pleated purple skirt was nowhere to be found. Tidus hoped they weren't too late. Surely no one would let the summoner reach her demise here and now, especially in the care of the Yevon court. How could Kinoc say such terrible things? If time weren't slipping through his fingers, Tidus wouldn't have hesitated to give the arrogant man a piece of his mind.

The pair search under every rock, dune, and rubble pile frantically. There was so much ground to cover in so little time and Tidus felt as though they weren't making any progress at the speed they were going.

Suddenly Rikku stopped in her tracks. "Tidus, look!" she cried, pointing in the distance. A hideous yet glorious aeon that stood more than twenty feet tall was summoned far ahead. It looked like Sin was still within the vicinity.

"Rikku - that's… Seymour's aeon! C'mon!" he gestured for his Al Bhed companion to follow him as he took off at the speed of light. As they approached the scene, there were many Guado guards casting magic as well as a disheveled Seymour. Under the Maester's command, the aeon shrieked loudly in pain and used its dark magic to inflict heavy damage upon Sin.

Slung over Seymour's shoulder was the slender frame of none other than Yuna, whose body was motionless and limp. "YUNAAAA!" shouted Tidus at the top of his lungs as he charged forward towards the group of battling guados. Everyone turned their heads for a moment, wondering what the disturbance was.

Somewhere deep inside of Sin, Jecht recognized the shrill voice of his own son. It gave a sorrowful whale-like cry in reply and promptly turned around to sail in the opposite direction. It seemed as though Sin was done attacking Bevelle for now.

Confused, Tidus bolted forward towards Seymour, whom he despised. "YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT HER!" he screamed as two guado guards held him down, firmly grasping an arm each. Rikku stayed a ways back, threatening the guado who were attempting to do the same to her.

Maester Seymour approached Tidus with his usual confident arrogance after dismissing his aeon. "Ah, Son of Jecht. I should thank you for presence. It seems as though Jecht wouldn't attack his own offspring," he said with a menacing grin.

Tidus' face flushed with embarrassment. How did he know? Were the guado really that intuitive of a species? "What the hell do you know?!" he shouted, attempting to break free from the guados' grasp. It was no use and soon the teen went limp from wasting his energy.

"You should be thanking me," Seymour said calmly, carrying Yuna with both arms now that his hands were free from controlling his aeon. "If I hadn't arrived on the scene when I did, Lady Yuna could've been swept away by sea." He then walked away with his entourage of guado soldiers. "You may visit at the infirmary when you've learned to control your anger." Seymour added, his back turned. That was the cue for Tidus to be released.

He had never felt so hopeless in all of his experiences in Spira. This was it? He was supposed to save Yuna. He was supposed to be the hero . This was his story. Instead, his moment was stolen by the manipulative and cunning Seymour. Tidus' legs went numb and he sank into the wet sand below. Rikku ran up to his side for support.

"W-What did he mean by that? How did you stop Sin?" Rikku asked, shaking her companion's arm frantically in confusion. "I'm so confused! Every since you arrived here, everything's been so confusing… I just don't know what to think anymore. Is Yunie gonna be okay? Are we gonna be okay?"

Tidus remained silent as a small tear of emotion ran down his cheek. He didn't even bother to conceal it from Rikku as his pride was shattered into a million pieces. His knees were now covered in water from the incoming tide. Whether he wanted to or not, they had to move to higher ground.

"Rikku, I… there's a lot I've gotta tell you," he said finally, fearing what his close friend would think of him after hearing it. Without saying a word, Rikku grasped onto his sleeve like a helpless child and they backtracked to meet up with the rest of the guardians.

"Why so glum, ya? Yuna's alive!" Wakka exclaimed as everyone met up once again. Apparently Wakka and Lulu received some help from Auron and Kimahri once they gave up searching and the sinspawn was easily eradicated. "See, I told ya a Maester would never let her die."

Lulu rolled her eyes at Wakka. "Yuna's in bad shape, Wakka. She may be alive, but at what cost?" The calm guardian turned to Rikku and Tidus. "I never thought I'd say this but, I'm very grateful that Maester Seymour saved her. What a terrible feeling not being able to keep an eye on her."

Rikku gave Lulu a hug as Tidus slinked away, unable to look anyone in the eye. He felt like a massive failure and culprit, since his father was the cause of the disaster. Auron soon caught sight of him and dragged the teen away to speak in private. "Jecht saw you and didn't attack," Auron observed, much to Tidus' dismay. "It seems as though he does have some self-control after all. Though you're upset Seymour took the recognition of saving her, you're the reason why Sin refrained from attacking." Of course, the wise Auron had already seen through the entire situation.

Tidus sighed. "I just don't know what to do with Sin being my old man and all. He's the reason why all of this happens in the first place."

Auron chuckled. "If it wasn't Jecht, it would be someone else. Somehow, your relation to Jecht makes Sin vulnerable and that may ultimately help Yuna in her journey. You'd do well to remember that."

"Where… is she now?" Asked a dejected Tidus.

Before Auron could answer his question, Tromell appeared before the guardians, looking relieved as ever that Sin was finally gone. He gave a prayer of Yevon before apologizing. "I must apologize for everything that's happened; we too were quite worried over Yuna's disappearance. She's been taken to a tent set up on the cliff for immediate treatment. You are more than welcome to go see her."

Seymour's servant happily guided the party up to the cliff where many tents large and small were set up to care for the injured. The entire area was bustling with Yevonites who were desperately trying to house any wounded soldiers for healing. Relieved soldiers removed their armor and uniforms and praised Yevon that they were still alive. Lucky for Yuna, she was kept in a private, secluded tent about twenty feet away from the other structures.

The interior of the tent was much larger than Tidus expected; all six guardians plus Tromell fit inside with ease. Everyone surrounded Yuna who lay atop a stack of comfortable-looking linens. Her chest rose and fell peacefully, though she was covered in a series of cuts and bruises.

"Lord Seymour rushed out here as soon as he heard Lady Yuna had gone missing," explained Tromell. "We searched Bevelle and then immediately rushed out to the Northern Sea. Sin had fired a destructive beam that left many dead or injured as My Lord immediately found Lady Yuna unconscious and fought off Sin in the process."

It took Tidus every ounce of strength he had to not spill the beans about Jecht to the rest of the party. Auron standing behind him while glaring was also a major factor. Seymour did save her and he'd have to accept it whether he was a fan of the guy or not.

"Well, please give Maester Seymour our thanks," Lulu told Tromell. She was always the most calm and mature out of everyone, save for Auron. Wakka gave a prayer of Yevon as thanks to the guado.

"Ah, one more thing," remembered Tromell. "You are more than welcome to stay in the city of Bevelle until the wedding. Courtesy of Lord Seymour, of course. Please do not feel pressured to take the offer," he added.

Everyone looked at each other with tired eyes. It was well passed afternoon and there was no way they would have enough energy to venture back to Lake Macalania. They all graciously accepted the Maester's offer. Of course, Tidus felt as though the deed was done out of obligation rather than kindness since Seymour didn't take care of their summoner well enough, but he was grateful that he would be closer to her nonetheless.

Not long after Tromell left the tent to give the guardians peace, an important-looking Bevelle general entered the open flap of the cloth structure. "Sir Auron, it is an honor, sir," said the armor-clad general who stood at attention.

"Hmph. What is it now?" Auron questioned the general rather impatiently with the constant pleasantries he was receiving.

Looking a bit taken aback by Auron's irritable response, the general pressed on with his request. "Sir, we're very grateful for your aid to our military thus far. I've come to request your assistance once again, if you would be so kind. We could use more hands for loading carts and cleaning up the vicinity." Once again, Bevelle was crawling on their knees for help. It kind of gave Tidus a spiteful feeling of satisfaction to see a high-and-mighty organization succumb to such desperation.

Of course Wakka was all on board, but everyone else seemed very hesitant to aid Yevon for the umpteenth time without any proper thanks. Nonetheless, they all felt pressured into helping and decided to leave until Yuna awakened from her unconscious state.

Rikku opted to stay behind. "I can't go out there, I'll stick out like a sore thumb," she told everyone, parking herself on the floor near Yuna's motionless figure. "Yevon hates my kind. I better stay here until Yunie gets better." Everyone agreed for Yuna's sake that leaving their Al Bhed friend in hiding would be a wise decision and followed the general to aid the military.

Tidus hesitated on leaving the tent now that Rikku and he could speak in private. He waited for everyone to clear out and then turned right back around and sat by the younger guardian. "I'm really... happy she's alive," spoke Tidus in a gentle voice as he stared at Yuna's peaceful-looking face.

"So am I," replied Rikku who leaned on his shoulder with her blonde locks of hair tickling his chin. 'Smells nice', he thought silently to himself, and then quickly brushed away the thought in mild embarrassment. "We made a big deal over nothing… huh? I guess everyone was right."

"Of course we didn't!" replied Tidus passionately, looking Rikku in the eyes. "I only wish we could've made it here sooner. Maybe then, Yuna wouldn't be... " He stopped mid-sentence because uttering the words at this point were too depressing.

"I know... you wanted to be the one to save Yunie an' all but we should still be grateful that Seymour saved her - "

"He should've been protecting her all along," scoffed Tidus, who steadily felt the rage from before returning.

Rikku gave him a puzzled look and backed away a bit from their previous physical contact. "Say, you aren't… in love with Yunie are you?"

Immediately, Tidus felt his cheeks flush with color over the question. He'd never been in love before and rarely ever dated back in Zanarkand. The subject of love was awkward for him to discuss. "Huh? N-no, of course not. Why would you even ask that?" he dismissed defensively.

Rikku's face remained serious. She wasn't joking around as per usual. "You're always thinking about her. I'm not saying we all don't, but when anything happens to Yunie it's like you become an emotional wreck."

Tidus sat silently and thought about Rikku's reply. He did think about Yuna quite often and seemed to put her well-being above all else. Wasn't that his duty as a sworn guardian? There wasn't anything wrong with putting someone else above himself.

Deciding to break the silence, Rikku leaned over and grabbed hold of his hands with her own. She looked him in the eyes, her own green ones filling with watery emotion. "Don't fall in love with Yunie, okay? You can't."

Puzzled, the young blitz player scratched his blond head of hair. "Huh? Lulu told me the same thing back in Guadosalam. I get it, okay? I'm not a good match for her. I don't believe in Yevon. I'm not a Maester like Seymour. So don't worry about me, alright?"

Rikku shook her head and groaned in frustration at his lack of comprehension. "You don't get it, though. There's a reason why us Al Bhed are hated by Yevon… it's because we're trying to protect the summoners. We're trying to protect Yunie."

Tidus had a feeling that Rikku was stalling a certain point that she was trying to make. The ugly truth was about to make its undesirable appearance.

"Yunie… when she summons the final aeon she'll… die you know?" cried Rikku with a few tears streaming down her face.

Tidus stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded at Rikku, unable to believe it. Certain points of the journey were flashing back to him. 'I'll take you to Zanarkand!' Right. And Yuna agreed to go with him because she was too kind and optimistic to tell him of her imminent death. Don't fall in love with Yuna. It was too late; his heart was already broken.

"Sin… is Jecht," Tidus spoke in a barely audible voice, as his throat swelled up with tears he was struggling to fight back. It was all he could bring himself to say. He stood up, body shaking a bit, and turned his back to Rikku.

"W-What was that did you say? Where are you going?" Rikku asked in a desperate wavering voice while still sitting on the floor.

"Rikku, Sin is my old man. Auron told me," he replied in a serious tone while trying his best to keep his voice down. He couldn't get Yuna off of his mind. She was going to die? She wanted to end her life for what, a year of peace? His despair deepened the more he thought of everything being connected. She would defeat Jecht and die. They'd both die.

"How the heck is that possible?!" she asked her friend in disbelief. She managed to crawl over to him and was now tugging on his longer pant-leg, desperate for some answers. "Is that what Seymour meant earlier?"

He nodded silently, helping her off of the ground. His hand gripped hers tightly; he desperately needed the physical contact from a good friend. He didn't feel real at this moment in time. "I… I wanted to tell you earlier. I wanted to tell Yuna. Keeping this from everyone wasn't easy… I just don't know everything about it myself. How did he become Sin? Obviously Braska died when they all reached Zanarkand… I should've drawn that conclusion ages ago now that I think about it. I'm such an idiot. I was too optimistic, too naive… I could just kick myself."

Rikku appeared speechless as there was much for her to process. She averted Tidus' gaze and stared at the floor of the tent in thought. He hoped she didn't hate him after he revealed such a pivotal secret; she was one of his best friends and her opinion of him was everything.

"Rikku, I - please don't hate me," pleaded Tidus as he put his hands on her shoulders, desperate for her to meet his eyes. She looked up awkwardly and then resumed looking at the floor. What was her deal?

"I don't hate you," she said finally, breaking free from Tidus' grasp. "I just don't know if I believe you yet. But it doesn't explain how Seymour knew. I guess the guado… are that good at sensing stuff?" she pondered, basically talking to herself at this point. She began pacing around back and forth while thinking aloud. "Soooo, Braska died after summoning the final aeon and your pops became Sin… how the heck could it happen?"

Tidus also thought over the facts he knew up to this point. Auron, Braska, and Jecht all went to Zanarkand together. He was convinced that much had happened. "I don't know…. Maybe a summoner chooses someone to die with them and they become Sin? Why wouldn't the summoner just become Sin? All I know is that we can't count on Auron to tell us anything. He's always so secretive."

Rikku nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he'd just get all grumpy and drop the subject. Well… I guess we'll just have to keep this to ourselves for now," she paused for a moment in thought and then continued, "Thanks for telling me. I know it wasn't easy."

Tidus nodded. "I had to tell somebody. You're the best friend I've got in Spira. I know you might not believe me and you've got every right not to… but Sin left as soon as we approached him on the shore. I felt Jecht; I know I did."

Rikku gave a small, nervous laugh over the absurdity of the situation. "Heh, I guess that's true. I'm your best friend? What about Wakka? Sorry, Yunie's my best friend!"

"Nah, Wakka's like an older brother to me. I could always talk to you more easily, Rikku. You were the first one who found me, right?" He said with a slight smile. He really did care for Rikku a whole lot. She seemed to understand him best and they had a non-stop good time within each other's company.

Tidus could've sworn he saw Rikku blush, but she quickly looked away in embarrassment. "W-well, he's a big meanie anyway. I know he likes Lulu but she can do better. She needs someone mature!"

"Ouch, Rikku. That's a bit harsh. I know Wakka can be a bit… pious at times, but I think he's a good guy at the core. He's just been brainwashed by Yevon. At the rate things are going now, he should realize that Yevon isn't such a good religion like all of Spira thinks it is," he explained.

Rikku smiled. "You're right. I still can't believe how much you've matured since we first met, hehe. You were such a naive child!"

Tidus put a nervous hand to the back of his head. "Yeah… I won't deny that I had some growing up to do. In any case, I'm still upset about Yuna… getting the final aeon. It feels so wrong and we need to stop it. I know the others won't agree with me, but you do… right?"

She nodded furiously. "Of course I don't want Yunie to summon the Final Aeon. And Sin just transfers to someone else? That much we know for sure and we can't let that happen! There's a cycle of death and it's all connected. We need to solve the mystery before it's too late."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

She ran down a long stone corridor as fast as her body would take her. Something was at the end, but she wasn't exactly sure what she'd find. As time went on, the scenery became darker and darker and finally was shrouded in fog. "Hello?" she called out shakily. Suddenly, the corridor lead outside into a desolate, stormy beach. Frantically, she looked around for any sign of life. There was nothing to be found even in the distance as the waves angrily crashed upon the shore with a stormy sky above.

She ran for what felt like miles when suddenly a massive tidal wave crept closer to the shore at an alarming rate. 'Oh no, I'm done for!' she screamed internally. It suddenly became apparent that Sin was the wave and he was coming straight for her. On top of Sin was a sinister figure, one that looked familiar; who could it be? Suddenly, she recognized the suspect. It was none other than Seymour, her future husband.

"See you on the farplane," he whispered coldly with a twisted smile as it reached her ears in a quiet whisper along with the wave.

That's when Yuna sprang awake with a hot sweat running down her forehead. It was just a dream, oh praise Yevon, it was only an illusion! The shocked faces of Rikku and Tidus stood before her as she sat up to assess her reality. Apparently they were deep in conversation while standing at the edge of her bed and quickly ran over for moral support.

"Yunie! You're okay!" cried Rikku as she lunged forward towards her cousin for an embrace. Yuna winced in pain a bit, though she was more than ecstatic to be surrounded by familiar faces. Tidus joined Rikku's side with a wide smile; something she hadn't seen since the Mi'ihen Highroad.

"Rikku," said Yuna dryly as her voice was crackly from dehydration. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked in confusion. All she saw was white tent canvas above her head and some sort of bed laying on top of grass. What in Spira had happened? She wasn't on the farplane?

"You were attacked by Sin!" shouted an all-too-enthusiastic Rikku, who decided to sit on the bed next to her drained cousin. "Maester Seymour rescued you!"

Yuna gave Rikku a puzzled look. One of her last memories before blacking out was Sin. She recalled Seymour not being around on the battlefield and then the nightmare. Rescued her, huh? It was a little difficult to accept, but she was touched nonetheless. "Seymour… saved me?"

"Yeah! Tidus and I witnessed it hours ago. Right?" exclaimed Rikku, who nudged Tidus' exposed chest. He hung his head in shame and nodded reluctantly in agreement. Yuna chuckled at his reaction. She knew he was especially sensitive when she was in danger.

"Well, guess I'll have to thank him later. Still, why are you two here? I thought I was gone. Sin had launched an attack and destroyed my new aeon. I was so… heartbroken," said Yuna weakly with a few tears developing in her eyes. Where was Seymour now? She wanted to ask, but the answer was clear. He was involved in political affairs after the sudden Sin attack.

"I couldn't sleep and a Bevelle soldier came running into the Travel Agency looking for help," explained Tidus. "We all made it here as fast as we could. How are you feeling?" He asked as he knelt at Yuna's bedside.

Yuna had barely awakened, so answering the question was a little difficult. Her head felt foggy and her limbs were sore. Lifting her arm, she examined the myriad of cuts and bruises that Sin had left her with. The aftermath was a little shocking to take in. "I'm fine," she replied, not wanting to concern her friends. "I'm just a little thirsty."

Tidus immediately ran outside to fetch help. In a matter of minutes, he returned with a middle-aged white mage clad in ivory robes who was very top heavy. She held a jug of water on her hip and clung onto a long and elegant staff that was golden in color. "I'm very glad to see that you've awakened, Lady Yuna!" she exclaimed as she handed the summoner a beverage. Yuna thanked her and immediately polished off the entire cup of water in no time.

"Now, M'Lady… if you'd please relax and stay still, I'd like to mend your wounds for you," said the white mage cheerfully. She'd already lifted her staff in the air while reciting incantations and touched the summoner with it. Yuna felt a calming feeling radiate throughout her entire body. The wounds and bruises stung for a few seconds, but they all faded in a matter of moments. It was absolutely wonderful to witness the wonders of white magic.

Finally, Yuna was able to hoist herself up into a sitting up position. "Thank you so much," she said with a genuine smile. The white mage bowed in return and left a jug of water for Yuna should she need to hydrate herself some more.

"I'll be around helping everyone recover. Let me know if you need anything else," said the kindly older woman.

"Actually…" Rikku began, "D'ya have anything I could borrow so I don't look so… standoutish?" Indeed, Rikku did stick out like a sore thumb.

The middle-aged mage nodded. "I think I can spare you a robe. I'll do it because you're Lady Yuna's guardian and we don't need you to draw any attention to yourself."

Rikku gave the woman a sour face and said, "Gee, thanks..." sarcastically.

A few minutes later, the healer returned to the tent carrying an armful of robes. She handed Rikku a white robe with flame-print and a massive hood. "It'll hide your blonde hair," explained the white mage. She then turned to Tidus and raised an eyebrow. "And you - take these," she handed him a complex stack of Yevonite robes. "I can tell that you aren't an Al bhed from your eyes, but your clothing and ridiculous hair really make you look like one. If you're going to be staying in Bevelle, I highly suggest changing."

Tidus and Rikku exchanged eye-rolls and thanked the rude older woman regardless. Yuna covered her mouth to contain her laughter.

As soon as the white mage left the tent, Rikku turned to Tidus with puppy-dog eyes. "Could you give Yunie and me some girl time? Pretty-please? I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

Tidus raised an eyebrow at Rikku's request. "Huh? W-well I guess I could do that… I'll go help everyone else. Just come get me when you're finished, okay?" he pleaded. Rikku gave him a thumbs up and a wink. The downtrodden teen left with his head hung low in depression. It made Yuna feel really terrible about the situation; however, she was glad to have alone time to discuss a few things with Rikku.

Rikku immediately plopped down next to Yuna's bedding and made herself comfortable. "So, what exactly happened with Sin? Give me the details!" begged the gossip-hungry teen.

Still muddled from Sin's toxin, Yuna tried to think back to yesterday's events. "Well… I remember going to the temple to pray to the Fayth. I was so happy that I had acquired the fifth aeon. I could now go to Zanarkand and defeat Sin!" she recalled with a glisten in her eyes. Rikku didn't seem to share her enthusiasm, though Yuna understood why. "Then, I remember heading to the court to give Maester Seymour his staff. He left it behind at the temple… and then…" she gasped, remembering the rumor of Kinoc's raid on the Al Bhed. She decided not to bring up such confidential information when anyone could hear through the tarp walls of a tent.

"Uh, Yunie? What the heck happened?" asked Rikku as she waved a hand in front of her cousin's face. Yuna snapped back into reality and began to think about what happened next.

"W-well, I gave a young temple girl the staff," she continued, deciding to not tell her cousin about the other details she had overheard. If she told Rikku about Home or Seymour's shady actions, she knew her younger cousin would never approve of her marriage. Tidus already didn't and it disappointed Yuna as she saw him as a great friend. "I ended up going to bed and I woke up to Bevelle in chaos. How could I not help?"

Rikku sighed and shook her head. "Classic Yunie, always thinking about other people. Apparently you gave Seymour a scare, he went looking for you right away, or so Tromell told us. Are ya still going to marry him after all of this?"

Yuna nodded. "Of course. Sin showing up and causing destruction on Bevelle means this would make so many forget their troubles, even if just for a day. It would mean the world to Spira and I couldn't disappoint them. So yes, the wedding will go on."

"Well, I guess you've got your mind made up," said Rikku, shrugging. "But Yunie, do you even… love Seymour?"

Yuna's heart pounded at the question. She never even considered her own feelings as a factor in this entire situation. She had severely conflicting emotions when it came to Seymour. He had displayed kindness and wisdom which she admired greatly, but she had also witnessed a cold side to him. It seemed that a few Yevonites in the court didn't necessarily approve of his actions either. What did he mean to her? Right now, he was just a like-minded individual who was simply marrying her for political reasons. That's the best she could ever expect out of life. "No, right now I can confidently say I'm… not in love with him. I don't think he's capable of love."

Rikku looked at Yuna with wide eyes. "Jeez, Yunie! You've only got nice things to say about everyone… so what would make you say that?"

Yuna had pieced together a ton of observations to draw such a conclusion. She wasn't one to make such a judgment without gathering the evidence first. The first fact, of course, was that he killed Lord Jyscal. Abusive father or not, it would take one hell of a cold-hearted person to commit such an act. Seymour's manipulative personality also hinted at his sociopathic nature. Yuna herself had observed how the guado man used others to his advantage. "I just get the feeling he's a broken person," admitted Yuna truthfully. "It's definitely better that way. So I don't feel it when I reach the end of my journey…"

Rikku leapt forward and gave Yuna a hug. "C'mon, don't talk like that! You're such a great and beautiful person. I don't want you to continue the journey, I don't wanna lose my cousin!" wailed the young blonde who soon began to cry. Yuna stroked Rikku's hair, attempting to calm her down. She herself had no tears to shed. Her mind was made up and she was to go to Zanarkand as soon as the wedding was over.

By now, it was almost nightfall. The sun was disappearing quickly and darkness crept up high into the sky, illuminating the beautiful gibbous moon that shone upon the encampment. Yuna and Rikku both went outside to take a peek at the festivities. Fires were lit and military men sat side by side with a drink in hand. Tidus and Wakka were repairing a cart together while arguing over blitzball. The Son of Jecht now donned orange and teal Yevonite robes, though he still somewhat stood out from everyone else with his energetic personality.

Yuna was relieved that she didn't have to see the aftermath of the Sin attack right after it happened. It always broke her heart to view the destruction that was left behind. After scoping around the area, Yuna realized that Seymour was not there. "Rikku, I've gotta go do something. I'll be right back." Before Rikku could reply, Yuna took off in a hurry.

Searching everywhere, Yuna finally caught sight of a pile of collected weapons. She dug through the mound while getting pierced by a few swords in the process, but she easily found her iconic tri-tipped staff. Who sent the fallen? That was all that occupied her mind. There were no other summoners to complete the task, and the soldiers were unprepared for encountering fiends at this point.

Yuna reached the beach in a matter of minutes and was relieved to see the corpses covered and lying in a row with no fiends in sight. Out of respect, flower arrangements were placed in various intervals for their fallen brethren. She shuddered to think that she could've very well joined them if Seymour hadn't found her. She did owe him a sincere thank-you.

Darkness stretched over the white sandy beach with the soft glow of the moon and stars. Only the calming sound of waves crashing on the shore could be heard. Although debris still littered the area, there was something oddly peaceful about the scene.

Yuna removed her boots and stepped into the sand, which was still warm from daylight. It was time to perform her duties as a summoner and send the restless souls to the farplane. As she lifted her staff towards the moon, pyreflies already began reacting to her motion and spiraled around her body and sent a chilling sensation through her bones. She turned around while swinging her staff to face the dead once more and began the ritual.

Twirling her staff with ease, Yuna swayed almost in sync with the never-resting sea. Pyreflies rose from the corpses and gently flew miles high into the night sky. The entire beach was illuminated with iridescent colors and the gentle hum of the dissipating souls. After taking in the beauty, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Her white silken sleeves followed the motion of her arms elegantly, flapping in the cool sea air.

"Ah, I thought I'd find you here," said a familiar yet gentle voice behind her. Startled, Yuna dropped her staff and it made a gentle thud in the sand. Of course, it was none other than Seymour. The disconcerted young woman whipped around as if still in sending mode and met his piercing violet eyes. She could feel her heart thump in her chest as he traveled closer to her, his domineering height becoming more apparent. There was something very intimidating about Maester Seymour - especially in this particular scenario - and it made Yuna uneasy.

"I am glad to see you're up and about. I suppose nothing could prevent you from performing your duties as a summoner," he said in jest with a smirk, though it was definitely the truth.

"Why didn't you send them, Maester?" questioned Yuna, who was somewhat out of breath from her condition. She quickly bent down to retrieve her fallen staff.

"After a Sin attack, there's too much political nonsense to take care of. Unfortunately, I am a Maester above all else - even being a summoner. Bevelle is very fortunate to have you here." Was he just playing into pleasantries, she wondered? His words seemed hollow, much like usual.

Yuna looked away awkwardly, not being able to muster up the courage to say thank you right away. 'I… really should be thanking you, Seymour," she finally . "I could've died from Sin and I… I guess I didn't expect you to be the one who found me. It's a little embarrassing, to say the least."

Seymour's face became serious and he placed a gentle hand upon Yuna's petite shoulder while she turned in the opposite direction. "You did give everyone a scare," he admitted truthfully, "but the moment Tromell told me he didn't know where you were, I knew you'd be off helping like you always do. That's how I found you here."

Yuna's embarrassment heightened and her face flushed red while taking a deep breathe. She was really just that predictable of a person. It was still a relief to know that Seymour was aware of her humanitarian nature.

"I believe I interrupted your sending," said Seymour, changing the subject. "Would you care if I joined you?" He asked, arching a blue eyebrow in curiosity. A dual sending sounded a bit odd, but Yuna decided to accept his offer after realizing she was more winded than she initially thought.

Seymour immediately threw himself down into the sand removed his black boots along with his blue over robe. Only black pants and a knitted gold kilt remained. Yuna couldn't tear her gaze away from him; his form was sculpted, tall and broad-shouldered; unlike that of a full-blooded guado's awkward and lanky frame. He certainly put the other two Maesters to shame with his strength and elegance. A soon as he was done with shedding his outer layers, he stood up energetically. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded with equally determined eyes.

Side by side, the two summoners walked across the still-warm moonlit waters. Seymour held his staff in his left hand and Yuna, her right. Looking down, she was saddened to see more rubble and unclaimed bodies beneath the surface. She quickly looked away to focus on the task at hand; guiding the souls to eternal rest. Instinctually, they faced one another and made a prayer to Yevon before the ritual was to begin.

Their movements almost began in sync with one another. Over the head and twirling their staves to the side; Seymour had a much more masculine and powerful movement than she and the pyreflies reacted with his motions much more than Yuna's. She was completely in awe at his expert motion. It was as if he was dictating the souls with a simple wave of his staff. Yuna had never seen such a display of power and expertise.

Waving their staves in a series of complex motions taught by Yevon, the sea became a glowing whirlpool underneath their feet filled with the souls who desperately needed guidance. Yuna had to work a little harder to keep up with Seymour who was sending with his eyes closed.

After what felt like only minutes, the pyreflies were gone and the beach became dark once again. Yuna was winded after the physical activity. Though it wasn't a normal occurrence for her after a sending, Sin's attack took a massive toll on her stamina. Yuna nearly collapsed in the water, so Seymour helped her up and put her arm around his to maintain her balance as they waded their way back through the shallow sea.

Yuna looked up at Seymour wide-eyed, similarly to an awestricken child. "Amazing! You're so proficient at sending. Thank you for performing the ritual with me," she enthused to the older summoner. Yuna's compliments caused a genuine smile to appear on Seymour's face.

"It was my pleasure," he replied as they both sat down in the sand to put their footwear back on. "With so much to be done, I never get to perform the sending ritual anymore. That was the first time I had sent the dead with another summoner," he admitted, buckling the other black boot. He then began helping Yuna with her own after seeing her struggle. She hoped he wouldn't notice, but it was too late. "I'm surprised you were able to conduct the sending after receiving such trauma from Sin. Shall we… postpone our wedding?" he asked rather bluntly.

Yuna immediately shook her head 'no' and had the feeling she'd be receiving that question a lot from this point onward from other people. "I'm fine, really," she assured Seymour. "A few days of rest and I'll be back to a hundred-percent health." She wasn't exactly sure how much rest she'd be able to get until then, though. Her guardians were within close proximity and she'd want to spend time with them whenever possible.

"Well, don't wear yourself out," he advised. "This is going to be a highly publicized event and I wouldn't want you fainting in Bevelle. Afterwards, we'll be going back to Guadosalam for a reception and there'll be no sphere cameras allowed."

Yuna felt relieved that the public eye wouldn't be on them the entire day, though she didn't really give the wedding itself much thought. Even though it was a huge deal for Spira, it still just felt like any other business that had to be dealt with. "Oh, it's… only in two days. That went by very quickly." Lost in thought, she fell backward into the sand and looked up at the stars above.

"Don't sound too disappointed about it," he joked sarcastically, propping his arm on one knee and stretching out his left leg. "I'm not looking forward to the boisterous Bevelle portion of the day myself. You can expect to see temple officials from all over the globe. These events are always an important social-status builder and what better place than a Maester's wedding? Guadosalam will be much more relaxed. All of your guardians will be there, I've arranged for that already."

"Ah, I didn't intend to sound disappointed. It's just that… marriage is the last thing I expected after I vowed to become a summoner. It doesn't feel real to me, to put it quite honestly," replied Yuna who was still entranced by the night sky as she lay on the warm beach.

Seymour gave a gentle grunt in agreement. "I could say the same. At twenty-eight and a half-breed, it seemed very unlikely that I'd ever get married myself. Of course, Mika has no problem with that. It is encouraged to not marry and becoming a summoner only added to that isolated feeling."

Feeling a bit sorry for the older man, Yuna turned her head to face him. His attractive facial structure was highlighted by the moonglow. "I don't think being a summoner should be a lonely path in life. I know a lot of summoners disapprove of the fact that I have so many guardians, but it's wonderful to have friends who would actually make that commitment to journey with me. Surely you've had guardians of your own before?" She wondered if Seymour even cared about summoning the Final Aeon or if Tromell was considered as one of his guardians.

Seymour gave off a small sigh. "Once, very long ago," he replied after a few moments of silence. "My one and only guardian was… someone very close to me. Someone I still think about every day." He stared off into the distance, his face shrouded in nostalgia. Yuna almost thought she saw his eyes glisten for a second which was odd for the usually emotionless man. Who was this mystery guardian? Was it a past lover or a close friend? Were they the reason why Seymour seemed so aloof and cold hearted at times? She didn't want to ask such personal questions yet, though she felt she was running out of time now that she had prayed to the final Fayth.

"Yuna…" Seymour began speaking while meeting her eyes with his, "Never run off like that again." His voice was stern, yet it felt more concerned than commanding.

They were now a foot apart from each other, both sitting upright looking towards the never-resting sea. After a minute of thought, the pair finally turned to look at each other. Her heartbeat sped up for she did not know what brought on the sudden change in subject.

"I need you," he finally spoke after she did not reply, his piercing eyes locking onto hers. He seemed to gravitate closer to her face.

"Need me?" she replied in confusion.

He nodded. "Yes. You are vital to defeating Sin. Running off into danger alone is a risk you cannot afford to take; there's a chance you'll die. I know you feel as though it is your sworn duty to protect Spira against the perils of Sin, but Lady Yuna, please know that bringing the Calm will end future suffering, if only temporary."

After taking a few minutes to ponder Seymour's words, Yuna realized that she was wrong for being impulsive and felt ashamed of her actions. "You're right," she finally agreed. "It was reckless of me to confront danger like that without my guardians. They have sworn to protect me, and I… let them - no, I let everyone - down."

Seymour seemed satisfied at the direction the conversation was headed. "We all make reckless mistakes, especially in our younger years. I need you to promise me you won't make such rash decisions in the future."

Promise him? Making a morally binding contract seemed a little drastic. She was no more important than any other summoner. As long as Sin was defeated, it didn't matter who brought the Calm. So why would he request that she make a commitment such as this? "Before I make any promises to you, Seymour, I need you to promise me something in return."

Seymour didn't look phased by her remark in the slightest. "Ah, you have your own terms, I see. What is it?"

"Well…" she began, a little hesitant on how to properly form her sentence. "I need you to be honest and truthful with me at all times."

"Was turning myself into the Yevon Court not enough for you?" he asked icily.

Yuna shook her brunette locks. "That's not what I meant. It's not that I think you've lied to me up to this point, it's just that… I can't help but feel like there's more to your proposal than just marriage. It wouldn't make sense for you to waste your time with just a title of marriage and then to let me journey on afterwards. Please, tell me what it is that you really want from me." After the guado remained silent for a few minutes, she resumed her explanation. "Even if the truth hurts, I really must know. I don't need comforting lies."

"You're more intuitive than I initially thought, Yuna. It's true; I do want more than just marriage," he admitted with a smug look now that his true intentions had been discovered. "I know you planned on continuing your pilgrimage with your guardians after the wedding, but please consider an alternative. Take me as your sole guardian to Zanarkand."

Yuna furrowed her brow, as the question struck her as odd. Although Seymour was a summoner, a high-ranking figurehead of both Yevon and Guadosalam dedicating himself as a guardian seemed rather suspect. "You want to journey with me? But why?"

"There is time to think it over before you give me an answer. I know you are probably wondering why I would want to leave my position of Maester behind and take you to Zanarkand," he accurately predicted. "I believe I have a way to... break the cycle."

"You mean… defeat Sin forever?" asked Yuna in disbelief.

"There is no known way to defeat Sin forever, but I am sure I can end all of Spira's suffering. No more summoners will have to die for a moment's peace," admitted Seymour, who put a finger up to Yuna's lip to silence her before she spoke again. "I cannot answer anymore questions. Please trust that in time, I will reveal more of my knowledge to you."

The tall guado gracefully lifted himself from the sand and offered a helping hand to his future consort. "We must be going back. I'm afraid the court will have another assembly early in the morning."

Still drained from Sin's attack, Yuna took hold of Seymour's hand for support in order to stand up, though this constant needing of assistance injured her pride. He gripped onto her considerably smaller hand rather tightly and didn't release it. She didn't necessarily believe his words; the cycle hadn't been broken for over a thousand years. She herself did not know exactly what happened when one reaches Zanarkand, so she was left with no choice but to trust that his knowledge surpassed her own. "I won't be able to give you an answer right away. I can promise you that I won't take anymore risks… I will always keep my word," promised the young summoner, hoping he'd release her from his grasp after she uttered the words he longed to hear.

Seymour gave a wry smile and gently pressed the back of her hand to his lips. "And I, Yuna, vow to always remain honest and give you the answers you seek."

With those words, the two made their pact to one another and ventured back to the encampment.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yuna approached her guardians who were now sitting around a campfire, patiently awaiting her return. Once they caught sight of her, all six guardians hopped up from their positions and felt nothing short of relief that she was up and about so shortly after the Sin attack.

"Yunie, why'd you run off like that?" asked Rikku.

"I needed to perform the sending after this horrific event. Everyone, I'm very sorry for putting you all through this," Summoner Yuna bowed regretfully.

Auron dismissed her. "There is no need for an apology. Just be more careful next time. Bevelle is a city with a lot of power at its disposal; you aren't needed in a battle against Sin. Your time will come soon enough."

"You're right, Sir Auron… which reminds me: I visited the temple in Bevelle and have acquired the fifth and final aeon," she revealed to everyone cheerfully. Feeling a bit weak, she decided to take a seat on one of the logs surrounding the warm and inviting bonfire, extending her boots in order to warm up her damp legs. Everyone followed suit and sat around the fire, eager to hear more details.

"W-What?! The final aeon already?" questioned Tidus, who seemed disappointed. His body language was different than usual; he had chosen to sit several feet away from the entire group and a minor scowl took the place of his usual cheery smile. Rikku shared a similar expression and averted Yuna's gaze.

"Wow, this journey really went by fast, ya? An' it still ain't over yet!" exclaimed Wakka who seemed to share Yuna's enthusiasm.

"You've done well, Yuna," congratulated Lulu. "Did you complete the trials by yourself?"

Yuna shook her head 'no', though she wished she was able to have completed the trials by herself for once. "Maester Seymour took me to the trials."

"It would seem a little out of the ordinary for a busy maester to worry about you praying to the Fayth, wouldn't it?" deduced Auron.

Yuna remained quiet. There was no doubt that Auron knew something was amiss with the entire situation since the Thunder Plains. She was not well-versed in the art of deception and the guilt swelled in her stomach, making her feel ill.

"In any case, this still saves us time," he pressed on, voluntarily changing the subject. "We will journey as soon as you're prepared to do so."

Should I just tell them now? she thought, stomach churning with all of the secrets that she kept. Looking around beyond the light of the fire, many temple guards and soldiers occupied the area. Speaking of Seymour's desire to journey with her would not currently be a wise idea. Tomorrow, then. Or maybe... after the wedding.

"Yuna?" Lulu interrupted her from her thoughts. "You look a little lost."

"I'm sorry, everyone. Sin's attack really took its toll on me," she responded half-heartedly. Auron's gaze told her all that she needed to know; he didn't believe a word she was saying. His arms crossed, eyes looking at her from the corner as he stood sideways… he would know if there really was another way to defeat Sin, or break the cycle, as Seymour had claimed. "We can talk more tomorrow," she offered.

Auron nodded. "Very well. Get a good night's sleep."

"You're not coming back to Bevelle with us, Yunie?" asked a wide-eyed Rikku.

"I'll be staying in the sanitarium tonight for more healing," Yuna replied while forcibly smiling. On the walk back from the shore, Seymour was rather insistent that she stay overnight at the facility after being deprived of vitality as a result from performing the sending. Although it was a wise idea with the wedding so near, it was a peculiar feeling to comply with his suggestions. Perhaps she was scared of the outcome if she didn't heed his advice. Or maybe, she was just… overthinking the entire situation.

Embracing her cousin, Rikku returned an equally forced smile. "Well, okay… if that's what you gotta do. Just visit tomorrow if you can."

"I will. That's a promise," answered Yuna, whose false smile was now replaced with a genuine grin.

As everyone gave their farewells, Tidus was the last to approach her. "Yuna, I, uh… wanted to talk to you about something, maybe tomorrow… just you and me. If you have the time, that is," requested the Son of Jecht rather awkwardly.

Judging by his unusual body language since she had awakened, he had something heavily weighing on his mind. Clearly it was about her. Although he was the newest guardian, Yuna held him in high respect and it felt as though she had known him her entire life. His outlook on Spira was much different than anyone she had ever met, which was why she specifically valued his opinion over the other guardians when it came to certain matters. Perhaps talking to him before Auron and the other party members would lend some perspective to her situation.

"I understand. An hour after the sun rises, let's meet by the temple lift in the city." Yuna arranged their rendezvous a little farther away from the inn in which the guardians would stay the night. She needed to confide in someone, even if she couldn't disclose all of the details of the situation.

"Right. I'll meet you then," he agreed with a faint smile appearing on his face. He then touched her bare shoulder carefully. "Get a good night's sleep, alright?"

Yuna waved farewell. "You too!" Then, she made her way over to her chocobo-drawn transport that awaited to bring her back to the Yevon Court for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It was an hour before dawn and Seymour was unable to sleep. The quality of his rest suffered greatly because of vivid recollections from his not-so-distant past that constantly haunted his every move. Though he was able to conceal most of it in the waking hours from his thoughts, his subconscious was unable to let go.

Filled with dread of the upcoming court meeting within hours, he paced back and forth in his chamber clad in his violet night robe, imagining possible scenarios of the discussion that would take place. His bride had caused Kinoc a bit of grief, but certainly it was nothing to receive a reprimanding over.

Ah, then he thought of last night's encounter. Should he have revealed as much as he did to her about his endgame? If only she knew his true plan; she'd certainly think he was even more of a madman than she already did. Oh, if only her opinion of him didn't matter! It was bothersome to feel… anything, let alone the longing of her approval.

At least he had taken Yuna to pray to the last Fayth needed to defeat Sin, though he felt they weren't quite ready to make their journey to Zanarkand. As he spent more time with her, his desire to take her to Baaj temple to pray to Anima grew exponentially. Besides; the more power she attained, the more it would benefit him in the long-run.

As he was wrapped up in his thoughts, he heard a gentle knock upon the sturdy wooden door of the bedroom.

"Who is it?" he inquired rather irritably, as the early morning was his only alone time.

"My apologies, Maester. I know the sun has not yet risen, but court starts in two hours and I've brought you breakfast," called out the muffled voice of one of the temple girls who attended to this particular wing of the court quarters.

Breakfast? Eating so early was not appealing in the least to Seymour. Nevertheless, it would be rude not to accept her offer and he did not want the temple thinking of him as such. Why, that would shatter their image of him being a soft-spoken mild-mannered leader of the guado. He personally walked over to the arched wooden slab of a door and opened it to allow the young girl inside.

As the temple girl stepped into the candle-lit chamber, Seymour immediately recognized the vibrant red headed teenager as the girl who had given him his staff after court was dismissed two nights ago. She carried a small wooden tray of exotic fruits which Seymour enjoyed daily back in Guadosalam and placed it on a lengthy console table not too far from the doorway.

"Ah, you were the one who returned my staff two nights ago," he recalled. "What is your name?" It seemed like it was no coincidence that she was here this morning.

After a prayer of Yevon, she introduced herself. "I am Malia, Your Grace. I also attend to Lady Yuna." She was clearly no older than fifteen and it was evident by her body language that she was strongly infatuated with the Maester. "Shall I draw you a bath before I leave?" she offered obediently, somewhat to Seymour's surprise. The suggestion was a little inappropriate, as he was to be married in a matter of days and an older chambermaid usually took care of such affairs. Should he just humor her? He wasn't sure what the foolish girl was expecting from him. Clearly she was too young and not his type anyway. Even Yuna's young age was a bit of a stretch, though her maturity was on another level than her peers.

"That will be all, Lady Malia. You are dismissed," commanded Seymour as politely as possible.

Malia's head immediately hung in disappointment as she clearly was not expecting to be denied of her services. "Oh… as you wish, then," and proceeded to leave in embarrassment as Seymour held the door open for her. Strange. In any case, he would draw a bath for himself at this hour. Cleanliness was a major part of his morning ritual, and he was sure that this temple girl was already aware of that. Odd, that she went out of her way to learn minute details about him. He couldn't remember the last time anyone but his own mother had done so.

An attached room to his chamber housed an enormous bathtub crafted from marble and an oversized window above with frosted glass to allow for light and privacy simultaneously. He began running the water at a lukewarm temperature and stripped from his sleeping robe. As he undressed, his eyes gazed upon his newly scarred body in the adjacent mirror and he winced from the sight of it. Due to his arrogance, he took tremendous pride in keeping his physique in peak condition. _All of these scars because of you. Were they worth it?_ He thought sourly as he ceased the running water and dipped his body into the tub. The multiple wounds still stung as they made contact with the fluid, even after being treated with Cura spells.

As the stinging faded from his lacerations, Seymour reclined onto the sloped end of the marble bath in thought. Would she journey with him when the wedding was over and done with? Or would he be cast aside like a tiny pebble that she came across on her path? Now that he had made it this far, he couldn't take no for an answer. He had waited over a decade for someone who even slightly measured up to Yuna's intelligence, compassion, and beauty. It sounded shallow, but physical attraction was an important component to his plan. Even if playing husband and wife for a short time was but a distraction for the inevitable task of defeating Sin, the idea was appealing. He wondered… would she bathe like this with him? Even if it were in total silence and no physical contact was made; he had been alone for so long… he craved companionship.

Now realizing the sun had risen, he had idled too much of his time in thought and hurriedly drained the bath water. After fully dressing in his usual garb, it was time to venture off once more to the dreary Yevon Courtroom to discuss matters with three foolish men that he did not particularly care for.

As he left his quarters, Tromell was patiently waiting outside with two other guado warriors who were part of Seymour's entourage, face displaying its usual worried expression. "Lord Seymour, you are usually out and about at this hour. I was worried that something might have happened to you."

"Do not fret about me so much, Tromell," dismissed Seymour, who was slightly irritated by his retainer's observation. "I was simply relaxing, for once."

"Y-yes, My Lord. I hope you are recovering well," fretted the obsequious servant. Seymour ignored him and set off for the morning's appointment.

As he reached his post within the courtroom, the guado Maester realized he was the second one to be present, the first being Kelk Ronso. This meant that Mika and Kinoc were likely holding a private meeting before court which usually meant trouble was brewing. Within minutes, both emerged from Mika's private office and made their way to their posts.

"Maesters of Yevon! Yesterday's Sin attack was an unusual matter that has devastated much of Bevelle's military forces. Please consider recruiting reinforcements from Gagazet, Guadosalam, and Luca," began Mika, whose forehead was covered in a nervous sweat. "Also, Maesters, there is a matter at hand that we must discuss: all of our summoners have gone missing and our intelligence has reported the Al Bhed as being the culprits. Sin has become aggressive and must be eradicated as soon as possible. We must invade their Home and take back what rightfully belongs to Yevon and its people!"

Invade Bikanel Island, which housed the Al Bhed Home? Seymour was not a supporter of the idea. Starting unnecessary conflict with a tribe that freely used powerful machina was a lousy proposal in itself. Not only that, but clearly they were keeping the summoners safe so that they would not have to sacrifice their lives in vain. It eliminated any competition for Yuna, so why not just leave Bikanel alone?

"If we are so low on troops, Your Grace, why bother to disturb Bikanel? I do not think the Al Bhed would harm the summoners," questioned Seymour, who felt as though this crusade was pointless.

Kinoc simply laughed at the question. "Just because your bride is half Al Bhed doesn't justify the fact that they're disturbing the order of Yevon. The Calm is beneficial to all of Spira."

Mika had a sour look on his ancient face. "Maester Seymour, you must keep your betrothed under control! She constantly acts without thinking first. Such unruly behavior will not be tolerated within the Yevon court." He pounded on his wooden podium with his left fist and pointed accusingly at Seymour with the other.

Seymour smiled instinctively over being reprimanded by Mika. Yuna's impulsive behavior was not the Grand Maester's problem, so why did he make such a big spectacle in front of the other figureheads of Spira? It did not matter; soon he would resign from Maesterhood and together they would find a way to save Spira from its eternal suffering.

Finally, Kelk Ronso spoke up. "I apologize, Maester Mika, but I must agree with Seymour Guado regarding this matter. We willingly use the Al Bhed during our battles with Sin. Is it necessary to attack an island that otherwise peacefully coexists with the rest of our territory?"

Mika was not amused at Kelk Ronso's question. Of course, his prejudice against the non-human races of Spira was now surfacing. "You fools! Do you know nothing? We need the summoners to fuel Spira's hope! If the warriors who willingly choose to defeat Sin disappear, so does Spira's livelihood!" At this point, Mika was on the verge of wailing. Seymour and Kelk Ronso exchanged disdainful glances at their superior's immature display.

"After your little wedding, Seymour, I'm gathering the Crusaders to Bikanel and we're taking our summoners back whether you're on board with the plan or not," threatened Kinoc, whose self-importance surpassed Seymour's.

The half-guado simply smirked at Kinoc. "Whatever you say, Maester. You are head of Military Affairs, after all."

* * *

Tidus was up bright and early to meet Yuna at their rendezvous point near the temple lift, which had a beautiful view of the glistening sea underneath the morning sun. He wouldn't dream of being late for her; he had to let her know how much of a fool he'd been.

A few minutes had passed and finally the beautiful brunette made her presence after leaving the lift looking visibly worn out from Sin's attack the day prior. Upon reaching him, she bowed politely. "Thank you for meeting me. I apologize for being late."

"Oh c'mon, Yuna. You know I don't mind," he dismissed her apology while looking over the Bevelle wall into the distant shimmering water surrounding the city. "Hmmm. What is it about the sea that always brings us together?" he reflected, now that he thought of their past encounters. Besaid, the ferries, Luca, the Mi'ihen ruins… water was always the common denominator when they finally could talk… alone.

Yuna shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's because that's how we first met; you washed up on the Besaid shore by chance."

He nodded while resting his arms on the stone enclosure that protected them from the water below. _Probably because my old man brought me there_ , he pondered quietly to himself. "Good point," Tidus agreed while exerting a smile. "Listen, Yuna… I - I really need to apologize to you. I feel like such an idiot."

Yuna gave him a confused look. "Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong."

"I… I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. Rikku - she told me everything. All of those things I said, like, 'let's go get Sin!' and that I'd show you Zanarkand someday… I just hope I didn't hurt you," admitted Tidus whose icy blue eyes never strayed from her hetero-chromatic gaze. "Please forgive me."

Yuna's smile grew into a teeth-baring grin which was a rare sight from the determined summoner. "Is that why you've been so down, Tidus? Don't be upset… I wanted to tell you from the beginning, but I just didn't know how. Please believe that Wakka and Lulu tried to stop me from becoming a summoner once they found out that I wanted to follow my father's footsteps. Don't feel sorry. You've made me nothing but happy this entire journey."

Such kind words from Yuna touched his heart. "I just… don't wanna let you die, Yuna. I don't know much about Spira, but I can't just let you sacrifice yourself when there might be another way, you know?"

She remained silent a few minutes before responding. "I never questioned Yevon until recently," she admitted. "Until you showed up, I never questioned the Final Summoning. I'm not sure if there's another way… but even if we can't find one, you know that I will still defeat Sin. It's what I'm meant to do in life."

Yuna's resolve reminded him of his own. They were two hard-headed individuals cut from the same cloth. "Defeat Sin, yeah, but don't give up your own life. Believe me when I say I think we'll find another way."

"Actually... I've been wanting to talk to you about something that's been bothering me," Yuna requested his attention quietly, moving closer to him so she could keep her voice down. "Do you promise... not to tell the other guardians?" she asked hesitantly while scoping the area behind to make sure no one was within earshot of the conversation. "I've always found it easy to talk to you because I believe that you aren't really from Spira; you have a completely different perspective of everything."

Keeping secrets? It wasn't very characteristic of his summoner friend, but he'd do anything for her. "Sure, Yuna. I won't tell the others. Not even Rikku."

"I… was asked by Seymour to continue my journey with him as my sole guardian," she admitted, looking away with a hurt expression. Her statement confused him. Why would Seymour ask her to abandon her guardians?

"You mean, none of us would go with you to Zanarkand?" asked Tidus, who didn't fully comprehend the situation. He had to go to Zanarkand; he had to see the ruins with his own eyes.

Yuna nodded. "I'm not sure what happens when I pray to the Final Fayth in the ruins. Apparently Seymour knows of a way to break the cycle and end Spira's suffering. While I'm sure he has plenty of knowledge above my own... I'm not sure how true his words are."

Tidus felt a bit irritated. Was Seymour simply manipulating Yuna over nothing? If so, why would he lie to her about knowing an alternative way to defeat Sin? He already knew Jecht was Tidus' old man so perhaps the Maester did have knowledge that the other guardians were not already aware of. "Yeah, I guess he could know something we don't... but Yuna, I just don't understand. Why him? Seymour's just a distraction from the bigger picture."

"Maybe this wedding is just a distraction," she began, "but, we are both half-breeds who are against Spira's traditions. My father was exiled from Yevon because my mother was an Al Bhed, Seymour was exiled by the Guado… so, I feel like we understand each other in certain ways. I think we have become acquainted for a reason."

"Yeah, but do you love him? Do you even care about him?" Tidus questioned rather aggressively.

"I do care about him. I care about everyone," Yuna responded sincerely. "I don't want to leave any of you behind, but he still hasn't disclosed to me the details of his plan. He has inside knowledge of Yevon - that much I do know. As for love, I… can't worry about that. I love Spira more than myself and I will do whatever it takes to save it."

Those words from Yuna cut through Tidus like a sharp knife because the reality of the situation was coming into focus. Was such a wonderful person really meant to go and sacrifice herself without anything in return? It just didn't feel right and he knew why Rikku was adamantly against her cousin's pilgrimage in the first place. "Well, until you know what Seymour's plans are, I won't tell anyone. I just don't trust that guy."

"I know you're still upset over operation Mi'ihen, but he really didn't have anything to do with that. It was Maester Kinoc who ran the operation," explained Yuna, who seemed steadfast in defending her betrothed.

The blonde teenager crossed his arms and furrowed his brow in recollection. "Oh, that short orange guy? He wouldn't tell us anything when we rushed to Bevelle to rescue you. But still, I can't help but feel off about Seymour."

"I know," she said in agreement. "He can be condescending and he even comes off as a little patronizing at times. I seem naive for believing that there's a good man underneath it all. But, I do trust that he has Spira's best interests in the end."

Tidus grinned at her statement. "I don't think you could see bad in anyone, even if you tried," he accused teasingly. "Ah, but I really gotta know, Yuna: if things were different, would you consider… going out with me? Even just once, to Zanarkand." He wasn't sure what emboldened him to ask such a question, but he did know that it made Yuna turn redder than a Fira spell. Perhaps it was the inevitable bond they shared through their fathers' companionship.

"If... I didn't choose the path of being a summoner, it probably would've been different - our relationship, I mean," she replied shyly.

 _How about after we defeat Sin?_ He thought to himself, fearing the question was inappropriate in the current situation.

Much to his surprise, however, she denied his affections. "Even if we do find another way... to defeat Sin. Yevon doesn't allow separation. I would be married for life and we could never go to Zanarkand together. But, are you sure your attraction to me isn't simply because of the role I've assumed as a summoner?"

"Whaddya mean?" asked the oblivious blitzer.

"Well, all of my guardians have made me their top priority in their life and maybe that draws me to you. I think you're just as compatible with the other women we travel with. Since you're the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, we both stand out and maybe that makes me appear as a better match," Yuna explained patiently.

The suggestion that the other females were possible suitors seemed strange. Sure, Lulu was a beautiful woman, but her impatient behavior with him was a complete turnoff. Could she have meant Rikku? They were highly compatible; both shared the same positive outlook on life and expressed their feelings openly. Still - he didn't feel like Rikku was into him like that. Was Yuna? She was all smiles whenever they were together, but, as usual, he was probably mistaken. He was never any good at reading women, even in Zanarkand. She did have a point, though: his initial attraction to her was because of her significant role as a summoner.

"Maybe you're right. Besides, they all told me not to fall in love with you from the start. As if I knew what love was in the first place," he said in jest. "Just know that if Seymour hurts you, Yuna, I'll make him regret it."

Yuna released a slight smile over Tidus' concern. "Please don't worry about me. I've been extra cautious about this situation from the very beginning."

"Well, alright. But if he doesn't find a way to save you from… the end, then I will. And that's a promise," he swore, face remaining serious. But, did she believe him?

"Should we go back to meet everyone? I feel terrible for leaving so early last night," suggested the young summoner, who was nervously fidgeting with her pink and white gradient sleeves. Of course, Tidus knew she was mostly nervous of Auron, who would undoubtedly see right through her excuses as he usually did. The young blitzer was currently annoyed at his father's old companion; why didn't he tell him about Yuna's fate, and why would he journey with the daughter of Braska to meet the same terrible end?

"Yeah, we'd better go," he said while touching Yuna's shoulder softly in an attempt to lighten the mood. Back they trekked to the Bevelle city inn which was the most luxurious sleeping accommodation Tidus had experienced in all of Spira thus far. The red stone face that built the exterior of the building jutted outwards into the stone street in order to create a spacious common area.

Tidus halted at the towering twelve foot doors before they both entered the establishment in order to make a suggestion. "I should probably go in first. Everyone'll become suspicious if they see us together." Yuna agreed, so Tidus went inside the warm and inviting lobby by his lonesome with the anxiety of getting caught swelling in his gut.

Much to his relief, Tidus caught a glimpse of Rikku sitting by herself in one of the over-sized armchairs that surrounded a flickering hearth. Almost instinctively, he grinned at her presence and occupied the adjacent seat, desiring nothing more than to tell his best friend about all that Yuna and he had discussed. He couldn't betray his promise with Yuna, though, so he suppressed the thought of it. "Hey, you're up early!" he observed rather cheerfully to his Al Bhed friend who looked his way with tired eyes.

"Ugh, I just couldn't get any sleep. I kept having nightmares about Sin attacking Yunie," Rikku groaned in frustration as she tossed aside a Bevelle tabloid she had been preoccupied with in order to pass the time. "You're up pretty early yourself."

"Yeah, I met up with Yuna. I had to apologize, you know... about everything," he told his younger friend, recalling their conversation from the day prior. "She'll be here any minute."

"Did you tell her how you feel?" asked Rikku rather bluntly. The question made Tidus cringe internally with embarrassment. Normally she was the one person he could confide in about nearly everything, but something held him back from telling her about the rejection he had received from their summoner friend. 'You're just as compatible with the other women we travel with'. Was he worried that Rikku would get the wrong idea of him and Yuna?

Suddenly, he felt a gentle tap on his arm. "Hey, you in there?" she questioned in her usual tongue-in-cheek demeanor.

"Oh, I - uh, didn't have anything to tell her. I just love her as a friend - that's all." His response was somewhat truthful. There was nothing within him that indicated that he did love the summoner more than a close companion, for that segment of their relationship was never given the time to be cultivated.

"I dunno, you seem to get a little too worked up over Yunie to just settle as friends. Maybe you can tell her how you feel after we've all found another way to defeat Sin."

Before Tidus could explain to the secular Al Bhed girl that Yevon wouldn't allow Yuna to separate from Seymour anyway, Yuna entered the lobby and an ecstatic Rikku bolted over to give her cousin a tight embrace. "You're alright! I've been having nightmares about you all night."

 _Oh great_ , thought Tidus. _Now she thinks I'm in love with Yuna_. Ah well, it wasn't like Rikku harbored any romantic feelings for him anyway. In fact, he wasn't sure if he saw their relationship other than platonic himself.

The trio met up with the other guardians who occupied the spacious inn suite that Seymour had arranged for them. "You look much better today," Lulu commented as she felt Yuna's forehead in concern for any sign of a fever.

The summoner was currently sitting on a twin-size bed, sandwiched between Lulu and Wakka. "Thank you, I feel much better. I think all I needed was some more sleep."

"Ay, glad to have you widdus!" Wakka vocalized cheerfully as he placed a brotherly shoulder around Yuna. "What's happening with the wedding? It's tomorrow, ya?"

"Yes. The ceremony is tomorrow afternoon and then we're all to go back to Guadosalam to celebrate." As Yuna unraveled more of the details of tomorrow's event, Tidus found himself internally at ease. Perhaps the fact that romantic tension between the two had been put to rest dissipated his bitter feelings over the matter a bit. Or, maybe he was just distracted. He and Rikku were sitting on opposite ends of the adjacent bed. The young Al Bhed, however, was sprawled across the furniture and rested her feet on his lap while listening intently to tomorrow's event lineup. Such casual behavior that was the usual between the two friends now made him oddly… happy.

"And the day after - we continue your journey?" questioned Auron, who seemed more eager to parade onward to Sin than Yuna was. The stoic guardian leaned against a window across the room, looking out onto the street's passersby as he spoke. It was obvious that he did not share the other guardians' enthusiasm over tomorrow's festivities.

Yuna hesitated a bit to answer the question. "Yes, I'll continue. The longer I wait, the more Spira will suffer." Before Auron had the opportunity to barrage her with more inquiries, the brunette turned towards Lulu and Rikku. "I know this is short notice, but I have a dress fitting soon. Would you both like to join me?"

The answer to the question was obvious, but Yuna always remained polite, even to her closest friends. "Of course we'll go with you," Lulu responded with a rare smile. "I never thought I'd see you in a wedding dress. The idea is rather exciting."

"I've been itching to get out of here. Let's go!" Rikku enthused over the suggestion. All three ladies hurriedly left the room in order to make Yuna's dress appointment on time.

Tidus turned towards Auron with his eyebrows creased downward in frustration. "Geez Auron, did you have to scare them away with your questions? Let everyone have something to look forward to for once."

"Looks like you've changed your views about Yuna's engagement rather quickly," Auron sarcastically inferenced. "Whatever Yuna's hiding is her business and it would do no good for us to try and get a confession out of her. There's... something else that I wanted to discuss with her, but it's best that we wait until after the ceremony."

Something in Auron's voice made Tidus feel uneasy. The mature guardian never let feelings escape from his hardened exterior, but he almost sounded _concerned_ , if it were possible. He exchanged confused glances with Wakka and shrugged. "Hopefully it's nothing bad," Tidus thought aloud.

"It's not good," Auron admitted plainly. "Yesterday while Yuna was still comatose, Maester Kinoc had a few words to say about the situation. As much as he's changed over the last ten years, his words were not unwise. He advised me to guard Yuna more closely and be wary of Seymour. She may be Spira's only remaining summoner; they've all disappeared, it seems."

"The Al Bhed!" surmised Wakka with a clenched fist.

"Kinoc is certain that's who is behind it all," confirmed Auron who stood between the two beds where Wakka and Tidus sat on in order to lower his voice. Kimahri made his way closer to the circle of men in order to listen closely. "He seemed rather proud of his upcoming battle strategy. This time he plans on wasting more Crusader lives by taking the Al Bhed head on in their Home, wherever that may be."

Of course, Wakka did not waste the opportunity to curse the blonde-haired, machina-wielding race. " _Good_ , ya? Someone's gotta rescue the summoners from those no-good-rotten-sonuva-"

Enraged, Tidus interrupted his bigoted friend. "Wakka, cut it out! Rikku's an Al Bhed, remember? Yevon's not any better - Yuna's gonna die in their name and Sin's just gonna come back again!"

The blitz captain hung his head in shame. "So now you know, huh? Can't say I'm happy about it, either. But it's Yuna's choice, ya?"

"Yuna is an Al Bhed," Auron revealed to Wakka who immediately became as pale as a ghost. "If that shatters your image of her, then perhaps you aren't fit to be her guardian. Braska wanted me to keep his daughter's lineage a secret, but now you must know why this concerns her. She has family - her only living relatives - that reside in the Al Bhed Home."

Tidus was no longer as clueless as he was when he first arrived in Spira; he knew this meant the destruction of a place close to both Yuna and Rikku and he felt compelled to do something about it. "So, how are we gonna help? Were you really going to tell Yuna before her wedding day?"

Naturally, Auron had an explanation. "My intention wasn't to lay it all out at once. I am only relaying this information to you all because she and Rikku aren't present and clearly you thought I was hell-bent on ruining tomorrow. Her new political influence could possibly help her out in this scenario, especially because Seymour seems quite taken with her. Only…"

"...he's the better negotiator." Tidus finished Auron's sentence. Of course, it all made sense now: she could save Home so easily. There was no doubt that Seymour would pull some strings as long as Yuna took him as her only guardian. He really was the better negotiator in the end. But, were his intentions really evil? He wanted to inform Auron about Seymour's plan, but he couldn't breach the summoner's trust. The middle-aged man was as sharp as a tack and probably accurately predicted Seymour's motives regardless.

"Kimahri have bad feeling about this," the ronso finally joined in the discussion. He glared at Tidus and Wakka with his fiery yellow feline eyes. "Keep quiet until after wedding. Yuna deserve one day to be happy."

"Yeah, she needs a day that's about her for once," Tidus agreed. "She's always thinking about everyone else."

"Everyone can have their fun tomorrow, but come the day after, we're resuming business as usual. My role as Yuna's guardian isn't to be a killjoy; I already did a fine job of that ten years ago on Braska's journey. This time around, I am a guide for Yuna as she uncovers what Yevon really is," Auron explained as he took a lengthy swig from his jug, clearly disturbed by recollecting his past pilgrimage.

 _Booze this early in the morning, Auron? You're as bad as my old man._ Tidus did not fault him, though, since he was aware of the stresses that guarding a summoner entailed - especially Yuna. In fact, he felt bad for assuming that his senior companion didn't have Yuna's best interests in mind earlier. He had nearly forgotten how Auron had watched over him carefully in Zanarkand and was a guide for him during his story. "All right. Once this wedding's over, we'll get down to business."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On the afternoon of the wedding, it was indisputable that Yuna looked the most spectacular out of anyone in attendance on the rooftop spire of St. Bevelle Palace. The summoner donned a strapless above-the-knee white dress with an attached skirt adorned with hundreds of feathers that trailed behind her as if it were floating across the floor. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the elegant bride, though no one gazed as intently as Seymour Guado himself. They were so close, much to his satisfaction, of becoming one.

As she ascended the stairs to the altar where he stood, she shyly avoided eye contact with the four Maesters who were lined up in a row and made steady concentration on the ground. All was silent except for the instruments played by the assorted Macalania creatures that comprised the temple band that Mika employed at a low cost for events.

Bride on the left and groom on the right, Maester Kelk Ronso began the opening prayer of Yevon and gave his blessing. Each Maester was required to do so for the marriage of a high-ranking Yevon official in order to give their legal approval of the union. Oddly enough, very few Yevon officials were ever married so the ceremony was rarely conducted. Seymour's lineage as a guado was the sole reason that the other Maesters bestowed their blessing on him this very day; marriage was a very important factor for Seymour's position as the leader of the guado to produce an heir. Little did they know that there would be no heir, for there was no time to waste in executing his plan to defeat Sin.

After Kinoc gave a reluctant endorsement for the young couple, it was finally Mika's turn to legally bind them. "Faithful devotees of Yevon! We are all assembled here today to bestow Yevon's blessing upon these two followers who seek to unite as one. Until your souls reduce to pyreflies and are sent to the Farplane, may you stay together through trials and hardship. Maester Seymour Guado, do you promise to protect Summoner Yuna from all of the evils of the world and to make her your priority?"

"I, Maester Seymour Guado, give my word to watch over Summoner Yuna from all danger until we are separated by death," vowed Seymour who sincerely meant his words, contrary to certain spectators' opinion of him.

Finally, Mika turned to Yuna. "Summoner Yuna: do you vow to keep your faith in Yevon strong, and your faith in Maester Seymour Guado even stronger?"

The slightest bit hesitant, the veiled Yuna agreed to the statement. "Maester Mika, I promise to never falter in my faith. I will remain faithful to Maester Seymour until we are torn apart by the spiral of death."

Seymour was a bit put off by her reluctance to answer Mika's question. Was she unsure of her faith in Yevon or her marriage to him? If it was the latter, it would put a damper on summoning the Final Aeon. He'd have to make sure to capture her affection over the course of the day.

"By the blessing of Yevon, you are now husband and wife. A kiss will seal the marriage," commanded Mika.

Seymour carefully lifted the sheer drapery that covered his bride and gently tossed it backwards so it hung from her tiara, exposing her glowing face full of youthful vigor. Her unsure eyes stared into his, but much to his relief, they did not stray. It was time to get this ordeal over and done with. He placed his hands on her petite shoulders and leaned over due to his towering height, finally sealing the deed with a kiss. He knew it was her first by the way her delicate lips nervously trembled while making contact with his. He hadn't had many himself, so he felt the slightest bit of disappointment when it ended. It was unlikely that she'd want to do it again.

As they left the altar hand-in-hand, the enormous bells housed within the palace tower created a deafening chime and cheers from the city down below echoed. He had warned Yuna at the rehearsal last night that they were to be bombarded by sphere cameras and residents of Bevelle for the next few hours.

"Regretting your decision yet?" the half-guado teased with a wry grin once they were alone in the corridor leading down into the city. "I know you still aren't one hundred percent back to health and it's going to be hours before we're in Guadosalam for the reception."

Yuna smiled for the first time that day over his remark. "I'm looking forward to it. Seeing everyone's smiling faces gives me the strength to move forward. I know I've made the right decision."

He was looking forward to it too, though he didn't admit it outright. Perhaps it was the rejection from both human and guado he faced while growing up that caused him to seek validation from other people in his adulthood. Receiving admiration and respect from the masses made him feel powerful.

As the newly married couple left the palace and ventured into the city, they were escorted by six armed guards in order to keep the citizens at bay who crowded the streets. There were several sphere cameras out and about and Yuna decided to entertain the first one she saw, much to Seymour's annoyance. If she kept this up, they'd never reach Guadosalam before nightfall.

"You're the reporter from Luca!" Yuna recalled with excitement.

"Shaami, M'Lady. I'm so honored that you remember me!" The reporter clad in yellow with an orange skirt cheerfully introduced herself. "Since we're based in Luca, we hardly get any personal attention at events in Bevelle." It was true. She would be the last reporter whom Seymour would give his valuable time to. Yuna was clearly inexperienced in the spotlight of public attention. "Would you mind giving the viewers in Luca a few words?"

Of course, the kindhearted Yuna agreed and waved her wrist-length white glove at the camera with childlike.

"Are you going to continue your journey to defeat Sin?" asked Shaami who wasted no time in conducting an interview. This was particularly why Seymour was so selective about entertaining media outlets; everyone wanted an interview for their cut of money from their employer.

"Yes, I've just prayed to the final aeon here in Bevelle and I'll be continuing my journey to Zanarkand," smiled the beautiful bride as she excitedly talked into the microphone.

"That's wonderful to hear, Lady Yuna! So soon? Are you not taking a holiday with Maester Seymour now that you're married?" inquired the cheerful reporter.

Yuna nervously looked at Seymour, not expecting the interview to throw such direct questions her way. Sphere reporters had a tendency to pry into personal matters. All of their questions were prewritten and they had an agenda to follow in order to achieve their desired ratings. The problem was, the general public was not aware of the fact that it was simply a political arrangement between the two and it would be risky to break the news on live sphere.

Seymour decided to step in and answer the inquiry for his wife. "Unfortunately, Lady Shaami, there is no time to waste with Sin becoming more aggressive each passing day. Lady Yuna and I have agreed that bringing the Calm is our top priority."

He then gave Shaami a respectful prayer of Yevon and ushered Yuna away. "We must utilize our time wisely," he advised while scoping out the surrounding reporters. "It sounds impolite, but once you gain status, you come to realize that time is too vital to waste. Your guardians are waiting for you in Guadosalam."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to be asked such questions. Should I just… let you do all of the talking?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Everyone expects you to have a voice, especially now that we're married, Yuna. I know you don't speak without thinking first. Just give ambiguous answers if you're unsure of what to say." Though Seymour knew that ambiguous answers could be interpreted however the tabloids wanted, he was there for damage control if the situation were to get out of hand.

The newlyweds were soon bombarded by the main Bevelle sphere reporters who were eager to conduct a full interview. After a basic interview about the wedding and their future plans, questions shifted to the subject of Sin's attack on Bevelle, which Seymour took the opportunity to embellish the details. If the people of Spira wanted a love story, they were going to get one - even if the facts were exaggerated.

"Lady Yuna even performed a Sending after coming to her senses again," Seymour beamed with pride as he recalled the story.

Yuna immediately interjected for the first time in minutes, as Seymour's prideful boasting conflicted with her humble nature. "Well, I was only doing my duty as a summoner. I couldn't have done it if you didn't help me."

Excellent. She had taken the bait and the journalists were eating it up as he predicted. "A dual sending." reiterated the male journalist, who appeared rather impressed by the idea. "M'lord and Lady seem to work well together. Are you considering defeating Sin together, like Yunalesca and Lord Zaon a thousand years ago?"

Seymour fought the urge to answer 'yes' to the question because Yuna never gave him a solid answer. Instead, he would let his bride give the response.

"It's possible," she admitted with a smile. "But whether I go to Zanarkand with my guardians or with Maester Seymour, it makes no difference as long as I bring the Calm." She used Seymour's vagueness tactic quite well. He was impressed, though the uncertainty of her decision about the matter was going to drive him mad.

Before any other sphere reporters could steal their attention, Seymour hailed their transport to Guadosalam which was standing nearby. He helped his wife into the open-top white carriage with gold trim, being careful of any loose feathers from her skirt. The vehicle was guided by two harnessed chocobos and one of Seymour's guado escorts was in control of the reins. As they began leaving Bevelle, the crowds parted ways to allow them to pass while waving and giving their blessings of Yevon. Seymour returned a few, but Yuna was absolutely elated over everyone's excitement over the couple's union. It was finally clear to him that she agreed to his proposal for solely for everyone elses' happiness rather than any affections she held for him. Could he ever make her as happy? Envy filled his heart; first she prioritized her guardians, now the entirety of Spira… he only desired their death more.

What qualities did they possess that he didn't? He was important, handsome, in good shape, and intelligent above all else. Were being weak and emotional such important characteristics in order to mean anything to Yuna? She no longer recoiled from him as she had done when she first confronted him about Jyscal. That was clearly a step forward. As he stewed in his negative thoughts, he glanced over at his bride. Her eyes were closed, as it appeared she was drained from the afternoon. It's a good thing, he thought. If she had remained awake, he would have been heavily tempted to press the issue of journeying together and that would surely put a damper on developing their relationship.

What was he to do if she declined his proposition? His usual method of control was manipulation, though using force wasn't out of the equation. He didn't train most of his life away in seclusion to remain the weak child he once was. This newfound strength had fulfilled nearly everything he wanted in order to manipulate the people of Spira; money, power, fame - and yet… the thought of Yuna submitting to him through fear seemed very immoral. Could this be what a 'conscience' was, as once explained to him by his mother?

After passing through the Thunder Plains, the young summoner awoke from the loud crashes of thunder as they neared the wooded dwellings of the guado city. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize that I dozed off," she said regretfully, immediately removing herself from Seymour's shoulder on which she had slept during their voyage.

After being buried deep into his subconscious, hadn't even noticed. "No worries; getting sleep was beneficial, as you are no doubt still exhausted from Sin. The guado are expecting us and they are very heavy on their traditions," he explained. "First, we must change from these Yevon clothes into traditional guado garb. Then, we must say our wedding vows once again to be recognized as married in Guadosalam."

She stifled a yawn with her gloved hand, trying her to best to look alert. "I'm ready," she replied tiredly. "Are you… alright? It seems like something's troubling you."

"I'm fine," he lied, attempting to contort his unconvincing face into a neutral glance. Once their vehicle reached the outside of Seymour's mansion, Tromell whisked the pair inside of the manor in order to prepare for the night's festivities.

"Lord Seymour, you never arrive so late. Is everything alright?" questioned the concerned retainer.

"Detained by spherecasters as usual," dismissed Seymour icily as he and Yuna entered the mansion's dressing quarters at the top left of the grand staircase. In the middle of the room stood a male and female mannequin which were clothed in their garments for that evening.

The guado never wore textiles made of white or black because they were 'void of color', which was deemed unnatural. Ironically enough, Yevon had clothed Yuna and Seymour in clothing made of that exact colored fabric for the previous ceremony. Instead, Yuna was to wear a floor-length forest green gown with sheer sleeves that draped over her hands akin to leaves and Seymour switched into a maroon two-piece suit with blue accents that matched his pulled-back hair.

After changing, the couple headed into the banquet hall downstairs where the much of the town and Yuna's guardians patiently awaited. Sticking to guado tradition, they walked side-by-side towards the ordained guado minister who was none other than Tromell.

"Lord Seymour and Lady Yuna are united under the holy union of the Godmother and Allfather," he began with a large tome in his hand. "You are blessed by the guado, and henceforth are recognized as the heirs of Guadosalam." Instead of a kiss, the guado sealed the ceremony with a touch of a forehead and intimate gripping of the shoulders. Marriage was an eternal friendship rather than simply romance.

After the pair was officially recognized as married in Guadosalam, the mixed spectators of guado and human alike gave a thunderous round of applause and the after party commenced. Seymour's servants set up large wooden dining tables and seating in a matter of moments as chefs placed fresh traditional guado foods onto a buffet table. All lights in the hall were dimmed, save for the three massive orbs fixated on the center ceiling which looked akin to floating pyreflies.

Before dinner was served, a toast was to be made in honor of the union. It was conducted by Tromell who stood in the center of the hall before everyone with a chalice made of twisted vines filled with sacred guado wine that had been conditioned for five hundred years. "May we dine and imbibe and bask in the happiness of our Lord and Lady!" exclaimed the servant who held his chalice toward the sky as everyone followed.

While seated at a wide table constructed with Sacred wood from the Macalania Woods' fallen trees, Yuna and Seymour took a swig from the boozy ancient nectar that filled their cup, giving indication to the spectators to do the same.

The buffet covers were now lifted and the feast began. Guado cuisine largely consisted of seasoned steamed vegetables served with breads that were used to scoop the main course onto. Yuna's guardians seemed to enjoy what was served, as they were the first to finish their plates, much to the gossiping guados' surprise.

"I'm unable to conceive how the humans have cleared their plates so quickly," snorted a vine-haired female noble in disgust within Seymour's earshot.

Although the comment had caused Seymour to smirk, it seemed as though Yuna looked perturbed over the observation, as others' opinions were of utmost importance to her. "Please forgive my guardians," she immediately apologized to the guado nobility whom were seated beside Seymour on the right of the sturdy banquet table. "They've guided me on my pilgrimage for weeks without any indulgence. Please allow it on this special occasion."

"Hmph, I suppose an occasion such as this is permissible," replied the noble who still turned her nose up over the spectacle. The guado, specifically the nobility, still had a superiority complex when it came to any other race besides their own; therefore, not even the kind-hearted Yuna would be able to influence their prideful mindset.

After the reception attendees had consumed their fill of gourmet guado cookery, it was now customary for each of the guests to mingle with one another rather than participate in the human custom of dancing. Building useful connections was a major component to the tight-knit culture of the guado and improved one's status, therefore the conversation heavily consisted of past achievements and future goals. In contrast to the earlier prejudice of the guado, many of the nobles and commoners of the town were very eager to interact with Yuna's guardians and the young summoner herself. Suddenly, the Maester found himself alone as no one wished to interact with him any longer.

"Hey, Seymour," called out a casual voice among the buzz of conversation that echoed within the hall. The Son of Jecht had crept up behind Seymour away from everyone's notice and appeared on good terms, for once. But, what business did the boy have with him?

"About the other day… I, uh, owe you an apology," admitted the vibrant blonde with difficulty keeping eye contact. "I was acting like a child and I should've thanked you for saving Yuna instead of getting angry. So, sorry about that."

"No apology necessary," Seymour replied in his most polite of voices with a stone cold expression. He did not hate the boy, but he knew the infatuation the young lad had with his bride could mean trouble in the future. Still, he found the apology odd, as the teen never seemed to care for him in all of their previous interactions. "I understand that you have deep feelings for Yuna and would give your life to protect her. It must've been quite a strike to your ego when I was the one bringing her to safety." He hadn't intended to say his words so icily, but it was necessary for him to establish boundaries.

Though Seymour expected the teen to become angered, a hue of red appeared upon his tanned cheeks and it told Seymour all he needed to know. "W-well, I was only doing my job as a guardian, y'know?" he retaliated in embarrassment. "I know she was in your care until today, but..."

"You thought I was being careless," The guado Maester finished his sentence while looking away towards Yuna, who appeared to be in deep conversation with a young guado woman. "Yuna is challenging to guard and will run into danger without a moment's hesitation. I think you know that better than anyone. Do you not trust me?"

"Yuna does. And if she does, then I do too. Just remember to put her first now that you're married," commanded the Son of Jecht while casually nudging Seymour's arm. The half-Guado wasn't sure if he should be insulted by the gesture or to welcome it; no one had ever treated him so commonly in his entire life. Before he was able to react, the younger man returned to his party of guardians.

Who exactly was this mysterious boy? His scent did not match anyone else in Spira and his kind-hearted ignorance of his surroundings was almost as if he wasn't from this world. No; that couldn't be true, could it? Then again, Jecht also seemed to appear… out of nowhere. He now understood why Yuna was so taken with her young male guardian; his view of their world was a fresh take on everything they've learned in their stoic religion.

After another hour of pleasantries, most of the guests had returned home and Yuna's Legendary Guardian grew impatient. "It's getting late. We stay at the Guadosalam Inn and await Yuna in the morning," Auron ordered to the others. He then turned to Braska's daughter. "Come get us tomorrow when you're ready. Make sure to get some good rest tonight."

Yuna nodded. "I will. I'll meet you all as soon as I can. Thank you, everyone. Tonight was wonderful, even if just a distraction from our journey."

Seymour could only stay on the sidelines as a stranger as Yuna interacted with her loved ones. To feel like such an outcast felt so cold and distant… and he hated it. Getting close to everyone seemed like such a chore. He'd rather steal Yuna away from them to avoid the trouble of keeping more people close, though he didn't harbor any ill feelings towards any of them.

It was now time for Yuna and Seymour to see the remaining guests to the door. Yuna gave a prayer of Yevon as Seymour verbally thanked them. "I appreciate you all for making it to the wedding. Have a restful night's sleep." Tromell closed the double doors to the Manor from the outside and guided them all to the inn as a polite gesture. Finally, the pair was left alone.

Yuna looked up at her new husband nervously as if unsure of what was to happen next. "Do you wish your own sleeping quarters?" asked Seymour, attempting to carefully read her thoughts.

She nodded nervously, as if she were cautious of his reaction. "I would, to be quite honest, though I wouldn't mind… talking more, since we couldn't do much of that today."

"Very well. I will take you to a spare room and we can discuss whatever's on your mind." Seymour led his bride up the grand staircase of the manor into the right hall which housed three separate guest rooms. The one he led her into had a conjoining door to his own master suite. On the bed, a long and delicate lace nightgown woven from a golden fabric was laid out in anticipation of the summoner. "I had already expected to sleep separately tonight. Please change into something more comfortable while I do the same in the other room."

Within minutes, Yuna knocked on the door to Seymour's chamber that was attached to her own. Why so soon? He had just gotten into his night clothing and was busy thinking while perched on the edge of his massive four-poster bed. He opened the door to let her in while clad in a navy night robe, but he was taken aback by the tautness of her nightgown. Though it was not a revealing article of clothing, he was able to view almost every detail of her figure and he felt undeserving of such a privilege. Immediately, Seymour turned the other way and invited her inside his quarters, though it was likely not the right decision.

"You seem like something is heavily weighing on your mind," Seymour finally stated as Yuna followed him into his bedroom.

"Yes. I feel like I owe you an answer… from what we talked about the other day. You know, after the sending," she began while deciding to sit comfortably on an adjacent chair near the luxurious bed. He decided to return to his seat on the edge of his bed close by in order to hear what she was to say, though all he could think of was how wonderful she looked in the dim lighting of the room in such a form-fitting gown.

She inhaled deeply and her expression looked uneasy. "I… feel like I must continue with my guardians in the morning. We've come so far together and it wouldn't be right… to let them down. You know?"

He didn't know. "I'm sorry, Lady Yuna; I'm unaware of your feelings. I've never had the luxury of companionship as you have," he admitted honestly.

Yuna leaned forward with the same naive expression she'd always wear whenever she was unable to comprehend what he was going through. "But you're a Maester. Everyone admires you in Spira... was marriage not enough?"

No, it wasn't enough. And time was much too short to court her the way he had wanted to. "I had already told you this wasn't about marriage. I simply have the same goal of defeating Sin in the end."

"Why don't you just come with us, Seymour?" she asked the question he'd wanted to avoid. The gentleness of her voice irritated him even more. "We can all defeat Sin together. I trust all of my guardians with my life, and I know… I can trust you too."

"Someone has to be sacrificed," he began. "A guardian's life must be taken in exchange to summon the Final Aeon. That is what happens once you reach Zanarkand. I would've····· willingly offered my own life in order to spare your guardians." He hadn't wanted to tell her under these circumstances, but she was leaving him little choice.

"Seymour, how do you… know this?" questioned the beautiful summoner in disbelief, furrowing her brow. "That _can't_ be true."

"I know because I've been there before," he expanded upon his knowledge. "It is true. Anima is… my Final Aeon."

"You went to Zanarkand? Then how are you not an unsent?" she asked wide-eyed in disbelief.

Seymour cast a blank stare towards the wood planked floor of his manor, forced to remember the painful memories of childhood. "I never faced Sin. I was only a boy… losing her… I couldn't-"

"Anima," repeated Yuna. "Who is she?"

Seymour did not return eye contact. Instead, he focused his gaze onto a beautiful painting of the Farplane that stretched horizontally over an enormous unlit hearth. "She was my mother. I suppose it does no use to keep it a secret at this point. At the request of my own flesh and blood, I was to sacrifice her and defeat Sin. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. She was all I had left in this despicable world…" Though recalling these memories aloud caused the usually aloof man some emotional discomfort, he was determined to sway Yuna by any means.

Within seconds, Yuna ran over to sit beside him instinctively placing a hand on his forearm half in sympathy and half hungry for more answers. "Was she the guardian you mentioned before?"

Excellent, he thought to himself. She was succumbing to his pity tactic as planned. Seymour nodded in reply to her inquiry. "My mother and I were alone together for many years at the request of my own father. Her solution to ending my misery as a half breed was to defeat Sin and become an eternal hero. I couldn't believe the only person who loved me for what I was decided to take her own life. So, Yuna, I must beg of you: please, let me take the place of your guardians. I would gladly sacrifice my life in their stead to bring about the Calm. I have nothing left to lose."

"I…" began Yuna with a painful look in her eyes as though she were about to cause him disappointment, "I'm unsure if I can do that. It's not that I wouldn't want to spare my guardians' lives, it's that I promised Sir Auron and Tidus that I would bring them to Zanarkand."

This caused Seymour to stew in his thoughts similarly to a child about to explode into a tantrum. "You're an adult, Yuna. You have the power to make your own decisions. And you are mine," he finally managed to squeeze out what he had been intending to say. After all, she ultimately agreed to marry him. Under both Yevon and guado tradition, they were legally bound to one another.

Unable to control himself any further, the sleek half-guado put forceful hands onto his bride's pale shoulders and pressed her backwards into the plush bedding of the four-poster bed they had been perched on. His well-manicured left hand began removing her hair tie so her beautiful shoulder-length hair was released.

"Seymour?" Yuna called out to his sanity, but it had left him. He had already began undressing her upper body. The delicate lace dress with no undergarment had been slid skillfully away towards her lower half and he was quite pleased with his view. Yuna was helplessly pinned beneath him while her small, humble pink exposed breasts perked up with the cold, stale air from the musty, unused room.

"You don't have to do this," she said calmly to the man eleven years her senior. Seymour, however, ceased her talking with a gentle kiss. She didn't fight back, as both of their lips were aesthetically smooth against each other. He then began moving lower and lower - barraging her body with kisses. First, her beautiful petite shoulders and then to her right breast. It wasn't very large or impressive, _but it was hers_ , and that was all he wanted.

He then dared to look at her face. Her emotion-filled eyes welled up with tears. He had to stop.

"Forgive me, Yuna. I am but only a man," he explained as he placed a blanket around her bare torso and left the room. He blew it. It was all over for him. _All because of his stupid impulses and lack of self control_. He really was nothing more than a spoiled child in the end. Hearing 'no' drove him mad more than anything in the world.


End file.
